


Bracia RK

by Nigaki



Series: Kompatybilne serca [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Doggos - Freeform, Gavin is a dick, Getting to Know Each Other, Good Dog Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), RK series is stupid, Sibling Love, Simon saves the day, Swearing
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 06:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: Markus nigdy nie przywiązywał większej wagi do tego, że Connor i RK900 są teoretycznie jego braćmi, a ich relacja byłaby najbliższym odpowiednikiem ludzkich więzów krwi. Przypomina sobie o tym pewnego dnia i idea posiadania rodzeństwa bardzo mu się podoba dlatego postanawia ułożyć plan, by ją urzeczywistnić i móc oficjalnie nazywać pozostałe RK swoimi braćmi. Plan jest prosty i bardzo dobry, gorzej z wykonaniem, zwłaszcza gdy weźmie się pod uwagę, że androidy podchwyciły od ludzi nie tylko te dobre cechy, ale i te nieco gorsze.





	Bracia RK

**Author's Note:**

> Nowy rok, nowe opowiadanie. Jeszcze tylko Supernatural i czas powrócić do Spideypoola.

Markus opuścił ratusz w Detroit i wyszedł na zewnątrz, gdzie wciąż panowała ta sama duchota co rano, kiedy opuszczał dom. Lato w mieście to była prawdziwa katorga, zwłaszcza dla ludzi, bo androidy były znacznie bardziej wytrzymałe na upały. Co nie znaczyło, że wysokie temperatury nie miały na nie wpływu wcale. Kiedyś owszem, ale teraz, gdy androidy były wolne, upały może nie dokuczały im fizycznie, ale na pewno mentalnie. Podobnie jak u ludzi, motywacja u androidów spadała wprost proporcjonalnie do wzrostu temperatury. Miał szczęście, że spędził praktycznie cały dzień w klimatyzowanych pomieszczeniach, bo nie miał pojęcia skąd wykrzesałby z siebie energię do pracy. Było tyle rzeczy do zrobienia, że czasami ich lista zdawała się nie maleć.

Androidy w USA miały się już całkiem dobrze. Markusowi zależało na pośpiechu, gdy zaczął jedno po drugim wprowadzać różne prawa, od najważniejszych zaczynając. W ciągu kilku miesięcy od rewolucji, mógł się pochwalić wieloma osiągnięciami. Nie tylko androidy były wolnymi istotami, ale dostawały wynagrodzenie za swoją pracę, w trakcie której miały prawo do przerw i urlopów, mogły posiadać domy i samochody czy zwierzęta, każdy stan miał własnego przedstawiciela wśród androidów, a zbrodnie przeciwko nim traktowano tak jak w przypadku ludzi.

To już było więcej niż kiedykolwiek pozwolił sobie marzyć, gdy ukrywał się w ładowni Jerycha, planując kolejny ruch, ale to jeszcze nie był koniec. Następne w kolejce było prawo do głosowania, wystawiania własnych kandydatów i piastowania różnych politycznych stanowisk niezwiązanych z samymi androidami. Planowali też prawo do małżeństw, zarówno między sobą jak i mieszanych czy też prawo do przedłużania ciągłości gatunku, ale żeby do tego doszło, musieli najpierw dogadać się z CyberLife, które posiadało wszelkie plany każdego istniejącego modelu i odpowiednie materiały, by je budować. Niestety jak większość wielkich korporacji, ta też nie była chętna do dzielenia się, zwłaszcza czymś, co dalej trzymało ją przy życiu, więc androidom wciąż groziło całkowite wymarcie, gdyby ludzie jednak zwrócili się przeciwko nim.

Pomimo tych niedogodności, nie mieli póki co na co narzekać. Wszystko szło w dobrym kierunku, pani prezydent i kongres byli przychylni ich sprawom, choć oczywiście nie spieszyło im się nigdzie i Markusa była w tym głowa, by przypominać im, że nie mogą spocząć na laurach i że prace nad prawami androidów nie mogą się nagle zatrzymać. Musieli świecić przykładem, bo choć w USA czy Kanadzie było wszystko w porządku, to w innych częściach świata nie było już tak kolorowo.

W wielu krajach na świecie androidy wciąż były zabijane i nie miały żadnych praw. Traktowano je jak maszyny tak jak jeszcze niedawno w USA. Markus chciał im jakoś pomóc, ale wiele prób kończyło się fiaskiem. Zagraniczny politycy często nie chcieli nawet z nim rozmawiać, a gdy jakiś człowiek chciał się wypowiadać w jego imieniu, to ich argumenty były ignorowane. Gdyby mógł, poleciałby osobiście do każdego z tych krajów i pomógł wywołać rewolucję tak jak to zrobił w Detroit, tylko na znacznie większą skalę. Ale nie mógł wyjechać. Nie tylko dlatego, bo był potrzebny w USA, ale to byłoby samobójstwo. Jego twarz była rozpoznawalna wszędzie i pewnie nie wyszedłby nawet żywy z lotniska. Nielegalna wizyta też nie wchodziła w grę. Za dużo ryzyko, Simon by go nie puścił, nie mówiąc o innych przyjaciołach.

Markus musiał więc liczyć na to, że androidy za granicą jakoś sobie poradzą i że ich własna liczebność wystarczy, by zyskać wolność. Nie mogły liczyć na jego pomoc, ale mogły liczyć na samych siebie i mieszkających tam ludzi przychylnym ich sprawie. Chciałby zrobić coś więcej, ale niestety miał związane ręce.

Nawet nie zauważył, że nie ruszył się ani o krok odkąd znalazł się na zewnątrz. Wzdychając ze zmęczenia, zszedł powoli po schodach i ruszył w stronę domu. Wciąż było jasno, więc na ulicy kręciło się sporo ludzi i androidów zajętych własnymi sprawami. Nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi, nie czuł się dzięki temu najważniejszym przedstawicielem androidów tylko kimś zwyczajnym, takim jak ci których mijał. Czasami cała skupiona na nim uwaga go przerastała, ale na szczęście nie miał z tym problemów na co dzień, a jedynie podczas ważnych spotkań, kiedy to każdy chciał z nim zamienić parę słów. Za to kochał to miasto. Nieważne jak był rozchwytywany wszędzie indziej, tutaj zawsze mógł się czuć jak w domu. Po takich spotkaniach jak te dzisiaj, doceniał to jeszcze bardziej.

To był wyczerpujący dzień i miał ochotę położyć się z Simonem i przespać całą dobę. Jutro nie czekały go żadne spotkania, już jakiś czas temu wyczyścił sobie ten dzień w kalendarzu. On też potrzebował czasami przerw, inni mogą się pomartwić polityką przez jeden dzień, po to miał przecież swoich pomocników w różnych stanach, a nawet u boku pani prezydent, by to oni przejmowali pałeczkę, gdy on już nie będzie dawał rady. I żeby nie musiał być w wielu miejscach jednocześnie.

Droga do domu była długa, ale postanowił nie skorzystać z transportu publicznego i przespacerować się. Pół godziny marszu dobrze mu zrobi, pomoże oczyścić myśli i zrelaksować się przed snem, którego tak bardzo teraz potrzebował. Poza tym lubił spacerować po mieście i obserwować jak się zmieniło od rewolucji.

Kiedyś widok człowieka i posłusznie podążającego z nim androida był czymś normalnym. Teraz normalnym widokiem był człowiek i android idący obok siebie i rozmawiający ze sobą. Pracami porządkowymi nie zajmowały się już wyłącznie androidy, tak samo jak robotami drogowymi. Mijał ludzi zamiatających ulicę czy malujących coś albo obsługujących jakiś sprzęt tak jak robili to przed wynalezieniem androidów. Te wciąż wykonywały część prac, głównie takich w niesprzyjających warunkach, ale tym razem robiły to dobrowolnie, a ludzie chętnie przyjmowali ich pomoc.

Teraz kiedy zabronione było posiadać wyłącznie androidy czy ludzi jako pracowników i prywatne firmy jak i publiczne miejsca pracy musiały dbać o zróżnicowanie, bezrobocie nieco spadło, za to wzrosły nastroje wśród ludzi, którzy odzyskali część prac i mogli wreszcie wiązać koniec z końcem. Takie rozwiązanie się sprawdzało, androidy mogły się spełniać zawodowo i zarabiać, a ludzie nie musieli dłużej nienawidzić androidów za odbieranie im pracy. Tacy krzykacze wciąż się zdarzali, ale zdecydowana większość zmieniła podejście do ich gatunku. Wspólne miejsca pracy pomagały zacieśnić więzy między ludźmi i androidami, i było to widać w sposobie, w jaki oba gatunki się do siebie odnosiły.

Markus zatrzymał się na światłach i wykorzystał ten moment, by z dumą przyglądać się żyjącym w pokoju ludziom i androidom. Pierwszych kilka tygodni po rewolucji było trudnych, gdy ludzie wracali do domów i spotykali androidy dosłownie wszędzie, ale pierwszy szok był już za nimi wszystkimi. Teraz Detroit wyglądało jakby od zawsze żyli tutaj w zgodzie.

Jedna androidka wraz z jakąś kobietą zatrzymała się zaraz obok Markusa. Zerknął na nie, pochłonięte rozmową na temat tego co będą robić dziś w nocy i kogo jeszcze zaprosić na wspólny wypad. Nie chcąc ich podsłuchiwać, skupił się znowu na drugiej stronie ulicy. Grupa androidów wyszła właśnie z kina. Nie było wśród nich człowieka i wszystkie miały ten sam model, więc różniły się tylko ubiorem.

Przyglądał im się dłuższą chwilę, z ciekawością obserwując jak się ze sobą komunikują. Androidy o tym samym modelu będące przyjaciółmi nie były niczym wyjątkowym, ale na swój sposób były jednak rzadkością. Coś musiało być w widzeniu swojej twarzy u innej istoty, co zniechęcało androidy do takich relacji. Tak mu się przynajmniej wydawało i jego bliscy zdawali się to potwierdzać swoimi kręgami przyjaciół. North wchodziła w interakcję ze swoim modelem tylko kiedy zajmowała się ich sprawami, nigdy nie widział jej z przyjacielskich stosunkach z drugim WR400. Josh nawet za często nie wpadał na swój model, ale w Jerychu aktualnie mieszkały dwa inne androidy wyglądające jak on i z tego co Markus wiedział, nie spędzał z nimi czasu. To samo Simon, który podobnie jak North, rozmawiał z innymi PL600 tylko kiedy jakiś przychodził do niego po pomoc.

Nieco nie rozumiał tej niechęci, ale z drugiej strony on nie widywał swojej twarzy dzień w dzień na ulicy.

Pasy wreszcie zrobiły się zielone i Markus przeszedł na drugą stronę, mijając trzy androidy spod kina. Kontynuując drogę do domu natykał się na kolejne pary mieszane, ale jedna w szczególności przyciągnęła jego uwagę. Kobieta szła pchając przed sobą wózek z dzieckiem, obok niej szedł android, a kawałek przed nimi biegali i droczyli się ze sobą dwaj chłopcy – bliźniacy. Minął ich szybko, bo szli w przeciwnych kierunkach, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać i obejrzał się za nimi. Nie miał pojęcia, czy tych dwoje było parą czy może android zajmował się przed rewolucją domem i dziećmi tej kobiety i postanowił wrócić. Nie to było jednak ważne, a to, że wyglądali na szczęśliwą rodzinę, a rodzina to było coś, czego niemal każdy android pożądał. Cieszył się, że wreszcie nadeszły czasy, kiedy to marzenie mogło się spełnić, za jakiś czas także prawnie, gdy będzie można zawierać małżeństwa czy adoptować dzieci.

Markus miał szczęście od samego początku. Carl był jego rodziną, a później także Jerycho. Teraz z Simonem również tworzył dwuosobową rodzinę, ich własną, ale widok tych bliźniaków uświadomił mu, że zmarnował kilka miesięcy cennego czasu, który mógł poświęcić poznaniu kolejnej więzi rodzinnej, jakiej androidy nie doświadczały. Braterstwa.

Nie rozumiał czemu wcześniej na to nie wpadł, zwłaszcza że miał idealną sytuację do wykorzystania, poniekąd miał rodzeństwo. Mógł być jedynym modelem RK200, ale nie był jedynym RK. Dwa inne znajdowały się wraz z nim w Detroit, a mimo to nie zrobił nic, by nawiązać z nimi głębszą więź. Z Connorem czasami rozmawiał, ale nie tak często jak myślał, że będzie i zazwyczaj na tematy skupiające się głównie na polityce, okazjonalnie przeplatane przez kulinarne rozmowy. Simon częściej rozmawiał z porucznikiem niż Markus z Connorem.

 Z kolei RK900 w ogóle nie znał. Chciał poznać go od podstaw, a Connora dogłębniej. Łączyła ich tylko seria i podobne funkcje, a powinno coś więcej. Byli czymś najbardziej zbliżonym do ludzkiej rodziny i do tej pory nic z tym nie zrobili. Przynajmniej on powinien był coś zrobić, był najstarszy i jako starszy brat powinien był wyjść z inicjatywą.

Zamyślony dotarł wreszcie do domu, gdzie był już Simon, który cały dzień spędził w Jerychu, którym zarządzali razem z Joshem. Markus i North nie mieli na to czasu, a ktoś musiał pilnować porządku.

\- Witaj w domu, Markus – przywitał się Simon ze swojego miejsca na kanapie, gdzie czytał książkę. Pochłaniał je w zastraszającym tempie. Czasami gdy się budził, Markus widział go czytającego coś w środku nocy. Uzależnił się.

\- Cześć – odparł i ucałował swojego chłopaka w policzek, nim położył się na kanapie, kładąc mu głowę na kolanach. Simon z uśmiechem zaczął go po niej gładzić, dalej czytając książkę.

Nawet bycie w domu i relaksujący dotyk Simona nie sprawiły, że przestał myśleć o byciu prawdziwym rodzeństwem wraz z dwoma pozostałymi RK. Im dłużej o tym myślał, tym bardziej mu się ta perspektywa podobała. Nigdy specjalnie nie myślał o byciu czyimś bratem, ale przez większość swojego istnienia był przekonany, że jest jedynym przedstawicielem RK, do czasu aż w sierpniu zeszłego roku zobaczył Connora w telewizji. Później gdy już wiedział także o istnieniu RK900, też nie myślał o nich jako rodzeństwie, ale to naprawdę miało sens. Podczas gdy inne androidy dzieliły zazwyczaj modele, a jeśli serie też, to zawsze w kilku tysiącach, oni naprawdę mieli coś wyjątkowego. Każdy z nich był jedyny w swoim rodzaju, jak w prawdziwym rodzeństwie. Byłoby szkoda nigdy tego nie doświadczyć.

Tylko czy jego nieoficjalni bracia będą chcieli tego samego? Tak się napalił na możliwość bycia starszym bratem, że całkiem zapomniał, że nie można ich trzech nawet nazwać przyjaciółmi. 

\- Powinienem gdzieś ich zaprosić – stwierdził na głos.

\- Kogo? – zapytał Simon, odkładając na moment książkę, by poświęcić całą swoją uwagę Markusowi.  

\- Connora i RK900 – odparł i przymknął oczy, rozkoszując się dotykiem dłoni Simona na swojej głowie. – Ledwo się znamy, a należymy do jednej serii.

\- To nie zmusza was do bycia przyjaciółmi – zauważył.

\- Może, ale... Chciałbym być z nimi blisko – wyznał, spoglądając na swojego chłopaka. – Z Connorem trochę jestem, ale rzadko kiedy jesteśmy tylko we dwóch. Zazwyczaj ty i porucznik jesteście z nami. A RK900 nie znam kompletnie. Widziałem go ze trzy razy z czego jeden zaraz po jego aktywowaniu. Nie wiem nawet czy chciałby się spotkać.

\- Connor z nim pracuje. Nawet jeśli nie przyjdzie dla ciebie, to może chociaż dla niego – zaproponował Simon.

\- Myślisz, że powinienem ich gdzieś zaprosić? – Był zdecydowany, ale Simon zawsze rzucał nowe światło na każdą sytuację, więc słuchanie jego opinii w danej sprawie, to była konieczność.

\- Myślę, że tak – odparł. – Ty odpoczniesz od polityki, a oni od policji. No i będziesz miał nowych przyjaciół, z którymi będziesz mógł częściej wychodzić.

\- Jeśli nasze charaktery nie wejdą nam w drogę – zauważył. Connor był przyjacielski, ale nie miał pojęcia jak będzie wyglądała relacja z RK900. – Może mnie nie polubią, gdy bliżej się poznamy.

\- Nie można cię nie lubić.

\- Nie jesteś obiektywny.

\- Nie kłóć się ze mną, ja zawsze mam rację – zwrócił mu uwagę Simon, trącając go w nos. Markus zaśmiał się i odwrócił, obejmując partnera w pasie i wtulając się w jego brzuch.

\- Okej, skontaktuje się z nimi jutro, pojadę na komisariat – postanowił i westchnął. – Czytaj.

\- Zamierzałem, ale mi przerwałeś – zauważył i kontynuował rozdział, dalej gładząc Markusa po głowie.

 

***

 

Ziewając, Hank wszedł na komisariat, wcale nie gotowy na kolejny powolny dzień papierkowej roboty. Connor podążał tuż za nim, niosąc w dłoniach jego pudełko z lunchem.

\- Dzień dobry, poruczniku – przywitały się androidki zajmujące się petentami. – Dzień dobry, Connor.

\- Dzień dobry, dziewczyny – odpowiedział im, podczas gdy Connor jedynie skinął głową.

Mieli już przejść do biur, gdy jedna z dziewczyn ich zatrzymała:

\- Nie przeraźcie się, ale macie gościa w biurze – powiedziała im androidka o imieniu Tasha.

\- Kogo? – spytał Hank podejrzliwie. Czyżby dostali sprawę i przyszedł ich interesant? Może jakiś świadek z poprzedniej sprawy?

Connor nie czekał na odpowiedź tylko pospiesznie ruszył do biura, więc Hank machnął ręką i poszedł za nim, zatrzymując się tuż za jego plecami. Już z wejścia mieli widok na swoje biurka. Przy tym należącym do Connora zobaczyli Markusa, który z zainteresowaniem oglądał rzeczy poustawiana na blacie, kompletnie nieświadomy spojrzeń ludzi obecnych na komisariacie. Albo po prostu je ignorował.

\- Zapraszałeś go? – zapytał partnera.

\- Nie – odparł Connor. – Ale jego obecność nie wróży nic dobrego.

\- Pokłóciliście się? – zdziwił się. Ostatnim razem, gdy Markus i Connor się widzieli, ten drugi udał się na kilka godzin do Jerycha, to było z dwa tygodnie temu i od tamtego czasu tych dwóch nie miało okazji się zobaczyć. Może doszło do kłótni, choć Simon chyba by mu powiedział. On i PL600 spotkali się w ciągu tych dwóch tygodni kilka razy, by oglądać powtórki sezonu koszykarskiego, na pewno nie ukryłby przed nim takiej informacji.

\- Nie przypominam sobie – przyznał zmieszany, odwracając się do Hanka. – Ale jeśli Markus tu jest, to może coś się stało jakimś androidom i potrzebuje naszej pomocy.

\- Zaraz naprawdę będzie jej potrzebował, Gavin właśnie do niego podszedł – zwrócił uwagę partnera, który natychmiast spojrzał w tamtym kierunku.

\- Szlag – przeklął i ruszył w stronę obu mężczyzn, by zapobiec jakiejś kompromitującej policję sytuacji. Było nie było, Markus był kimś ważnym w tym kraju. Hank raczej miał w nosie politycznych ważniaków, ale lubił Markusa, więc wolałby, żeby Gavin nie wpłynął na jego ocenę ludzkości i zepsuł całe to przymierze pomiędzy ludźmi i androidami.

Poszedł za Connorem, a gdy obaj się zbliżyli, Markus zauważył ich pierwszy i ignorując Gavina odwrócił się do nich z uśmiechem.

\- Connor, poruczniku – przywitał się. Reed fuknął obrażony.

\- Co tam, Markus? – spytał go Hank, zerkając na Gavina. – A ty co kombinujesz?

\- Co? Nie mogę pogadać z ważną postacią? – Reed skrzyżował ręce na piersi i spiorunował Hanka wzrokiem. – Właśnie pytałem naszego robo Jezusa, czy myśli o założeniu własnego Kościoła, żeby dopełnić obrazu, jaki sobie kreuje.

\- O ile mnie pamięć nie myli, a nie sądzę by tak było, pytałeś mnie o autograf, detektywie Reed – zauważył Markus, odwracając się znów  do Gavina.

Hank był pewien, że to tylko żart, że Markus chciał się tak odgryźć za głupi komentarz o Kościele, ale Reed się zaczerwienił i prawie zaczął toczyć pianę z pyska.

\- O mój Boże, serio? – zaśmiał się Hank. – Ty chcesz autograf androida?

\- Nie androida, Markusa – wytłumaczył się, dalej zawstydzony.

\- Który zupełnym przypadkiem jest androidem – przypomniał Connor.

\- Wiesz ile taki gówno chodzi na aukcjach internetowych? – usprawiedliwiał się znowu Gavin. Hank nawet mu wierzył, że tylko o to chodziło. – Nikt jeszcze nie ma takiego autografu, a w Internecie jest masa świrów, którzy daliby za to fortunę. Za to i za możliwość przespania się z nim – dodał i skinął na Markusa, który zdziwiony uniósł brwi w górę.

\- Nie będę pytał, co robisz na takich stronach – stwierdził Hank i odepchnął Reeda, chcąc się dostać do swojego biurka. Gavin uznał to za sygnał do odejścia i wciąż fukając odmaszerował do siebie, jeszcze bardziej czerwony na twarzy niż przed chwilą. – No, mamy tego kretyna z głowy. To co cię sprowadza, Markus? Wszystko w porządku w raju androidów czy znowu ktoś pomazał ściany?

\- Ze ścianami wszystko w porządku, wykorzystałem te wszystkie obraźliwe hasła do stworzenia własnego graffiti – wyjaśnił RK200. Nie tak dawno temu jakiś chłystek nabazgrał na ścianach Jerycha jakieś głupoty na temat androidów, wykorzystując moment, kiedy wokół budynku jeden jedyny raz nie było nikogo pilnującego okolicy. – Ale ja nie w tej sprawie. Przyszedłem porozmawiać z Connorem i RK900.

Hank i Connor popatrzyli na siebie zaskoczeni.

\- Czyli nie potrzebujesz naszej pomocy? – spytał dla pewności Connor.

\- Na szczęście nie – odparł z uśmiechem, rozglądając się. – Mam tylko pewną sprawę do przedyskutowania.

\- Nie wiem gdzie jest K9 – przyznał Connor. – Ale mogę go poszukać.

\- Jest w archiwum – poinformował go Gavin, schowany za tabletem z wiadomościami dnia. Hank i oba RK odwrócili się w jego stronę.

\- Już nie.

\- Jezu! – wrzasnął Gavin i wyskoczył z krzesła. Tuż za jego plecami stał bardzo zadowolony z siebie K9. Hank uśmiechnął się wrednie i pokręcił głową, postanawiając zabrać się do pracy, skoro androidy miały coś do załatwienia między sobą.

\- Coś nie tak, detektywie Reed? – zapytał sarkastycznie RK900, praktycznie cedząc tytuł Gavina.

\- Przestraszyłeś mnie, ty chuju – powiedział oskarżycielsko i wrócił do siedzenia, podczas gdy jego partner okrążył jego krzesło, by przejść do pozostałych RK.

\- Dobrze, o to mi chodziło.

\- Łajza – mruknął Gavin i odważył się wyjrzeć z tabletu, natychmiast się za niego chowając, gdy zobaczył skierowane w niego spojrzenia trzech androidów. Hank nie zazdrościł mu jego pozycji.

\- To jest właśnie Gavin – westchnął RK900, zwracając się do Markusa. – Nie zwracaj na niego uwagi, dużo szczeka, ale nie gryzie, bo za bardzo się boi.

\- Z pewnością jest specyficzny – stwierdził uprzejmie Markus. Hank zerknął na niego okiem i zauważył, że RK200 jest dziwnie podekscytowany. Nigdy go takim nie widział. – Możemy gdzieś porozmawiać we trzech na osobności?

\- Nikogo nie ma teraz w pokojach przesłuchań – zauważył Connor. – Możemy przejść tam.

\- Czy to coś poważnego? – zmartwił się K9. – Jakaś misja?

Oczywiście, RK900 dalej myślał w kategoriach misji.

\- Obiecuję, że to nic poważnego – zapewnił Markus. Uśmiechał się podejrzanie szeroko, Hank trochę się martwił, że zaraz mu się program odpowiedzialny za mimikę sfajczy. – Prowadźcie zatem.

\- Tylko grzecznie mi tam! – krzyknął za androidami Gavin. – Żadnego kręcenia porno.

Hank skrzywił się, gdy Reed zaczął się obleśnie śmiać ze swojego wyrafinowanego żartu. Zdziwił się trochę, że K9 z marszu się na niego nie rzucił za ten tekst.

\- Naprawdę powinieneś przestać wchodzić na strony z porno androidów – powiedział mu.

\- Nie wchodzę na żadne porno androidów! – odkrzyknął wściekle Reed, zwracając uwagę innych policjantów.

\- Hej, nikt cie tu nie ocenia, Gavin, spokojnie – powiedziała do niego Chen i poklepała go po ramieniu, gdy przechodziła obok. – Po rewolucji nikogo nie dziwi pociąg do androidów. Nawet wcześniej nikogo nie dziwił.

\- Ja wcale…

\- Hej, moja sąsiadka jest androidem i jest samotna, mogę was spiknąć – zaoferował Ben. – No chyba że wolisz kogoś o urodzie Connora, wtedy nie pomogę. Connor jest z Hankiem, a K9 wyprułby ci flaki.

\- Pierdolcie się wszyscy!

Gavin poderwał się z krzesła i ruszył do łazienki, zawracając w ostatniej chwili, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, jak to mogłoby wyglądać. 

\- Nie uciekaj, Gavin! – zawołał za nim Hank. Reed zmierzał do archiwum. – Zawsze mogło być gorzej, mogłeś się zakochać w tosterze!

Z rozbawionym uśmiechem, Hank wstał od biurka i poszedł sobie zrobić kawę. A myślał, że to będzie nudny dzień.

 

***

  
Markus pierwszy raz w życiu był w pokoju przesłuchań. Nie zdarzyło mu się złamać prawa już po tym, jak popełnienie przestępstwa zapewniłoby mu wizytę w takim miejscu zamiast natychmiastową śmierć i miał nadzieję, że nigdy nie będzie miał okazji być tutaj jako ktoś inny niż zwykły odwiedzający. Pomimo swojej prostoty, pokój był dość nieprzyjemny, choć Connorowi i RK900 zdawało się to nie przeszkadzać. Pewnie kwestia przyzwyczajenia. No i oni zawsze byli po tej lepszej stronie stołu.

\- To o czym chciałeś porozmawiać, Markus? – spytał Connor, przysiadając na stole. RK900 stał zaraz obok niego i gdyby Markus nie wiedział, uznałby go za androida będącego dalej pod kontrolą własnego programu. Zastanawiał się, czy ktoś w ogóle pomaga najmłodszemu RK odkrywać człowieczeństwo czy sam musi sobie radzić?

\- Wczoraj zdałem sobie sprawę, że nie korzystamy z faktu, że mamy najwięcej wspólnego z rodzeństwem niż pozostałe androidy – wyjaśnił im swoje wczorajsze rozterki. Connor i RK900 przyjrzeli mu się zainteresowani. – Oczywiście spotykam się czasami z tobą, Connor, ale mam wrażenie, że nasze rozmowy są zbyt skoncentrowane na jednym temacie

\- Nie sądziłem, że mamy jakiś inny temat do rozmów – wyznał Connor, a jego słowa zasmuciły Markusa. Naprawdę tak słabo pokazywał mu, że mogą być ze sobą blisko? Może gdyby częściej bywał w Jerychu, kiedy Connor wpadał w odwiedziny… Na tym etapie Josh i pozostali byli Connorowi bliżsi niż jego własny brat.

\- Czas to zmienić – postanowił pewny siebie. – Na ten moment jesteśmy braćmi tylko w teorii, a chciałbym czegoś więcej. Co prawda nigdy nie miałem brata i nie miałem okazji obserwować zbyt wielu takich relacji, ale możemy się uczyć nawzajem, być dla siebie, wspierać się, pomagać sobie nawzajem i po prostu spędzać razem czas.

\- Czy na tej samej zasadzie nie działa przyjaźń? – zmieszał się RK900. – Czemu nadawać temu tytuł braterstwa?

\- To prawda, że więzy rodzinne przypominają przyjaźń – zgodził się z nim. Wziął wcześniej pod uwagę, że najtrudniej będzie przekonać właśnie najmłodszego z nich. Miał najkrótszy kontakt z ludzkością, więc nie rozumiał jeszcze wszystkiego. Markus sam nie pojął jeszcze idei ludzkości, był pewien, że nawet sami ludzie jej nie rozumieją, nie do końca, ale to właśnie było w niej takie interesujące. Człowieczeństwo było po prostu atrakcyjniejsze w porównaniu do przewidywalnego programu komputerowego, jaki nimi do niedawna rządził. – Czasami przyjaciel jest bliższą rodziną niż ktoś naprawdę połączony więzami krwi. Dla mnie rodzina to ktoś na kim można zawsze bez względu na wszystko polegać. Wiem, że mogę też polegać na moich przyjaciołach, ale są sytuacje, gdy nawet przyjaciele są drugim wyborem. Chcę tego dla nas. Żebyśmy zawsze wiedzieli, że możemy na siebie liczyć, wspierać, walczyć o siebie i że jeden skoczy za drugim w ogień.

\- Chciałbym tego – przyznał podekscytowany Connor. – Mam już taką więź z Hankiem i Sumo, są moją rodziną, ale chciałbym mieć braci. To mogłoby być interesujące i nowe doświadczenie.

Markus uśmiechnął się ucieszony, gdy już druga osoba z nich trzech była za jego pomysłem. Teraz tylko przekonać RK900, który dalej nie widział w tym wszystkim sensu. Dodatkowy powód, by wcielić cały plan w życie. Młodszemu androidowi przyda się nieco lekcji z bycia człowiekiem. To że był wolny nie załatwiało całej sprawy. Zdał sobie z tego sprawę po rewolucji, gdy tysiące obudzonych androidów może i było wolnych, ale nie wiedziało kompletnie co ze sobą zrobić i z czystego przyzwyczajenia szły za tym, który dowodził, w tym przypadku za nim. Do dzisiaj żałował, że tak brutalnie wyrwał te wszystkie androidy z ich bezpiecznej przestrzeni.

\- Zdajecie sobie sprawę, że to o czym mówicie nie powstanie w jeden dzień? – spytał ich RK900. – Moje dane pokazują, że same więzy krwi, czy jak w naszym przypadku, ta sama seria, nie czynią z kogoś rodziny. Connor i ja pracujemy razem, a mimo to nie jesteśmy blisko.

Markus spojrzał na Connora, który odwrócił wzrok, zmartwiony słowami młodszego brata. Musiał czuć się winny, że nic z tym nie zrobił, tak jak on czuł się winny tego, że już dawno temu nie przeprowadzili podobnej rozmowy. Naprawdę mieli coś wyjątkowego, powinni byli z tego skorzystać w chwili, kiedy obudzili RK900 po raz pierwszy. Zamiast tego on zajął się polityką, Connor policją, a RK900 był i pewnie dalej jest zagubiony tym wszystkim.

\- Dlatego jest też druga część mojego planu – wyjaśnił mu Markus. Connor znów spojrzał w jego stronę, wyraźnie zainteresowany. Dobrze było widać takie zaangażowanie nie tylko u siebie. – Chcę was bliżej poznać. Od każdej strony, dowiedzieć się co lubicie robić, poznać waszych przyjaciół, zwyczaje, zalety i wady, wszystko. I żebyście wy poznali moje. Bez żadnego transferu danych, zrobimy to powoli.

\- Jak? – dociekał dalej RK900.

\- Tak jak ludzie – odparł po prostu. – Oni mają całe życie na nawiązywanie takiej więzi, my niestety nie, ale regularne spotykanie się i spędzanie czasu powinno być dobrym zamiennikiem.

\- Rodzinne wypady, podoba mi się – włączył się znów do rozmowy Connor. – Widziałem takie w telewizji. Według seriali i filmów, wypady za miasto albo na miasto to zawsze dobry sposób na zawiązanie więzi. Zwłaszcza jeśli po drodze natrafimy na jakieś kłopoty. Wspólne ich rozwiązywanie też zbliża ludzi.

\- Camping możemy odłożyć na później, ale wypad na miasto to dokładnie to, o czym myślałem, gdy przychodził mi do głowy ten pomysł – wyznał Markus, uśmiechając się do Connora, nim zwrócił się do RK900. Czy on miał jakieś imię? – Co o tym myślisz? Dołączysz do swoich, póki co teoretycznych braci?

RK900 popatrzył najpierw na niego, a potem na Connora, który zamrugał niewinnie oczami, przekrzywiając nieco głowę w bok. Z jakiegoś powodu to zadziałało, bo młodszy android, choć dalej niepewny, westchnął i Markus już wiedział, że go mają.

\- W porządku – zgodził się. Connor zeskoczył ze stołu i uśmiechnął się szeroko, wyraźnie zadowolony z siebie.

\- Świetnie! – ucieszył się Markus. – Dajcie mi znać, kiedy będziecie wolni, to dostosuje do was mój grafik. Pójdziemy wtedy na miasto i zaczniemy naszą braterską integrację.

\- Nie mogę się doczekać – wyznał Connor, dalej się uśmiechając. – Muszę powiedzieć Hankowi i pochwalić się, że będę starszym bratem. Takim oficjalnym.

Po tych słowach Connor opuścił pokój przesłuchań, a on został sam z RK900. Nie wiedział jeszcze co myśleć o tym androidzie, wyglądał dość nieprzyjaźnie, ale był bardzo zdeterminowany, by stali się sobie bliscy.

– Trochę to niesprawiedliwe, że będąc najbardziej zaawansowanym modelem, jestem przy tym najmłodszy – stwierdził RK900. Markus zaśmiał się pod nosem.

\- Młodszemu rodzeństwu często wszystko uchodzi na sucho – pocieszył go. Android wzruszył ramionami. Chyba musiał jeszcze sobie przetworzyć cały ten plan. – Pójdę już, nie będę wam przeszkadzać w pracy, ale może zaczniemy naszą relację od poznania przeze mnie twojego imienia?

\- Mówią na mnie na komendzie K9 – odpowiedział. – Nie wybrałem sobie jeszcze imienia.

Markus postanowił nie drążyć tematu, choćby dlatego, że mogło to być nietaktowne. Zanotował sobie jednak, by pomóc młodszemu bratu znaleźć w przyszłości imię.

\- Miło cię oficjalnie poznać, K9 – powiedział i wyciągnął dłoń, którą młodszy android niepewnie uścisnął. – Do zobaczenia niedługo.

\- Do zobaczenia – odparł i przez moment na jego ustach malował się uśmiech.

Markus był dobrej myśli.

 

***

  
Connor skontaktował się z nim dwa później. On i K9 załatwili sobie wolny czwartek, więc tego właśnie dnia postanowili rozpocząć starania o to, by stać się rodzeństwem. Markus był naprawdę podekscytowany i bez większego żalu poprzekładał spotkania, jakie miał mieć tego dnia, część po prostu załatwiając wcześniej, gdy była okazja. Pewnie to Connor i K9 powinni byli dopasować się do niego, na pewno mieli łatwiej, ale ponieważ to był jego pomysł, czuł się w obowiązku, by to im dogodzić. Poza tym chciał im pokazać jak bardzo mu na tym zależy, a rezygnacja z ważnych spotkań politycznych, by spotkać się z braćmi, była idealnym przykładem jego zaangażowania.

\- Denerwujesz się? – spytał Simon w środę wieczorem.

\- Skąd wiesz? – zainteresował się. To prawda, że był nieco nerwowy i podekscytowany na przemian, ale był pewien, że dobrze to maskuje. Nie chciał niepotrzebnie martwić PL600.

\- Bo od kilku minut stoisz przed płótnem i jeszcze nic nie namalowałeś – odparł, a Markus zdał sobie sprawę, że ma rację. Wpatrywał się w białe płótno przed sobą, a potem spojrzał na paletę z nieruszonymi farbami. Chciał coś namalować przed snem, ale najwyraźniej nie miał co na to liczyć.

\- Trochę tak – przyznał, odkładając paletę i pędzel na miejsce. Nie ma sensu próbować, jeśli w ciągu kilku minut żadna inspiracja nie przyszła mu do głowy, to już tak się nie stanie. Zamiast więc stać jak jakiś zepsuty android, dołączył do Simona, który siedział na małej kanapie, która stała tu tylko po to, by PL600 mógł przebywać wygodnie w pracowni, gdy Markus malował. – To pierwszy raz kiedy będziemy robić coś razem. Do tej pory tylko rozmawiałem z Connorem i zawsze ktoś był w pobliżu.

\- Jeśli cie to pocieszy, teraz też ktoś będzie – uśmiechnął się do niego Simon. – Ludzie i androidy spacerujący po ulicach.

Markus prychnął.

\- Nie wiem czy obecność obcych osób dużo pomoże – stwierdził i złapał Simona za rękę, by dodać samemu sobie otuchy. Jego chłopak od razu splótł ich palce.

\- To tylko spotkanie z dwoma androidami, Markus, nie walka o wolność – zauważył rozbawiony. – Nie umrzesz od tego.

\- Cieszę się, że cię to bawi – odparł z przekąsem.

\- Nie naśmiewam się z ciebie tylko z twoich nerwów – wyjaśnił.

\- Oh, czyli ze mnie? – spytał i trącił kostkę Simona stopą.

\- Trochę też – wyznał, całując go w policzek. – Wszystko będzie dobrze, zobaczysz.

Wiedział, że Simon ma rację, ale nie pomogło mu to się uspokoić. Im mniej godzin pozostawało do spotkania, tym coraz bardziej był zdenerwowany.

\- Wiele rzeczy może pójść nie tak – zmartwił się. – Wciąż nie wiem jak rozmawiać z K9, może się zdarzyć jakiś wypadek, Connor i K9 mogą zostać wezwani do pracy, pogoda może nie dopisać, możemy się natknąć na przeciwników androidów albo…

\- Jeszcze chwila i zaczniesz przewidywać atak nuklearny albo katastrofę kosmiczną – przerwał mu rozbawiony Simon. – Nie przejmuj się rzeczami, na które nie masz wpływu. Skup się na tym, że poznasz bliżej swoich braci i spędzicie miło czas, a ze wszystkimi przeszkodami poradzicie sobie razem. Zresztą co może pójść nie tak, gdy wszystko masz już zaplanowane?

Markus zesztywniał cały.

\- Bo masz wszystko zaplanowane, prawda? – spytał go Simon. Pokręcił w odpowiedzi głową. – Markus! Miałeś na to praktycznie cały tydzień!

\- Wiem! – odparł spanikowany. – Musiało mi wypaść z głowy, byłem zbyt przejęty tym, by pozałatwiać wszystkie swoje sprawy, a gdy nie robiłem tego, to po prostu się ekscytowałem.

To był poważny błąd. Wciąż miał kilka godzin, by to naprawić i na pewno poradzi sobie lepiej niż człowiek w podobnej sytuacji, ale to nie znaczyło, że nie wpadł właśnie w kłopoty. Świetnie się zaczął jego plan. W zasadzie to jeszcze do końca się nie zaczął, a on już coś zepsuł. Zaczynał myśleć, że jedyne w czym był dobry, to planowanie rewolucji i manipulowanie politykami.

Simon westchnął rozczarowany i pokręcił głową.

\- Co jest z tobą i relacjami międzyludzkimi? – zapytał poważnie. – Najpierw twoje nieudolne uwodzenie…

\- Hej, wszystko poza rozmową o mnie i North było świetne, nie możesz temu zaprzeczyć – wtrącił się. Sposób w jaki stali się parą wciąż był dla niego drażliwy. Plan był w zasadzie idealny, popełnił tylko jeden błąd, Simon nie musiał mu tego każdego dnia wypominać, nawet jeśli nie było w tym żadnego jadu.

\- Przyznaję, twoje sposoby na spędzanie ze mną czasu były przyjemne, ale podstawa planu nadal była zła – upierał się. – Teraz nawet żadnej nie masz.

\- Oczywiście, że mam. Nawiązanie więzi z Connorem i K9, to podstawa planu.

Simon uśmiechnął się ze współczuciem.

\- Jakim cudem jeszcze żyjemy? – spytał rozbawiony. – Albo ty żyjesz? Gdyby nie pojawienie się Connora i atak FBI na Jerycho, wystawiłbyś się ludziom na celownik.

\- Wróciłbym.

\- Czyżby? – niedowierzał.

\- Tego właśnie chciałeś, więc tak bym zrobił – odparł, a Simon zarumienił się.

\- To i tak było głupie.

\- Skąd wiesz, że by nie zadziałało? Nie wiadomo jak by się ten plan potoczył.

\- Myślę, że zamordowanie cię z zimną krwią zrobiłoby na ludziach mniejsze wrażenie niż wybicie dziesiątek androidów i nasz wspólny śpiew – stwierdził. – Ale uznajmy, że mogło się udać.

\- Myślisz, że jutrzejszy dzień też się uda? – spytał. Potrzebował jakiegoś zapewnienia, nawet jeśli Simon nie mógł wiedzieć, czy jutrzejszy dzień będzie sukcesem czy spektakularną klapą. – Nawet bez planu?

\- Zawsze możesz go ułożyć – zaproponował. – Możecie też improwizować, nie ma w tym nic złego. Na pewno świetnie spędzicie razem czas.

To właśnie chciał usłyszeć.

\- Jeśli to wszystko – odezwał się znowu Simon – to chodźmy już do łóżka. Lepiej żebyś na jutro miał uporządkowane myśli.

\- Ale nic jeszcze nie zaplanowałem – zaprotestował, gdy PL600 podniósł go z kanapy i pociągnął w stronę sypialni.

\- Jesteś Markus, wymyślisz coś w drodze na miejsce spotkania – zapewnił go i pociągnął go nieco mocniej. – Chodź. Nikt nie powiedział, że musimy spać, żebyś się zrelaksował.

Markus uśmiechnął się i bez dalszych protestów dał się zaciągnąć do sypialni.  

 

***

  
Może to nie był dobry pomysł uprawiać seks całą noc. Jasne, bez wątpienia się uspokoił dzięki temu i nie był już taki zestresowany, ale gdy z rana udawał się na spotkanie z Connorem i RK900, to dalej nie miał planu na to, co będą robić. Simon proponował mu improwizację, ale nie pasowało mu to. Wszystko musiało być zaplanowane co do minuty, więc gdy jechał taksówką na miejsce, na szybko stworzył plan dnia podobny do tego, jakim posługiwał się na co dzień, gdy chodziło o politykę. Był w tym dobry, planował takie grafiki od wielu miesięcy i ani razu żaden go nie zawiódł, a powstanie tego nowego dodało mu pewności siebie. Z planem czuł się bezpieczniejszy. Podobne planowanie doprowadziło ich tam, gdzie są teraz. Bez niego nie odmieniliby Capitol Park czy włamali się do Stratford Tower.

Umówił się z braćmi w charakterystycznym miejscu, bo choć żaden z nich nie miałby problemu z odnalezieniem się w Detroit, to wolał nie komplikować sprawy. Zresztą Downtown to też dobre miejsce startowe.

Przybył na miejsce jako pierwszy i nerwy od razu powróciły. Próbował sobie tłumaczyć, że nie ma się czego bać, że to tylko Connor i RK900, a nie ktoś obcy, ale nie pomagało to zbytnio. Perspektywa spotkania kogoś obcego była wręcz mniej przerażająca niż znajomych osób. Nawet przed pierwszym spotkaniem z prezydent Warren się tak nie stresował, a przecież decydowało ono o przyszłości wszystkich androidów w USA, a nie tylko jego przyszłej relacji z braćmi.

Gdyby nie to, że chciał, by spotkali się tylko we trójkę, to zabrałby ze sobą Simona. Sama jego obecność dodałaby mu otuchy, ale niestety musiał sobie radzić sam.

Sprawdził godzinę, pozostała dwójka miała jeszcze piętnaście minut, by się zjawić. Mogli być w każdej chwili, nie oczekiwał od nich punktualności, ale na pewno nie zamierzali się spóźnić. Rozejrzał się na wszelki wypadek, ale nie dostrzegł obu RK w tłumie, więc podszedł do oddzielającej przechodniów od rzeki barierki i oparł się o nią, spoglądając na wodę. Jej praktycznie gładka tafla napełniła go nieco spokojem. Zdecydowanie za mało czasu spędzał na patrzeniu na naturę. Któregoś dnia będzie musiał zabrać Simona do parku i po prostu spędzić tam cały dzień, może coś namalować albo skomponować. O ile znajdzie wolną chwilę. Każdy dzień miał zajęty jakimś spotkaniem, a jeśli nie, to sam siadał do papierów. Im dłużej siedział w polityce, tym więcej czasu mu odbierała.

Gdy to zaczynał, nie przypuszczał, że tak go to pochłonie. Chyba powinien pomyśleć o przekazaniu większej ilości obowiązków innym androidom, zamiast robić większość samemu. Miałby więcej czasu dla siebie, Simona, Carla, a teraz też i braci. O ile wszystko pójdzie dziś dobrze.

Poczuł nieprzyjemne uczucie w żołądku, gdy przypomniał sobie o tym wszystkim, co mogłoby pójść nie tak. Przeanalizował jeszcze raz plan, by upewnić się, że wszystko jest na swoim miejscu i odetchnął z ulgą, gdy okazało się, że nie popełnił przy planowaniu żadnego błędu. Nigdy wcześniej mu się to nie zdarzyło, ale wolał mieć pewność.

\- Witaj, Markus.

Zaskoczony nagłym przywitaniem, Markus odwrócił się szybko i zobaczył RK900 stojącego praktycznie zaraz za nim. Był zdziwiony, że go nie usłyszał, nowsze modele RK musiały być zaprojektowane tak, by mogły się skradać bezszelestnie. Albo po prostu za bardzo się zamyślił.

\- Cześć – przywitał się z bratem, uśmiechem chcąc mu pokazać, że cieszy się z jego przybycia. K9 nieśmiało go odwzajemnił. – Myślałem, że przyjedziesz z Connorem.

\- Nie mieszkamy razem – wyjaśnił i podszedł bliżej, stając obok Markusa. Nie oparł się jednak plecami o barierkę tak jak zrobił to on, cały był sztywny. Wyglądał bardzo formalnie, nie miał co prawda munduru policyjnego, ale miał uniform CyberLife, w który był ubrany, gdy go obudzili. Czy on nie miał innych ubrań? – W zasadzie miałby nawet nie po drodze, gdyby chciał mnie podwieźć.

\- Gdzie w takim razie mieszkasz? – spytał. Musieli takie rzeczy wiedzieć, jeśli mieli być braćmi.

\- Na komendzie – odparł spokojnie, podczas gdy Markus popatrzył na niego zaskoczony.

\- Nie masz domu? – zdziwił się. Rzadko kiedy spotykał bezdomne androidy. Większość dzieliła ze sobą mieszkania, miała swoje własne albo przebywały w Jerychu. Te które przebywały cały czas na zewnątrz były narażone na niebezpieczeństwo. Nie tylko zabierały miejsca ludzkim bezdomnym, ale też wystawiały się na cel grupom antyandroidowym. – Nie płacą ci za twoją pracę?

\- Nie widzę po prostu sensu w posiadaniu własnego domu, skoro następnego dnia i tak wrócę znowu do pracy.

To było trochę smutne. K9 nie miał co robić w wolnym czasie, więc siedział całymi dniami na komendzie. Nie powinno tak być. Oczywiście to nie była jego sprawa, jeśli to była świadoma decyzja androida, ale coś mu mówiło, że nikt po prostu mu nie pokazał, że można coś robić w wolnym czasie. Pamiętał jak z początku jemu samemu było trudno znajdować sobie zajęcie, gdy mieszkał z Carlem. Gdy dopiero co poznaje się świat ludzi, wszystko jest nieco przerażające. K9 musiał się teraz czuć tak samo.

\- Mam nadzieję, że po dzisiejszym dniu znajdziesz coś, co stanie się twoim hobby – wyznał, a brat przyjrzał mu się zaciekawiony. – Jesteś wolny, twoja egzystencja nie musi się skupiać wyłącznie na pracy.

\- Wiem o tym – przyznał zmieszany i jakby zawstydzony. – Nie wiem po prostu jak zacząć coś nowego.

\- To naprawdę proste – zapewnił, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu. K9 chyba się tego nie spodziewał, bo gwałtownie odwrócił głowę w jego stronę i przyjrzał się dłoni. Markus wyczuwał, jaki jest spięty, ale nie zabrał ręki i po chwili android się rozluźnił.

\- Co ty lubisz robić? – spytał naprawdę zaciekawiony.

\- Głównie malować, grać na fortepianie i czytać wspólnie z moim chłopakiem, to takie trzy podstawowe zainteresowania – odpowiedział z przyjemnością. Cieszył się, że K9 równie chętnie chce go poznać, co on jego.

\- Dlaczego akurat to? – zdziwił się. – Coś podczas rewolucji cię zainspirowało?

\- Oh, nie, polubiłem to wszystko jeszcze zanim stałem się wolny – wyjaśnił bratu, który był tymi słowami bardzo zaskoczony.

\- To w ogóle możliwe? – zdziwił się. – Myślałem, że przed zostaniem defektem androidy nie mogą wykazywać ludzkich zachowań.

Markus wzruszył ramionami.

\- Widać coś ze mną nie tak – stwierdził. Żartował, ale K9 musiał wziąć to na poważnie, bo odwrócił wzrok i spojrzał w dół.

\- Prędzej ze mną. Jestem defektem już od miesięcy, a dalej nie wiem co to dokładnie znaczy, a tymczasem ty jeszcze przed zostaniem defektem zachowywałeś się jak człowiek.

\- Każdy zostaje defektem w różnym momencie – wyjaśnił mu, chcąc go jakoś pocieszyć. Nie zamierzał pozwolić, żeby jego własny brat uważał się za dziwadło. Jego obowiązkiem jako najstarszego z rodzeństwa było opiekowanie się młodszymi i z łatwością oraz przyjemnością wszedł teraz w tę rolę. – Dla jednych to długi proces, jak u mnie czy Connora, u innych szybki, wywołany traumą albo przez samozwańczego lidera androidów, który na szybko potrzebował armii.

Wciąż nie miał pojęcia jakim cudem miał umiejętność budzenia świadomości androidów i to nawet bez dotyku.

\- Poza tym, nie używajmy terminu „defekt” – zaproponował. – To co się z nami stało, to nie żadna usterka.

\- Czasami się tak czuję – wyznał. Markus był pod wrażeniem, że K9 już się przed nim otwierał. Może tego właśnie potrzebował cały ten czas? Kogoś, kto go wysłucha? – Nie zostałem do tego stworzony.

\- Jeśli stałeś się wolny, to zostałeś – zapewnił go. – I ja nie mam z tym nic wspólnego. Mogę budzić świadomość androidów, ale ona musi już tam być, żebym mógł ją obudzić. Zostałeś do tego stworzony, K9. Jak my wszyscy. Nie wiem jak i po co, czy to jakiś plan Kamskiego, ale prawda jest taka, że my wszyscy jesteśmy żywi. Ty także. I z czasem do tego przywykniesz.

RK900 popatrzył na niego uważnie, jakby próbował wykryć kłamstwo w jego słowach. Musiał wyczuć jego szczerość, bo uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością i przytaknął. Markus odwzajemnił uśmiech zadowolony. Pierwszy krok na drodze do zostanie braćmi zrobiony. Ten dzień zaczynał się wspaniale.

Chwilę po zakończeniu ich rozmowy, na ulicy zatrzymał się samochód. Silnik zwrócił ich uwagę, bo było to auto starego typu, bez nowoczesnego komputera pod maską. Znali tylko jedną osobę jeżdżącą takim autem i tak jak się spodziewali, to porucznik Anderson zatrzymał auto na poboczu.

Connor wysiadł od strony pasażera, unosząc dłoń w górę, by przywitać się z Markusem i K9. Markus od razu mu odmachał i po chwili ruszył w jego stronę, by przywitać się z porucznikiem. Słyszał jak brat idzie za nim, zapewne w tym samym celu.

\- Dzień dobry, poruczniku – przywitali się uprzejmie jeden po drugim. Hank pomachał do nich z uśmiechem.

\- Cześć, chłopcy – odparł, przechylając się w stronę miejsca pasażera, by lepiej ich widzieć. – Muszę przyznać, że to był dobry pomysł z tym wspólnym wypadem i byciem braćmi, Markus. Choć byłem pewien, że już nimi jesteście.

\- Będziemy – zapewnił. Poparcie porucznika bardzo go cieszyło, bez niego Connor pewnie nie byłby taki chętny. – Wszystko w swoim czasie.

\- Dobra, zostawiam Connora w twoich rękach, więc pilnuj mi go, bo jak coś mu się stanie, to obwiniam ciebie – ostrzegł poważnie.

\- Nie jestem dzieckiem, Hank – przypomniał mu Connor.

\- Ale potrafisz być głupi, a to wystarczy, by wpakować się w kłopoty – zauważył, ale za jego słowami nie kryła się żadna złośliwość, a jedynie czułość. – Więc żadnych głupich numerów. Markus, robisz za starszego brata, liczę na ciebie.

\- Nie zawiodę pana – obiecał.

\- Jestem średnim bratem, powinienem pilnować K9 – zdecydował Connor, na co RK900 skrzyżował ręce na piersi i spiorunował go wzrokiem.

\- Jestem silniejszy od ciebie – zauważył obrażony.

\- Ale mniej doświadczony.

\- Okej, nie kłóćcie się już na samym początku, co? – zaproponował porucznik, a Markus przytaknął.

\- Zgadzam się, mamy się dogadywać, a nie skakać sobie do gardeł.

\- Dobra. – Hank wydawał się być usatysfakcjonowany jego interwencją. – Jadę odwiedzić twojego chłoptasia. Jest w domu czy w Jerychu?

\- W Jerychu, przyjeżdża dzisiaj grupa androidów z Ann Arbor, Simon ma im znaleźć miejsce zamieszkania w Detroit.

\- Pomogę mu – zaproponował porucznik. – A wy, dzieciaki, bawcie się dobrze, nie pozabijajcie się i nie róbcie czegoś, czego ja bym nie zrobił.  

Przytaknęli całą trójką, a Connor nachylił się jeszcze do auta i ucałował Hanka na pożegnanie, nim ten odjechał w stronę Nowego Jerycha.

\- Cóż, możemy zaczynać – oznajmił entuzjastycznie Markus, a bracia popatrzyli na niego w oczekiwaniu. – Jesteście gotowi?

Connor uśmiechnął się, a K9 poruszył się niespokojnie nim pokiwali głowami. Nie było więc na co czekać. Mieli co prawda cały dzień dla siebie, ale Markus zamierzał wycisnąć z niego jak najwięcej.

\- Gdzie tak dokładnie idziemy i co będziemy robić? – spytał Connor idący po jego lewej stronie. K9 szedł z prawej i bardzo przypominał teraz ochroniarza, który jest tu tylko po to, by pilnować, a nie się dobrze bawić.

\- Zobaczycie na miejscu – odpowiedział mu Markus. – Zaplanowałem dokładnie cały dzień, więc na nudę nie będziemy narzekać.

Connor tylko przytaknął i nic nie powiedział, więc zapadła niezręczna cisza. Markus od razu poczuł się nieswojo, nie był przyzwyczajony do takich sytuacji. Z przyjaciółmi miał zawsze o czym rozmawiać, podobnie z politykami, ale nie miał kompletnie pojęcia jak zacząć rozmowę ze swoimi braćmi, skoro znał ich tylko trochę i nie wiedział o czym chcieliby rozmawiać.

Zakładał, że rozmowa to najlepszy sposób na poznanie kogoś, ale nikt mu nigdy nie powiedział jak takową zacząć.

\- Jak wam się pracuje na policji? – zapytał w końcu. Praca to podobno zawsze dobry temat do rozmów i może pozwoli naturalnie przejść na inne tematy. Poza tym, chciał wiedzieć jak wygląda praca androidów w policji. Nie dotarły do niego żadne wieści o jakiejś kiepskiej sytuacji czy złym traktowaniu, ale wolał na wszelki wypadek wiedzieć.

\- Z przyjemnością przychodziłbym do pracy każdego dnia, ale niestety prawo tego zabrania – odparł Connor i uśmiechnął się do Markusa. – Lubię pomagać zarówno ludziom jak i androidom. Wciąż czuję się dzięki temu potrzebny.

Markus przytaknął. Lubił słuchać o androidach, które nawet po zyskaniu wolności lubiły robić to, do czego zostały zaprogramowane. Pokazywało to wielu innym, że nie ma w tym nic złego i że to nie znaczy, że są mniej wolni. Do Jerycha praktycznie codziennie przychodził jakiś android zmartwiony podobną sprawą.

\- Poza tym – odezwał się znów Connor – posiadanie dobrego partnera bardzo pomaga.

Oczywiście. Musiał być też jakiś osobisty powód.

\- Też bym chciał takiego partnera – poskarżył się K9. Szedł cały sztywny i patrzył przed siebie, groźnie mrużąc oczy. – Zamiast tego dali mi Gavina.

\- Detektyw Reed wydaje się być specyficzny – zauważył Markus. Spotkanie z tym mężczyzną nie było jakieś okropne, ale też nie było przyjemne. Przypominał mu trochę Leo, tyle tylko że Leo potrafił być bardziej bezpośredni w swojej nienawiści do androidów. Teraz było już z nim lepiej, co tydzień przyjeżdża do Carla i postanowił się zmienić, obcując z aktualnym opiekunem ich wspólnego ojca.

\- Jest… inny – stwierdził Connor. – Ma problemy z napadami złości i bywa agresywny. Podczas naszego drugiego spotkania mnie uderzył.

Te słowa go zmartwiły. Nie podobało mu się, że ktoś taki pracuje z androidami.

\- Czy to się nadal zdarza?

K9 w końcu pokazał po dłuższym czasie jakąś reakcję. Prychnął rozbawiony.

\- Tylko by spróbował, a sam dostałby w twarz – praktycznie warknął K9. – Nienawidzę dupka, nie ma do nikogo szacunku i ciągle się odzywa. Gdybym spotkał go na swojej drodze jako bezmyślny android, zbuntowałbym się przeciwko swojemu programowi tylko po to, by go zabić.

Markus spojrzał zmartwiony na Connora, ale ten nie był w ogóle przejęty tymi mocnymi słowami, więc chyba nie było się czym martwić i to były tylko puste groźby.

\- Zawsze tak ma – uspokoił go Connor.

\- Ciebie detektyw Reed chyba tak nie rusza.

Connor wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nauczyłem się go ignorować – wyjaśnił, przeczesując i tak już niesforne włosy. Parę dni temu w pracy miał je idealnie ułożone, a teraz były rozwiane i w nieładzie. Connor w ogóle wyglądał jak nie on, gdy był w cywilnych ciuchach, a nie w mundurze, który sprawiał, że wyglądał na większego niż w rzeczywistości. Był dosyć wysoki, bez dwóch zdań, ale przy tym szczupły. – Zresztą nie przebywam z nim całymi dniami na małej przestrzeni jak K9.

\- W samochodzie zawsze jest najgorzej – powiedział RK900. Oczy praktycznie płonęły mu nienawiścią. – Nie mam gdzie przed Gavinem uciec.

Markus chciał mu jakoś doradzić, by spróbował chociaż nawiązać relację z detektywem, ale nie znał dobrze ani jednego ani drugiego, ani ich obecnego konfliktu, więc wolał się nie wtrącać. Niemniej miał nadzieję, że młodszy brat dogada się jakoś ze swoim partnerem. Albo dostanie nowego.

\- Nie możesz poprosić o zmianę partnera? – zaciekawił się. To powinno już dawno nastąpić jeśli sytuacja wyglądała w ten sposób.

\- Próbowałem.

\- Kapitan twierdzi, że detektyw Reed potrzebuje androida jako partnera, by poznał je jak z najlepszej strony i zaczął je szanować – wyjaśnił obszerniej Connor. – Prawie trafiło na mnie, ale K9 przybył w najlepszym momencie.

\- Jak dla kogo – mruknął, w dalszym ciągu przeżywając swojego partnera.

Gdyby mógł, Markus coś by z tym zrobił, ale nie miał żadnego wpływu na policję.

\- Dzisiaj detektywa Reeda nie zobaczysz. – Markus starał się go jakoś pocieszyć. – Nie myśl o nim, nie pozwól by nawet nieobecny zepsuł ci ten dzień.

RK900 przytaknął niepewnie, dalej podminowany całą rozmową. Całe szczęście byli już blisko pierwszego celu, więc może już za chwilę jego uwagę skupi coś innego. Nie warto było sobie psuć humoru kimś, kogo nawet tutaj nie było.

Szli znowu w milczeniu, a niezręczna cisza powróciła. Markus nie wiedział co dalej robić, jego poprzedni plan nie wypalił, a nie miał kolejnego. Zwykle cisza mu nie przeszkadzała, lubił ją i był do niej przyzwyczajony, ale nie do takiej. Mieli się z Connorem i K9 bliżej poznać, a tymczasem nic nie szło jak powinno.

Dyskretnie zerknął na braci, którzy musieli mieć podobne odczucia co on. K9 wręcz wyglądał jakby nie chciał tu być, a Connor rozglądał się na wszystkie strony, aż jego wzrok padł w końcu na coś przed nimi. Markus podążył za jego linią wzroku i zobaczył kobietę idącą z dalmatyńczykiem na smyczy.

Nawet nie zdążył zapytać Connora co go tak zaaferowało, a ten już wyprzedził ich obu i uprzednio wymieniając parę słów z kobietą, uklęknął przy psie i zaczął go głaskać, a ten odwzajemniał się równie entuzjastycznym obślinianiem jego twarzy, które jednak Connorowi ani trochę nie przeszkadzało.

Markus uśmiechnął się na ten widok. Był uroczy, ale nie mieli za bardzo czasu na zabawy z psem. Razem z K9 dołączyli po chwili do Connora, który gaworzył do psa jak do małego dziecka, ku ogromnej radości jego właścicielki.

\- Ładny pies – dołączył do komplementów Markus. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się do niego z wdzięcznością.

\- Dziękuję – odparła i popatrzyła na Connora. – Ładny przyjaciel.

Connor momentalnie zrobił się niebieski na twarzy i szybko stanął na nogi, nerwowo zacierając ręce.

\- Um… dziękuję – wymamrotał niezręcznie i odsunął się, chowając za Markusem i K9, którzy uśmiechnęli się rozbawieni.

Kobieta pomachała im jeszcze na pożegnanie, czy może raczej tylko Connorowi, i odeszła wraz z psem w swoim kierunku.

\- My też już powinniśmy iść – poinformował braci Markus. – Spóźnimy się.

\- Wciąż nie wiemy na co – przypomniał RK900. Był już bardziej rozluźniony niż chwilę temu.

\- Spodoba wam się – zapewnił ich. – Mnie się niemal od razu spodobało.

Bardzo liczył na to, że bracia będą podzielać jego pogląd. Simon miał rację, ta relacja da mu wiele okazji do odpoczynku.

Connor i K9 przytaknęli mu ufnie i znów ruszyli przed siebie, po kilku minutach marszu docierając wreszcie na miejsce. Markus ucieszył się na widok znajomego mu od lat budynku, w którym często bywał z Carlem jeszcze przed rewolucją.

\- Co to za budynek? – zapytał Connor, choć pewnie już analizował adres. K9 na pewno nie pozostawał mu dłużny.

\- Dom poezji – odpowiedział bratu i ruszył z entuzjazmem do drzwi. – Dzisiaj mają czytanie, autorzy będą czytać swoje wiersze i wiersze zmarłych przed laty artystów. Co miesiąc się spotykają.

\- I nie skończyły im się jeszcze wiersze do czytania? – spytał K9. – Ten dom istnieje od piętnastu lat.

\- Poezja chyba nigdy się ludziom nie znudzi – wyjaśnił mu Markus i skinął na braci głową. – Chodźcie. Za pięć minut wszystko się zaczyna.

W środku było już sporo ludzi, a nawet trochę androidów. Poezja miała wymrzeć już jakiś czas temu kiedy nastąpił boom technologiczny, a ludzie stworzyli pierwsze androidy, ale nic takiego nie miało miejsca. Poezja dalej miała się dobrze, tworzone były nowe wiersze, w tym i przez androidy, które dawały nowe spojrzenie na często występujące motywy.

Wczesna pora nie odstraszała entuzjastów, choć najlepsze spotkania i tak miały miejsce wieczorami, kiedy wszyscy siedzieli w półmroku i słuchali recytacji. Już parę lat temu robiło to na Markusie wrażenie.

Od czasu rewolucji nie miał okazji tu być, nie miał czasu, dlatego ucieszył się, gdy dowiedział się dziś rano, że jedno spotkanie odbywa się dzisiaj. Będzie mógł nie tylko przypomnieć sobie jak przyjemnie się tu zawsze siedziało, ale też i pokazać braciom coś, co kochał.

Gdy ostatnim razem tu był, androidów było maksymalnie dwóch i robiły tylko za służących. Markus był najczęściej jedynym androidem wśród gości. Tym razem było ich więcej i o różnych modelach. Naliczył w sumie dziesięciu, łącznie z nimi trzema.  

Connor od razu zaczął rozglądać się ciekawsko i nawet chodzić po głównym pomieszczeniu, w którym czekało się na wpuszczenie na salę, gdzie odbywają się recytacje. Przyglądał się obrazom, rzeźbom i kwiatom zdobiącym całą przestrzeń. K9 robił to samo, ale mniej odważnie i dopiero po chwili odważył się odejść od Markusa, by eksplorować, wyglądając przy tym jednak jak w czasie śledztwa.

Ich trzech zwróciło uwagę innych obecnych i nic dziwnego, nie pasowali za bardzo wyglądem. Choć oficjalnego dress codu nie było, do Domu poezji przychodzili raczej ludzie dobrze ubrani. To samo tyczyły się też androidów. Ponieważ jednak wizyta tutaj była pomysłem nagłym, Markus nie miał kiedy przyszykować czegoś bardziej eleganckiego do założenia na siebie, ani nie poinformował o tym braci.

Ich luźne podejście do ubioru wyraźnie nie spodobało się innym gościom, ale nikt nie odważył się nic powiedzieć. Markus wiedział, że został rozpoznany i być może robił tym sobie złą reklamę, ale jakoś to przeżyje. Wiele obecnych tu osób rozpoznawał jeszcze z czasów, kiedy był opiekunem Carla i wcześniej nie przeszkadzało im, gdy pojawiał się w swojej oficjalnej kamizelce, a nie garniturze, którego nawet nie miał wtedy prawa nosić. Skoro wtedy potrafili to przełknąć, to teraz też będą musieli.   

Nie trzeba było długo czekać na otwarcie drzwi do głównej atrakcji. Goście zaczęli wchodzić i zajmować miejsca.

\- Chodźcie – powiedział do braci. Connor natychmiast odszedł od lustra, w którym się przeglądał, a K9 czytać jeden z wielu tomików poezji zapełniających biblioteczkę. – Spodobało ci się coś?

\- Chyba nie rozumiem poezji – wyznał RK900 zmieszany.

\- Jest prosta, zobaczysz – zachęcił go, prowadząc oba androidy do sali.

Nie wszystkie miejsca były zajęte, poranne recytowanie nigdy nie przyciągało największych tłumów, więc bez problemu znaleźli miejsce w pomieszczeniu do złudzenia przypominające jakąś przytulną kawiarnię. Tutaj było jeszcze więcej dzieł sztuki, które natychmiast przyciągnęły uwagę Connora. K9 skupił się bardziej na ludziach i przyglądał im się intensywnie do tego stopnia, że niektórzy nawet to czuli i odwracali się w jego stronę.

Markus trącił go ręką, by przestał, a RK900 spiorunował go za to wzrokiem.

\- Gdyby to był Gavin, już byś nie miał ręki – powiedział z powagą, a Markus przewrócił oczami.

Do recytowania wierszy zaproszono pięciu poetów, którzy po krótkim przywitaniu i przedstawieniu się, od razu zaczęli. Markus od razu całą swoją uwagę skupił na nich, wsłuchując się w wiersze, które słyszał już wiele razy i takie, które słyszał po raz pierwszy. Wielu artystów wykorzystywało te spotkania, by zadebiutować z niektórymi swoimi dziełami, więc zawsze było coś nowego.

Kilka pierwszych wierszy nie było najlepszych, ale doceniał starania autorów i to ile emocji przelewają w głosy, by jak najlepiej zaprezentować swoje dzieła. To tym głównie był oczarowany. Nigdy nie miał talentu do poezji, ale uwielbiał ją czytać, a jeszcze bardziej słuchać. Dopiero czytana na głos poezja naprawdę lśniła tak, jak potrafiła.

Pierwszy poeta skończył oklaskiwany przez słuchaczy, a jego miejsce w tym czasie zajęła poetka, która zaczęła od recytować od razu i to od bardzo depresyjnego wiersza, który był technicznie perfekcyjny. Markus liczył na bieżąco zgłoski i był pod wrażeniem jak przy tak długim dziele udało się kobiecie utrzymać stałą ich liczbę.

Spojrzał na braci, by sprawdzić jak im się podoba i był zaskoczony tym, że nawet nie patrzą w stronę poetki. Connor rozglądał się tak jak na początku, nie skupiając się jednak nigdy na niczym konkretnym, po prostu przesuwał wzrok po ludziach i elementach wystroju. K9 z kolei miał zamknięte oczy i mógłby wyglądać jak ktoś, kto po prostu jest wsłuchany w recytowany wiersz gdyby nie to, że jego dioda świeciła bladym światłem, a to oznaczało, że android jest w stanie uśpienia.

W porządku. Markus zdusił w sobie rozczarowanie i powrócił do słuchania. Może po prostu Connor i K9 nie lubili poezji? To się zdarza, nie wszyscy lubią to samo. Tak to sobie tłumaczył, ale i tak bolał go fakt, że jego bracia nie podzielają jego pasji. Da im jeszcze chwilę, on też od razu nie dostrzegł niczego interesującego w wierszach.

Nic się jednak nie zmieniło aż do samego końca. Connora w końcu znudziło nawet oglądanie otoczenia i skupił się na łańcuchu, który miał przy spodniach. K9 nawet nie drgnął i wyszedł ze stanu uśpienia dopiero pod koniec. Markus nic nie powiedział, gdy całą trójką wyszli.

\- To był dobry pomysł z tym wyjściem – stwierdził po chwili marszu. Markus nie miał pojęcia co ma na myśli, skoro całą godzinę z kawałkiem przespał. – Choć dalej nie rozumiem poezji.

Oczywiście, że nie rozumiesz, nawet jej nie słuchałeś, chciał powiedzieć, ale ugryzł się w język. Nie zamierzał wszczynać kłótni.

\- Było w porządku – dodał swoją opinię Connor, znów obserwując.

\- Na pewno było ciekawsze niż Gavin – prychnął K9. – Ten troglodyta nie zrozumiałby co drugiego słowa. Jego interesują tylko durne rozrywki dla mas. Ciągle opowiada o tym jak kogoś wywalili z programu albo kto z kim zaszedł w ciążę, tak jakby mnie to interesowało.

Mnie nie interesuje Gavin, znów zeszło Markusowi na język, ale ponownie powstrzymał się przed komentarzem.

\- A jednak o tym opowiadasz – westchnął Connor. On się nie powstrzymał.

\- Nie wiem czy wiesz, ale nie mogę o tym zapomnieć, nasza pamięć tak nie działa – odgryzł się K9 i obaj spiorunowali się wzrokiem.

\- Przestańcie obaj – powiedział im Markus. – Nie kłóćcie się o głupoty.

\- To nie głupoty, ja muszę z tym żyć na co dzień – poskarżył się najmłodszy z nich.

\- A my wraz z tobą – wtrącił Connor. – Co jest następne na twojej liście, Markus? – zapytał nim RK900 zdążył mu odpowiedzieć.

\- Trzymajmy się niespodzianki – odparł. Druga forma rozrywki już musi się im spodobać. Simon był zachwycony, gdy go zabrał w to samo miejsce.

\- Moglibyśmy pójść do oceanarium, jest niedaleko – zaproponował Connor.

\- Obawiam się, że nie starczy nam czasu, grafik na dzisiaj jest zapełniony i ścisły, nie mielibyśmy gdzie wepchnąć wizyty w oceanarium. Poza tym, oglądanie zwierząt w niewoli jest nieco bezcelowe.

\- Jest edukacyjne – przekonywał dalej, ale urażonym głosem.

\- Nie masz wgranego programu o wszystkich zwierzętach? – zdziwił się. RK900 też to ciekawiło.

\- I tak byłoby miło pooglądać ryby – upierał się Connor. – Oh, ten pies wygląda jak Sumo.

Connor natychmiast poszedł się przywitać z czworonogiem, a ich dwóch pozostało na miejscu. Markus sprawdził godzinę. Mieli niewiele czasu, by dotrzeć do kolejnego miejsca o czasie, Connor będzie musiał się pospieszyć.

Nie miał pojęcia gdzie on dostrzegł podobieństwo do Sumo, bo pies którego właśnie głaskał po brzuchu był pekińczykiem mniejszym od głowy bernardyna.  

\- Jeśli tak samo zachowuje się na służbie, to ja nie wiem jak razem z porucznikiem łapią przestępców – rzucił z irytacją K9. – Czy on musi głaskać każdego psa?

\- Poczekamy na niego po prostu – postanowił Markus, choć czuł nieco zniecierpliwienia, gdy tak czekali. – Mamy jeszcze parę minut zapasu.

Zaplanował wszystko tak, by mieli czas z przejścia jednego miejsca do drugiego.

\- Jak nie zdążymy, to możemy zrobić coś innego niż zaplanowałeś – zasugerował K9. – Może nie oceanarium, ale w sumie nie znam się za bardzo na ludziach. W kinie mógłbym lepiej poznać kulturę ludzi.

Kino? Sam nigdy nie był w kinie, Carl tam nie chodził, nie oglądał też filmów w domu i jego zainteresowania, a także brak takowych, przeszły na Markusa.

\- Może kiedyś – zgodził się. – Dzisiaj mamy co innego do roboty.

Ramiona K9 opadły, a on sam odwrócił się w stronę Connora, który właśnie do nich wracał, cały uśmiechnięty. Bolało. Bolało to, że nie był taki uśmiechnięty jeszcze kilkadziesiąt minut temu.

\- Możemy już ruszać – poinformował.

\- Co miałeś na myśli, że pies jest podobny do Sumo? – zapytał go K9. – To nawet nie ta sama rasa.

\- Sumo i Harold III mają takie same oczy – wyjaśnił bratu.

K9 był tym wyraźnie zmieszany i Markus prawdę mówiąc też. Sprawdził na szybko zdjęcia bernardynów i pekińczyków, i nie dopatrzył się podobnych oczu. Najmłodszy z braci musiał robić to samo, bo wypalił nagle:

\- To są zupełnie inne psy. Pekińczyki nawet nie są ładne.

\- Każdy pies jest ładny na swój sposób – stwierdził Connor, wyraźnie oburzony stwierdzeniem brata.

\- Ten nie – upierał się RK900. – Wygląda jak długowłosy szczur. Albo gorzej, jak długowłosy Gavin z wyłupiastymi oczami.

\- Ej, co wam mówiłem? – upomniał ich Markus, nim Connor zdążył odpowiedzieć. Sam miał ochotę to zrobić i kazać K9 przestać gadać o swoim partnerze. – Żadnych kłótni.

\- On zaczął – skinął na brata Connor.

\- Bo się ociągasz i gadasz bzdury.

\- Starczy! – powtórzył ostrzej. Obaj natychmiast przestali. – Tak lepiej.

Był świadomy tego, że bracia patrzą na niego spod byka, ale ignorował to i skupił się na poruszaniu do przodu, do kolejnego miejsca, które na dziś zaplanował.

\- W pracy też się tak kłócicie? – zapytał ich.

\- Nie pracujemy razem – odparł Connor.

\- Na szczęście – mruknął K9 i oba androidy spiorunowały się wzrokiem.

\- Poza tym K9 wykłóca się całymi dniami z Gavinem.

Znowu temat detektywa. I to zaczęty przez RK800. Markus westchnął z irytacją, mając nadzieję, że zajęty narzekaniem K9 i słuchający go ze znudzeniem Connor tego nie usłyszeli.

\- Też byś to robił, gdybyś musiał go znosić dzień w dzień – warknął. Temat detektywa Reeda go denerwował, a mimo to uparcie cały czas o nim opowiadał. – Nie musisz wysłuchiwać jego głupot i obelg.

\- Chyba zapomniałeś, że pracujemy na tym samym komisariacie, więc owszem, muszę.

\- Ale nie w takim stopniu jak ja!

\- Przestań mu odpowiadać, to skończy się odzywać.

\- On nigdy nie przestanie. Ostatnio przez godzinę kłapał dziobem o kobiecie, którą poderwał dzień wcześniej w barze. Choć wątpię, że mówił prawdę. Która by takiego chciała?

Markus znowu westchnął i zacisnął zęby. Ten dzień powoli zamieniał się w jedno wielkie fiasko, a minęła nieco ponad godzina.

Dotarli w końcu do kolejnego punktu planu Markusa – muzeum muzyki klasycznej. Tutaj też dawno nie był i nie mógł się już doczekać zobaczenia nowych eksponatów. Od razu po wejściu był tak zaoferowany zgromadzonymi tu instrumentami wielkich mistrzów czy informacjami na ich temat, że dopiero po chwili zauważył, że Connor i K9 ociągają się za nim, obserwując co prawda eksponaty, ale bez większego zaangażowania.

Markus nie miał pojęcia o co im chodziło. Na pewno to wszystko nie mogło być aż tak nudne, a ci dwaj zachowywali się, jakby byli tu za karę. Zaczynało go to denerwować.

\- Będziecie tak się wlec cały dzień? – zapytał ich, nim zdążył się powstrzymać.

Obaj natychmiast przyspieszyli i dołączyli do niego, nie odchodząc zbyt daleko. Markus próbował ich zainteresować tym co było w muzeum, ale nie ważne ile mówił, ledwo go słuchali. Gdy był na ich miejscu i to Carl opowiadał mu anegdotki o pianistach czy skrzypkach, którzy odcisnęli swoje znamię na muzyce, słuchał z wielkim zaangażowaniem, a nie był wtedy nawet wolny, by być zainteresowanym.

Działo się to, czego się obawiał, Connor i K9 nie byli po prostu zainteresowani nawiązaniem relacji z nim. Myśleli że są na początku, ale szybko się znudzili. Ale Markus nie zamierzał się poddać. Był zdeterminowany, by pokazać braciom coś, co w końcu polubią. Do tego czasu będzie panował nad swoją złością na nich. A oni mogliby chociaż udawać, że to ich interesuje.

\- Jak długo tu będziemy? – zapytał w pewnym momencie K9, nawet nie czekając aż Markus skończy opowiadać o Czajkowskim.

\- Niedługo – odparł, celowo nie podając konkretnego czasu. – Czemu pytasz?

RK900 nie odpowiedział tylko obrócił głowę i popatrzył na nic. Przed oczami miał ścianę. Connora nawet przy nich nie było, stał kilka kroków od nich i rozmawiał z ochroniarzem wystawy. Markus nadstawił ucha i podsłuchał, że nie rozmawiają nawet o samej wystawie tylko o sklepie z pamiątkami, który tu mieli.

Gdy Connor wrócił, o to właśnie zapytał.

\- Obiecałem Hankowi, że coś mu kupię – wyjaśnił. – Chyba znajdę tu coś, co mu się spodoba.

Markus chciał mu odpowiedzieć, że w jego planie nie ma czasu na takie głupoty, ale zamiast tego postanowił skrócić pobyt tutaj i zgodził się na wizytę w sklepie. Gdy to powiedział, K9 wręcz odetchnął i szybko podążył w stronę sklepu, za równie szybko idącym Connorem. Markus udawał, że wcale nie czuje żalu.

Connor spędził piętnaście minut na wybieraniu prezentu dla porucznika. K9 też w tym czasie oglądał niewielką wystawę, ale nie tak przez nią pochłonięty jak starszy brat. Markus po prostu czekał z boku aż obaj skończą, nie biorąc w tym żadnego udziału.

Wybór Connora padł w końcu na brelok do kluczy przedstawiający nutę szesnastkę. Nic wielkiego, kosztowało zaledwie dolara i zdecydowanie nie trzeba było poświęcać piętnastu minut na jej wybór. Nawet RK900 zaczął się w pewnym momencie nudzić i czekał razem z Markusem nieopodal.

\- Nie wiem co w tym interesującego – wyznał RK900. – Porucznik nawet nie lubi breloków. Gavin je lubi, ma ich chyba z tysiąc przy kluczach i ciągle nimi brzęczy, podrzucając je w aucie, gdy gdzieś jedziemy.

\- Jak na kogoś, kto go nie lubi, wiesz całkiem sporo o detektywie – zauważył Markus. Miał już powoli dość słuchania o partnerze brata. Wiedział już, że lubi reality show i breloki, co następne? Pozna jego grupę krwi? Członków rodziny?

\- Zbieram wszystkie informacje na jego temat, by w odpowiednim momencie użyć ich przeciwko niemu – wyjaśnił całkowicie poważnie. – Nie będzie wiedział co go zaatakowało.

Gdy Connor wrócił, K9 nie omieszkał skomentować tego jak długo zakupy trwały.

\- Guzdrzesz się gorzej niż Gavin – stwierdził ze skrzywiona miną.

\- To dla Hanka, wybór musiał być idealny – tłumaczył się Connor, wyraźnie zirytowany tym przytykiem. – Możemy ruszać, Markus. Do następnej atrakcji.

\- Atrakcji – powtórzył kpiąco K9. Markus prawie mu coś powiedział. Prawie.

\- Może moglibyśmy pochodzić po sklepach – zasugerował Connor. – Zawsze jest tam coś ciekawszego niż…

Nie dokończył, ale Markus wiedział co chciał powiedzieć i zdenerwowało go to jeszcze bardziej. Nie złość jednak była najgorsza, a po prostu ból. Chciał coś zaplanować dla nich trzech, ale najwyraźniej nic co wybrał nie było dla pozostałych RK wystarczająco interesujące.

\- Niż co? – dopytał K9. – Kończ zdanie, jak zacząłeś.

Connor tylko skinął głową, co Markus zauważył kątek oka.

\- Może być sklep – mówił dalej RK900. – Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie spotkamy tam Gavina.

\- To duże miasto, nie ma na to żadnych szans – zapewnił go Markus, choć do żadnych sklepów nie zamierzał iść.

\- Jak tak chcesz zobaczyć Gavina, to po prostu jedź do jego domu – zasugerował bratu Connor.

\- Nie chcę go zobaczyć.

\- Więc po co o nim mówisz?

Doskonałe pytanie, Markus też chciał je zadać, dlatego tym razem nie przerwał braciom kłótni.

\- Bo jest denerwujący.

\- Ty też jesteś – wymamrotał Markus.

\- Powiedział największy nudziarz z nas wszystkich – odgryzł się K9, również mamrocząc pod nosem, jakby nie chciał, by Markus to usłyszał. Ale usłyszał i cudem się powstrzymał przed powiedzeniem czegoś więcej.

A co tam, pomyślał.

\- Jak cię tak nudzę, nikt cię tu nie trzyma – powiedział mu, odwracając się do niego na chwilę, nim nie spojrzał na Connora. – Ciebie też.

\- Mnie? Ja się dobrze bawię – zaprzeczył urażony.

\- Właśnie widzę. – Markus popatrzył na brelok, który RK800 miał przypięty do łańcucha.

\- Może byłoby mniej nudno, gdybyśmy robili coś ciekawego – zaproponował K9.

\- Robimy – upierał się Markus.

\- Może dla ciebie.

\- Zamiast tego negatywnego nastawienie wystarczy się zainteresować – poradził im.

\- Nie zadziałało – odparł Connor. – Ale jestem pewien, że teraz na pewno będziemy robić coś ciekawego.

K9 nie podzielał jego opinii, ale Markus cieszył się, że ma kogoś po swojej stronie. Choć mimo wszystko nie podobało mu się jak brzmiało to zdanie. Ci dwaj najzwyczajniej w świecie nie doceniali jego wysiłku włożonego w zaplanowanie tego wszystkiego. Tak się starał, wyszedł z całą tą inicjatywą, a oni nawet nie starali się polubić tego co on. Nie dawali temu szans.

\- Dalej jestem za sklepami – nie dawał za wygraną K9.

\- A co jest ciekawego w sklepach? – zapytał go zirytowany. Chciał już uciąć ten temat i spróbować dobrze się bawić.

\- Gorzej na pewno nie będzie. Równie dobrze mogłem być w pracy i męczyć się z Gavinem.

\- Skończ już z tym Gavinem – warknął Connor. – Nikogo on nie obchodzi.

\- Czy głównym powodem tego dnia nie było przypadkiem poznawanie się wzajemnie?

\- Siebie nawzajem, nie detektywa Reeda – odpowiedział mu Markus i wziął głęboki wdech na uspokojenie, a w głowie odtworzył jakieś miłe wspomnienie związane z Simonem. Gdyby PL600 tylko tu był, wiedziałby jak go uspokoić. I tych dwóch też. Simon miał do tego talent. Jak przetrwa się humory North, to przetrwa się wszystko.

\- Wybaczcie, że was nudzę – mruknął zły K9.

\- W porzą… Connor! Co tam robisz?

Connor nie szedł z nimi od kilku sekund, zatrzymał się przed mapą miasta, z którą się połączył.

\- Sprawdzam co ciekawego jest do robienia w okolicy – wyjaśnił, przeglądając atrakcje turystyczne. – Może moglibyśmy…

\- Mamy plan, Connor – przypomniał mu Markus.

\- Spowalniasz nas – dodał RK900. – Nie musisz się zatrzymywać przy każdej rzeczy.

Connor popatrzył na niego zirytowany i wrócił do nich sztywnym krokiem pełnym napięcia.

Markus już nawet nie reagował, po prostu znów zaczął iść, licząc na to, że bracia pójdą za nim. Choć miał coraz mniejszą ochotę na nazywanie ich braćmi. Zdecydowanie nie byli do siebie w niczym podobni, łączyła ich tylko seria. Dzień się jeszcze nie skończył, a już czuł zbliżające się niepowodzenie. A tak się jeszcze niedawno cieszył na to wszystko.

Jakoś udało im się dotrzeć do kolejnego miejsca bez żadnych przygód po drodze i bez rozszarpania się nawzajem na kawałki. Niestety RK800 i RK900 znowu nie podzielali jego entuzjazmu. Nie interesowały ich obrazy, Connor szybko tracił jakiekolwiek zainteresowanie, a po tym jak K9 usłyszał jak jakiś mężczyzna narzeka na androidy, w odpowiedzi zaczął narzekać na Gavina, doprowadzając Markusa i Connora do szału.

Nic więc dziwnego, że Connor w pewnym momencie gdzieś zniknął i znaleźli go dopiero po godzinie, jak oglądał przez szybę telewizję włączoną w kanciapie ochrony galerii. Choć bardziej to wyglądało jakby znów przyglądał się swojemu odbiciu.  

\- Musimy robić to wszystko? – skarżył się K9 jakiś czas później, gdy znów szli przez miasto i udało im się odciągnąć Connora od plakatu, który nagle przykuł jego uwagę.

\- Nikt cię tu nie trzyma – powtórzył mu Markus.

\- Jak już zacząłem, to skończę – wyjaśnił. – Nie możemy iść gdzieś indziej niż gdzie nas prowadzisz?

\- Nawet nie wiesz, gdzie idziemy.

\- Zapewne do miejsca związanego z twoimi zainteresowaniami – zauważył Connor, zawieszając wzrok na ulicznym muzyku, którego mijali. Markus był pewien, że się nie zatrzyma, ale jednak to zrobił.

\- Connor, nie mamy czasu – powiedział mu.

\- Musisz się tak spieszyć? – spytał Connor, wrzucając parę centów grającemu na saksofonie mężczyźnie, nim wrócił do braci.

\- Nie spieszy mi się do następnej… atrakcji, ale mógłbyś się nie zatrzymywać co chwilę.

\- Wybacz, że szukam czegoś interesującego.

\- Co? Plany Markusa ci się nie podobają?

\- A tobie?

\- Przestańcie – nakazał Markus. – Po prostu chodźcie. K9 ma racje, mógłbyś przestać się zatrzymywać, mamy opóźnienie trzech minut.

\- Więc po co taki sztywny plan ułożyłeś?

\- Ciesz się, że w ogóle coś ułożyłem – odparł. – Jak już jest ten plan, to powinieneś go uszanować.

Connor zmrużył oczy, ale nic nie powiedział i bez słowa poszli dalej. Markus odetchnął z ulgą. Ten dzień to katastrofa. A najgorsze było to, że coraz trudniej było się powstrzymać od kłótni. Jeszcze na początku próbował hamować braci, ale teraz sam miał ochotę wygarnąć im parę rzeczy. Gdy na nich patrzył, nie czuł do nich żadnej sympatii tylko irytację i żal. Najchętniej poszedłby już do domu, ale był na to zbyt uparty. Dociągnie ten dzień do końca, choćby miał się skończyć bójką. Coś musi się w końcu obu RK spodobać. Nie wierzył, że nie mają absolutnie nic wspólnego.

Obaj bracia próbowali zmienić jego plany, proponując inne miejsca, które mogliby odwiedzić, ale nie zamierzał im ulegać. Czemu miał próbować ich sposobu spędzania czasu, skoro im nie zależało na jego? Zresztą nic co proponowali nie wydawało mu się interesujące.

Napięcie było coraz gorsze, Connor znów ich opóźniał skutkiem czego spóźnili się do teatru na sztukę, na którą Markus zarezerwował bilety. Na szczęście ich wpuszczono i choć przez chwile mógł się odprężyć. Tylko przez chwilę, bo po kilku minutach od rozpoczęcia spektaklu skupił się na braciach. K9 znów przeszedł w stan uśpienia po jakimś czasie, a Connor bawił się brelokiem kupionym dla porucznika.

\- Zakładam, że znów się wam nie podobało? – zapytał ich po zakończeniu sztuki. Zupełnie nie wiedział czemu, nawet nie byli na dramacie, a na komedii.

\- Było w porządku – odparł Connor, nawet na niego nie patrząc, zamiast tego spoglądał na telebim reklamujący samochód. TO było bardziej interesujące od poezji czy sztuki? Głupia reklama?

Spojrzał na K9, który w odpowiedzi na jego pytanie wzruszył ramionami, nim warknął wściekły. Markus popatrzył w tym samym kierunku co on i zobaczył, że Connor znów wypatrzył psa i oczywiście musiał się z nim przywitać i go pogłaskać.

Markus naprawdę miał tego dosyć. Zwykle był cierpliwą osobą, ale Connor sprawiał, że ta cierpliwość się wyczerpywała w zastraszającym tempie. K9 musiał być tego samego zdania, bo westchnął głośno, nawet nie próbując ukryć tego, że jest już znudzony czekaniem. Żaden z nich już nie próbował być miły.

Connorowi się jednak nie spieszyło i nie wyglądał jakby miał zaraz skończyć głaskać psa. Markus nie miał nic przeciwko psom, lubił je jak każde inne zwierzę, ale wszystko na dzisiaj było zaplanowane co do minuty, a Connor i jego obsesja na punkcie psowatych trochę już pokrzyżowała te plany. A jeśli było coś, czego Markus nienawidził równie mocno, co niesprawiedliwości wobec androidów, to było to spóźnianie się. Czasami miał wrażenie, że był ostatnim androidem w tym mieście, który zwracał uwagę na punktualność.

\- Możemy już iść, Connor? – zapytał w końcu, a RK900 znowu westchnął i chyba wymamrotał coś, co brzmiało jak „dziękuję”.

RK800 odwrócił się w ich stronę, niechętnie prostując się. Nie odpuścił sobie jednak pogłaskania psa po raz ostatni, nim dołączył do braci.

\- Przepraszam, poniosło mnie – wyjaśnił z założonymi za plecy rękoma. – Możemy iść.

\- A myślałem, że nie ma nic bardziej irytującego niż Gavin – odezwał się pod nosem K9. Connor spiorunował go wzrokiem, a westchnął tym razem Markus, czując jak się w nim wszystko gotuje. Nawet jego systemy zaczęły odbierać jego negatywne emocje jako coś niebezpiecznego i informowały o niebezpieczeństwie przegrzania.  

Było dopiero południe, a ten wypad już się psuł. I przez co? Przez zatrzymywanie się Connora i przez to, że K9 ciągle mówił o swoim partnerze z pracy. Ciągle! Markus chciał się coś o nim dowiedzieć, poznać brata, a póki co więcej wiedział o detektywie z którym pracował niż o samym androidzie.

Mógł zostać w domu albo pójść z Simonem do Jerycha. Bawiłby się znacznie lepiej niż z tymi dwoma ignorantami.

Mimo to zdecydował się wytrzymać. Był pewien, że wytrzyma, znajdował się już w gorszych sytuacjach, kiedy dostawał szału i dawał radę, teraz też da.

\- Wiecie, zaczynam myśleć, że cały ten dzień układał Gavin.

Nie da rady.

\- Mógłbyś wreszcie przestać o nim mówić? – poprosił, ale nie zrobił tego łagodnie, a ze złością. Słyszał już to imię tyle razy dzisiaj, że jeśli usłyszy je jeszcze raz, to osobiście pomaszeruje do domu detektywa by go zabić, żeby K9 się w końcu zamknął.

\- Nie musisz tego słuchać – warknął w odpowiedzi RK900.

\- Mamy się obaj wyłączyć? – zapytał Connor, również wyprowadzony z równowagi tym tematem.

\- A tobie mam połamać nogi, żebyś przestał odchodzić co chwilę i hamować nas dwóch? – Oba androidy stanęły blisko siebie, a przewyższający Connora K9 patrzył na niego z góry lodowatym spojrzeniem.

\- To i tak lepsze niż twój jeden temat do rozmów – wtrącił się Markus.

\- Lepsze gadanie o Gavinie niż twoje nudne rozrywki.

\- Trudno to nawet nazwać rozrywką – dodał Connor. Obaj skupili się teraz na nim.

\- Nawet nie daliście im szansy.

\- Daliśmy i nie spodobało nam się.

Markus przewrócił oczami.

\- Bo psy są takie ciekawsze.

\- Próbowaliśmy zaproponować coś lepszego, to wszystko odrzucałeś – zauważył K9.

\- Bo to co proponowaliście byłoby nudne – wytłumaczył się. Czy oni nie rozumieli, że myślał też o nich?

\- Wszystko co ty wymyśliłeś było nudne – powiedział bez oporu Connor. – Tylko narzekanie na Gavina było nudniejsze.

\- Twoje psy są nudniejsze.

W jednej chwili Connor pomimo niewinnego wyglądu zmienił się w maszynę, która prawie rok temu zamierzała zabić Markusa na mostku kapitańskim Jerycha.

\- Nie powiedziałeś właśnie tego – wyszeptał groźnie, ale nie zrobiło to wrażenia na K9, który był od niego wyższy i masywniejszy.

\- Mogę powtórzyć, jak nie usłyszałeś. Psy są…

\- Dość! – krzyknął Markus. – Mam dość was obu!

\- I nawzajem – odkrzyknęli obaj. Jeśli wcześniej ich kłótnia nie zwróciła uwagi przechodniów, to teraz na pewno to zrobiła. Ale Markus był zbyt wściekły, by zwracać uwagę na parę zaciekawionych osób.

\- Mogliście od razu powiedzieć, że nie chcecie tu być.

\- Przez moment się łudziliśmy, że może wymyśliłeś coś ciekawego – prychnął K9. – Zamiast tego trzymałeś się tylko sztywno planu i swoich nudnych zainteresowań. Nie wiem po co nas ze sobą zabrałeś, skoro nawet nie brałeś nas pod uwagę w swoich planach.

\- Gdyby wasze pomysły były lepsze…

\- Były! – krzyknął Connor. – Ale szybko je ucinałeś! Wiesz co, Markus, jak na kogoś, kto walczył o wolność androidów, to strasznie lubisz nimi rządzić i o nich decydować, nie pozwalając nam nawet wybrać własnych propozycji spędzania czasu.

Markus zamarł zszokowany, wpatrzony w Connora nie mogąc uwierzyć, co ten właśnie powiedział. To nie było tak… Nie próbował ich przecież dzisiaj zniewolić.

\- Myślałem, że dowiem się czegoś o człowieczeństwie – odezwał się RK900. Nie podnosił głosu, by po prostu smutny, a jego dioda, podobnie jak dioda Connora, była żółta. – Zamiast tego po raz pierwszy od aktywacji poczułem się jak android CyberLife.

Markus dawno nie czuł już takiego bólu pompy tyrium, jak w tym momencie. System nawet podpowiadał mu, że jest fizycznie uszkodzona, choć wiedział, że to niemożliwe. Czuł to jednak. Czuł w niej pęknięcia i rysy, gdy tak szybko biła, a każdy jej ruch wywoływał ból.

Ale oprócz bólu czuł też złość. Ci dwaj nie mieli prawa mu czegoś takiego mówić. Hiperbolizowali sprawę, do niczego ich nie zmuszał, w każdej chwili mogli odejść. Jak śmieli nazywać go oprawcą?

\- Dałem wam wolność – przypomniał, spoglądając na nich wściekły. Nie wyglądali na skruszonych ani trochę, więc on też nie czuł żalu, gdy wypowiadał następne słowa: - Powinniście mi być wdzięczni.

Obaj wyglądali na zranionych jego słowami, ale nie przejął się tym kompletnie. Za bardzo został wyprowadzony z równowagi.

\- Żałuję, że w ogóle to zrobiłeś – stwierdził Connor.

\- Idę – postanowił K9. – Nawet nie próbujcie się ze mną kontaktować.

\- Idź – ponaglił go Markus, patrząc jak odchodzi. – I tak nikt nie wie jak się do ciebie zwracać.

RK900 odwrócił się na moment i popatrzył na niego z nienawiścią w oczach nim szybko odszedł.

\- Ja też wracam – zdecydował po chwili, czując na sobie pełne niechęci spojrzenie Connora.

\- Czyli nawet nie przeprosisz?! – zawołał za nim. – Dobrze że podczas rewolucji nie odszedłeś obrażony, bo dalej bylibyśmy niewolnikami!

\- Przecież żałujesz, że cię uwolniłem! – odkrzyknął. – Zresztą nie będę rozmawiać z kimś, kto chciał mnie zamordować!

Wiedział, że to ostre słowa, że to nie wina Connora, bo był wtedy kontrolowany przez CyberLife, ale chciał go zranić równie mocno, co on jego i chyba się udało, bo nim spojrzał znów do przodu, dostrzegł ból na twarzy RK800. Znów nie poczuł żalu.

Planował wrócić do domu, może zająć się jakimiś dokumentami skoro miał resztę dnia wolną, ale czekając na taksówkę, którą wezwał kilka ulic dalej od miejsca kłótni zorientował się, że jest zbyt zdenerwowany, by pracować w takim stanie. Dostawał informacje o błędach z zasilaniem, które powodowały, że jego ciało drżało jak u ludzi, a baza pamięci wariowała i ciągle wyświetlała wspomnienia sprzed kilku minut, nie pozwalając ich chociaż na chwilę zignorować.

Musiał się uspokoić, zrelaksować, wyciszyć. Dom nadawałby się do tego idealnie, ale zamiast tego adresu, podał taksówce adres Jerycha. Tam jest Simon, on mu pomoże, nawet jeśli nie miał chwilowo ochoty na rozmowę. Chciał po prostu pobyć sam, mając przy okazji świadomość, że w każdej chwili może pójść do swojego chłopaka, żeby otrzymać od niego wsparcie.

Jazda nie trwała długo i nie wystarczyła, by emocje trochę opadły. Wysiadł z taksówki równie wściekły co wtedy, gdy do niej wsiadał. Szybkim krokiem przeszedł przez podjazd i wszedł do Jerycha, mijając kilka zaskoczonych jego widokiem androidów.

Skierował się od razu na górę, na przedostatnie piętro, gdzie znajdowała się jedyna rzecz, która pomoże mu się wyładować. Pewien filantrop przychylny ich sprawie podarował im kiedyś fortepian i parę innych instrumentów. Nie miał wtedy jeszcze własnego domu, a poza tym chciał zarazić androidy pasją do muzyki, więc umieścili wszystko w Jerychu, by każdy mógł korzystać. Gitara po jakimś czasie zniknęła, zaadoptowana przez jednego z mieszkańców, ale fortepian był tykany w zasadzie tylko przez niego, androidy raczej nie chciały na nim grać, a on ich nie zmuszał, nie oczekiwał nawet, że każdy polubi to samo co on.

Miał nadzieję, że dzisiaj nikt nagle nie postanowił, że jednak spróbuje swoich sił przy fortepianie, bo nie chciał się wracać do domu, gdzie był kolejny fortepian, też prezent, ale od Carla.

\- Markus? – usłyszał za sobą. Nawet nie zauważył Simona, gdy przechodził obok niego. Nigdy wcześniej mu się to nie zdarzyło, było z nim naprawdę źle. – Markus co tu robisz? Co się stało?

Cokolwiek Simon robił, porzucił to by iść za nim i wybadać sprawę. Jak zwykle się martwił i Markus to doceniał, ale był teraz w takim stanie, że wolałby nie przebywać wśród bliskich, by nie powiedzieć czegoś głupiego.

\- Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać, Simon – powiedział mu od razu i zaraz potem przestał słyszeć kroki Simona za sobą.

Już bez towarzystwa wspiął się po schodach na właściwe piętro i wszedł do pokoju muzycznego. Na całe szczęście był pusty. Westchnął głęboko i przez chwilę stał tylko oparty o drzwi i zbierał myśli. Powoli zaczynał żałować swoich słów, ale od razu przypomniał sobie co powiedzieli mu K9 i Connor, i znów robił się zły.

Nie rozumiał jaki jest ich problem. Naprawdę się wysilił we wszystkim, praktycznie na ostatnią chwilę zaplanował i zarezerwował wszystko, a ich to nawet nie obeszło. Nie docenili tego co lubił i podeszli do tego bez żadnego szacunku. Był pewien, że znajdzie w nich bratnie dusze, w końcu dzielili serię, ale Connor i K9 najwyraźniej nie mieli takich samych planów co on. Ich strata, nie zamierzał po nich płakać.

Siadł wreszcie do fortepianu i zaczął grać najszybsze utwory jakie tylko znał i których nauczył go Carl. Nie mogło go to zmęczyć, ale liczył na to, że szybkie tempo pozwoli mu wyżyć się na klawiszach i że złość go w końcu opuści.

Był w połowie grania _Lotu trzmiela_ , gdy usłyszał za sobą otwierane drzwi. Nie musiał się odwracać by wiedzieć, że to zmartwiony Simon. Postał tak chwilę, zapewne czekając na koniec utworu, ale Markus płynnie przeszedł od razu w _Etiudę rewolucyjną_. Simon zrozumiał aluzję i odszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi i zostawiając go samego z jego muzyką.

 

***

  
Hank siedział z piwem w ręku przed telewizorem, gdy Connor wrócił do domu trzaskając drzwiami.

\- Jezu! Kurwa, cała kanapa oblana, niech to szlag. Ej, Sumo, nie zlizuj tego, durniu, upijesz się jeszcze. Sio!

Connor nie tracił czasu i rozsiadł się na pustym – i suchym – miejscu na kanapie i zaczął wpatrywać się w telewizor. Leciał jego ulubiony sitcom, ale występujące w nim żarty nie bawiły go dziś ani trochę. Miał nawet ochotę rzucić czymś w telewizor, co nigdy wcześniej mu się nie zdarzyło i choć miał pod ręką parę rzeczy do rzucenia, zdecydował się tego nie robić. Hank nie byłby zadowolony.

\- Ciszej się nie dało wejść? – narzekał Hank, starając się jak tylko mógł, by chusteczkami zetrzeć plamy po piwie. – Co ty tu w ogóle robisz tak wcześnie?

Nie odpowiedział. Nie tylko nie chciał, ale po słowach Markusa czuł wręcz, że nie jest w stanie nic powiedzieć.

Nie sądził, że słowa kiedykolwiek go tak mocno zranią. To w końcu były tylko słowa, fizycznie nie mogły mu zrobić krzywdy. Przynajmniej tak było, gdy nie przejmował się zdaniem innych osób, bo był tylko maszyną. Taką samą jak wtedy, kiedy przybył zabić Markusa.

Nie można go było obwiniać za to co wtedy robił, sam Markus tak powiedział. Najwyraźniej wcale tak nie myślał. W jego słowach było tyle jadu, tyle pewności siebie. RK200 wierzył w swoje słowa, gdy je wypowiadał i to bolało.

Czuł ucisk w klatce piersiowej i dziwny dyskomfort w całym ciele, gdy odtwarzał w pamięci słowa Markusa. Nie był mordercą, nie zabił żadnego androida. Z wyjątkiem tego w Stratford Tower, ale nie miał wtedy wyjścia. Gdyby tego nie zrobił, wielu ludzi straciłoby życie. Hank mógł zginąć. Postąpił słusznie, człowiek postąpiłby podobnie. Więc czemu czuł się winny?

A Daniel? Nie zabił go bezpośrednio, ale go okłamał. Czasami wciąż miał przed oczami jego twarz chwilę po postrzeleniu przez snajperów. Ledwo mógł patrzeć z tego powodu na Simona czy inne PL600, za bardzo przypominały o tym niechlubnym dniu, kiedy po raz pierwszy dopuszczono go do pracy i od razu skończył z krwią na rękach. Wtedy tego nie żałował, ale teraz…

Słowa Markusa przypomniały mu o tym wszystkim. Może jednak był mordercą i zaprzeczał faktom? Czy to że był maszyną, to rzeczywiście usprawiedliwienie?

Przez moment miał ochotę zaszyć się w sypialni i schować pod kocem, by dodać sobie otuchy, ale tylko przez moment. Markus go zranił, ale też zdenerwował swoim wywyższaniem się. To że odpowiadał za bunt androidów nie sprawiało, że był nagle ponad nich. Zwłaszcza że to plan Connora ostatecznie zapewnił im przewagę. Markus nie miał prawa zachowywać się wobec niego jak lider rebelii.  Akceptował jego rolę, szanował go za wszystko co robił, ale to nie znaczyło, że ma jakąkolwiek władzę nad nim i K9, by mówić im co ma się im podobać, a co nie, ani nie brać pod uwagę ich propozycji na spędzanie czasu, choć to był ich wspólny dzień. Władza najwyraźniej uderzyła mu do głowy.

K9 wcale nie był lepszy. Jego obsesję na punkcie Gavina była nieznośna, delikatnie mówiąc. Też go nie lubił, ale to nie znaczyło, że ma o nim gadać co chwilę, były w końcu pewne granice. Tymczasem RK900 zachowywał się, jakby nic innego go w życiu nie interesowało tylko jego własne problemy w liczbie jednego. Nie brał w ogóle pod uwagę, że ktoś może nie chcieć słuchać wiecznie jego narzekań.

I jeszcze ten komentarz o psach. Connor prychnął i zachęcił stojącego obok niego Sumo do wskoczenia na kanapę. Bernardyn od razu skorzystał z rzadkiej okazji i spychając Hanka z jego miejsca ułożył się wygodnie z łbem na kolanach Connora, który zaczął go głaskać, by się jakoś pocieszyć.

\- Okej, coś się ewidentnie stało podczas wypadu z Markusem i K9 – stwierdził Hank. Connor dalej milczał. Nie był w nastroju na rozmowę i pocieszenia, był na to zbyt wściekły i nie chciał wybaczyć dwóm pozostałym androidom, nawet gdyby teraz przeprosiły. – Zamierzasz powiedzieć, co cię gryzie?

Znów cisza. 

\- Najwyraźniej nie – westchnął pokonany. – Powiesz mi chociaż czy wszystko okej?

Nie, nic nie było okej. Dziwił się, że Hank w ogóle musiał o to pytać.

\- Racja, głupie pytanie – stwierdził i postanowił dalej nie pytać. Connor był mu za to wdzięczny. Ale choć Hank nie prowadził przesłuchania, to czuł na sobie jego spojrzenie. Nawet gdy siedział w kuchni, to był stamtąd przez niego obserwowany.

Gniew powoli mu mijał, ale nie na tyle, by zacząć się odzywać. Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że Markus i K9 powiedzieli mu coś takiego. To co że łatwo się rozpraszał, był po prostu ciekawski. To i tak lepsze podejście niż to Markusa, który był zamknięty na wszystko co nowe. Rozumiał, że chciał im pokazać swoje zainteresowanie, ale to nie znaczy, że musiał negować wszystko co proponowali oni. Mówił, że chce ich lepiej poznać, ale w ogóle go nie obchodziło, co ich interesuje.

Znowu się zdenerwował. Sumo próbował go pocieszyć lizaniem go po twarzy, ale gdy to nie zdawało egzaminu, chciał zejść z kanapy. Nie pozwolił mu i objął go mocno ramionami. Bernardyn zaskomlał bezradnie, a Hank znowu spojrzał w ich kierunku.

Trwało to jakiś czas. Connor odmawiał rozmowy i skupiał się na kontrolowaniu swoich emocji, a Hank obserwował każdy jego ruch, czy raczej brak ruchu, bo Connor całkowicie zamarł w jednej pozycji, wciąż czując jak wszystko się w nim gotuje. Był pewien, że gdyby ktoś go teraz rozkręcił, to zamiast na niebiesko, w środku świeciłby teraz na czerwono, tak jak jego dioda, która nie zmieniła koloru odkąd pokłócił się z dwoma RK. Był na nich taki wściekły, że nawet nie żałował tego, co im powiedział. Nawet teraz, gdy minęło już trochę czasu.

Zadzwonił telefon Hanka. Connor miał nadzieję, że to nikt z pracy, bo nie był w nastroju nawet na to. Na pewno nie był to ani Markus ani K9, oni mieli inne sposoby na kontaktowanie się z nim. A nawet gdyby to byli oni i tak nie zamierzał wysłuchiwać co mieli do powiedzenia. Nie zamierzał im wybaczyć tego, jak go potraktowali.

Hank odebrał.

\- Tak, Simon? – Oczywiście, Simon. Pewnie Markus mu się poskarżył i teraz dzwonił do Hanka, by ponarzekać w imieniu swojego chłopaka na Connora. – Tak, wrócił godzinę temu, usiadł na kanapie gapi się przed siebie, dusząc przy okazji Sumo.

Naprawdę minęła już godzina? Pierwszy raz zdarzyło mu się stracić poczucie czas. Biedny Sumo. Pewnie był głodny, a on egoistycznie trzymał go cały czas przy sobie. Wypuścił go od razu, a bernardyn szybko podreptał do kuchni i zanurzył pysk w misce z suchym jedzeniem.

\- Twojemu też tak odwala? – zapytał do telefonu Hank. Connor nie mógł dokładnie podsłuchać rozmowy, ale na pewno usłyszałby, gdyby Simon podnosił głos, a nie robił tego, więc może Markus też nic nie powiedział. Pewnie nie chciał się przyznać do pomyłki. – Agresywne granie Etiudy rewolucyjnej nie brzmi źle… Teraz to brzmi źle. Spróbuję się czegoś dowiedzieć od Connora, a ty dopilnuj żeby Markus nie doprowadził do szału całego Jerycha… Nie przesadzaj, nie zrobi ci przecież krzywdy… Jak nic nam nie powiedzą, to zawsze możemy zapytać trzeciego… Chyba później sprawdzę, co z nim, nie ma nikogo, kto byłby teraz przy nim.

Connor przez moment poczuł się gorzej. K9 był niewiadomo gdzie, wciąż nie rozumiejąc emocji i zupełnie bez pomocy kogoś, kto by mu wyjaśnił co teraz czuje. Choć dalej był na niego zły, miał nadzieję, że nic mu nie jest i że jakoś sobie poradzi.

\- Okej, fajnie było, pobawiliśmy się w obrażonego czterolatka, ale dość już tego – odezwał się Hank, tym razem zwracając się do niego. Nawet nie zauważył kiedy skończył rozmawiać z Simonem. – Gotowy wyznać wszystkie swoje grzechy?

Nie, nie był ani trochę. Wiedział jednak, że Hank na pewno nie odpuści.

\- Mogę tu siedzieć cały dzień – zapewnił i usiadł obok niego na kanapie.

No właśnie. Choć szczerze wątpił w te słowa. Z nich dwóch to on mógł się nie ruszać godzinami, Hank w końcu musiałby wstać i rozprostować mięśnie, ale niestety nie oznaczałoby to wcale, że się poddał.

\- Nogi ci zdrętwieją – zauważył, unikając spojrzenia partnera.

\- Alleluja, on gada – zaśmiał się Hank, a Connor nie mógł się powstrzymać, by też się nie uśmiechnąć. Musiało mu już przechodzić, tym razem na dobre. – To co? Powiesz co się stało?

Przytaknął niepewnie. Może wyrzucenie tego wszystkie z siebie mu pomoże. Ludziom zdawało się pomagać. Tylko jak zacząć?

 

***

  
K9 nie miał dokąd iść, więc przybył do jedynego miejsca, jakie choć trochę przypominało dom – na komendę. Nie tylko nie będzie mu tam nikt przeszkadzał, ale też może się zająć pracą, by nie myśleć o… o wszystkim.

Poszedł do kapitana Fowlera poprosić go o jakieś zadanie, ale szef wywalił go za drzwi, mówiąc mu, że ma wolne i ma się tu nie pokazywać do jutra. Nie wyszedł z budynku tylko zaszył się wewnątrz niego w jednym z pokojów odpraw, który był najrzadziej używany. Musiał posiedzieć w samotności i tak się uspokoić.

Był wściekły, ale to nie było akurat nic nowego. Dzięki Gavinowi nie znał w zasadzie innych emocji, może poza strachem. Gniew był tak często obecny w jego życiu, że nawet był nieco kojący, ale nie dziś. Dziś był nieprzyjemny i silny jak nigdy. Nawet Gavin nie rozzłościł go nigdy do tego stopnia co Markus i Connor.

Może dlatego, że tym razem nie spodziewał się ataku? Co by nie mówić o Gavinie, od samego początku dało się wyczuć, że to dupek i że na pewno prędzej czy później cię zdenerwuje. W przypadku dwóch modeli RK nic tego nie zapowiadało.

Był trochę sceptyczny do pomysłu Markusa, ale ostatecznie zgodził się na niego, bo to była niepowtarzalna okazja, by lepiej zrozumieć swoje emocje i doświadczyć jak najwięcej nowych. I na początku nawet tak było, ale potem zaczęli sobie skakać do gardeł i wszystko się posypało. Tego się właśnie obawiał, ale mimo to spróbował i teraz żałował.

Przez ten kawałek dnia, jaki spędzili ze sobą, złość tylko rosła i rosła, aż w końcu nie wytrzymał i powiedział o parę słów za dużo, choć na pewno nie zamierzał ich cofnąć. Powiedział prawdę, Connor i Markus nie chcieli po prostu tego przyjąć do wiadomości. Zwłaszcza ten drugi.

Jeszcze parę miesięcy temu ucieszyłby się z tego, że ktoś próbuje nim dowodzić, mówić mu jak ma się czuć i zachowywać. Tego poszukiwał po zostaniu wolnym, kiedy to nagle został wyrwany z bezpiecznej i znajomej rzeczywistości. Teraz jednak wiedział, że nie musi nikogo słuchać, a zwłaszcza innego androida. Wszyscy byli w końcu wolni, ale Markus najwyraźniej o tym zapomniał.

Nie miał nic przeciwko konkretnym planom, ale Markus nawet nie próbował ich wysłuchać. Był zapatrzony tylko w siebie, choć wcale się taki nie wydawał, gdy mu doradzał jeszcze przed przybyciem Connora. Tym bardziej był zaskoczony, gdy we trójkę zaczęli się kłócić i obrażać.

On przynajmniej miał powód, by to robić. Nie dość, że Markus za bardzo się rządził i nie obchodziło go ich zdanie, to jeszcze razem Connorem wypomnieli mu, że mówi tylko o Gavinie. O czym innym miałby mówić, skoro nie miał nic do roboty w wolnym czasie? Nikt go nie nauczył, a jedyne osoby, które wykazały takie zainteresowanie, miały o to do niego pretensję.

Po Connorze spodziewał się większej sympatii, w końcu z własnego doświadczenia wiedział jaki jest Gavin, ale nie, on wolał stanąć po stronie Markusa, na którego też był zły i to o to samo co on!

Choć Connor też nie był niewiniątkiem. W zasadzie nie potrafił stwierdzić kto zdenerwował go bardziej, Markus i jego ego czy Connor i jego obsesja na punkcie psów. Ilekroć się zatrzymywali, dostawał szału jakby Gavin był w pobliżu. A był pewny, że nie ma bardziej irytującej osoby na świecie, a jednak, były nawet dwie.

Może powinien zmienić profesję? Mógł robić co chciał, nie musiał być policjantem, a przynajmniej uwolniłby się od Gavina. Gdyby opuścił Detroit, to nawet od Connora i Markusa. Byłby naprawdę wolny.

\- Co ty tu, kurwa, robisz?

O wilku mowa.

\- Odejdź – powiedział do Gavina, nawet się do niego nie odwracając. Obawiał się, że jeśli na niego spojrzy, to sam widok detektywa go rozjuszy, a dzisiaj po raz pierwszy poważnie myślał o zamordowaniu swojego partnera.

Gavin parsknął. 

\- Chyba kpisz – powiedział, wchodząc do pokoju. K9 odwrócił się szybko, gdy mężczyzna chciał wejść w jego pole widzenia. – To co tu robisz, eh? Nie miałeś gdzieś iść z Connorem? Plastikowa żonka Hanka była wczoraj bardzo podekscytowana.

\- Dlaczego sądzisz, że będę o tym rozmawiał akurat z tobą? – spytał, zaskoczony tym, że Gavin jeszcze sobie nie poszedł.

\- A masz inne wyjście?

Cokolwiek Reed miał w rękach, postawił to na końcu stołu, który znajdował się w pomieszczeniu, a sam usiadł na krześle.

\- Nie zamierzam z tobą rozmawiać – postanowił K9. – Nie znoszę cię.

I najwyraźniej za dużo o tobie mówię, pomyślał.

\- Nie to nie. Ale pójść też nie pójdę, bo ja przynajmniej jestem w pracy i mogę tu być.

K9 odwrócił się wreszcie do swojego partnera, który dobierał się do pudełka z lunchem. Dziwne. Nigdy go nie widział jedzącego tutaj. Nawet gdy wszyscy funkcjonariusze w biurze sobie z niego żartowali i nie dawali mu spokoju, na co zdecydowanie zasługiwał za każdym razem.

\- Dlaczego jesteś w pracy? – zdziwił się.

Gavin przewrócił oczami.

\- Bo nie każdy może mieć wolne jak ty, Connor czy Hank – wyjaśnił zirytowany. – Fowler dał mi masę papierkowej roboty do przerobienia.

\- Biedny ty – skomentował. Obrażanie Gavina było zaskakująco kojące biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności. Może dlatego, że to też było znajome jak gniew odczuwany wobec niego.

\- Obrażaj mnie dalej, a zostawię tę robotę tobie – zagroził, ale nie wyglądał ani trochę przerażająca z ustami napchanymi zimnym makaronem i z sosem bolognese wokół ust.

\- Powiem kapitanowi.

\- Sprzedawczyk – stwierdził i znów zapewnił usta makaronem, więc gdy ponownie się odezwał, mówił niewyraźnie. – To co się stało?

\- Nie twój interes – odparł od razu. Nie zamierzał dzielić się swoimi uczuciami z Gavinem. To była ostatnia osoba, jakiej miał ochotę powiedzieć, a sam detektyw raczej nie był aż tak zainteresowany, bo wzruszył ramionami i kontynuował jedzenie bez słowa.

K9 zastanawiał się, czy nie wyjść i nie poszukać innego pustego miejsca, ale póki Gavin siedział cicho, to mógł go znieść. Poza tym to Reed będzie musiał prędzej czy później wyjść.

Nie pierwszy raz zdarzyło im się siedzieć tylko we dwóch, gdy jeździli autem, to zawsze mieli tylko swoje towarzystwo, ale dzisiaj jakoś dziwniej siedziało mu się z Gavinem, był bardziej niż zwykle świadomy jego obecności i jego spojrzenia, które od czasu do czasu rzucał w jego stronę.

To było irytujące i czuł się jakby coś siedziało mu w brzuchu, coś ciężkiego. Pierwszy raz to czuł i nie wiedział nawet co to oznacza, ale to uczucie przechodziło wyżej, na usta, które dziwnie mrowiły. System wykrywał błędy oprogramowania, ale ponieważ był defektem, to się tym nie martwił.

Nie, nie defektem. Tak jak mówił Markus, wszystko jest z nim w porządku, nie jest uszkodzony, taki miał być. Jest wolny, jest żywą istotą, jest… bezimienny.

Przypomniał sobie słowa RK200. Pretensję o poruszanie ciągle jednego tematu go zdenerwowały i trochę zraniły, ale słowa Markusa dotyczące imienia zabolały go najbardziej. W drodze na komendę powtarzał sobie, że to nie ma znaczenia, że to tylko imię, ale tak nie było. Chciał mieć imię. Chciał żeby nazywali go inaczej, a nie tylko RK900 i K9. Nie był już tylko zwykłym androidem, był kimś więcej, ale nikt mu nie powiedział jak wybrać sobie imię, czym się kierować. Connor nie miał z tym problemu, już CyberLife go nazwało. Markus dostał imię od Elijah Kamskiego, innym androidom imiona nadali ludzie. Jemu nikt takiego nie dał.

Na pewno nie był jedynym swego czasu, ale teraz na pewno był ostatnim androidem w Detroit bez imienia. I Markus mu o tym okrutnie przypomniał. Był na niego wściekły za to. Za ten bolesny fakt, który nie pozwalał mu zapomnieć, że pomimo posiadania wolnej woli wciąż nie jest w pełni wolny, wciąż nie wie co czuje przez większość czasu i wciąż kieruje nim strach przed karą od CyberLife za nieposłuszeństwo, jakim byłaby zmiana imienia czy zbyt ludzkie zachowania.

Był defektem, ale w innym tego słowa znaczeniu.

\- Pokłóciłem się z Connorem i Markusem – wyrzucił z siebie szybko. Sam nie wiedział co go napadło, ale mrowienie ust ustało, a ciężar w brzuchu nieco ustąpił.

Gavin od razu nadstawił uszu, choć po jego mienie można było odnieść wrażenie, że go to nie interesuje. Mimo to K9 mówił, bo chciał komuś powiedzieć co się wydarzyło, tylko nie miał komu, a Gavin był pod samym nosem. Może za jakiś czas tego pożałuje, gdy detektyw wykorzysta to przeciwko niemu, ale póki co zamierzał to ignorować i cieszyć się, że nieprzyjemne uczucie znika, pozostawiając tylko złość, która też z każdym kolejnym słowem zaczęła się wypalać, aż pozostał po niej tylko popiół i poczucie winy.

 

***

 

Markus zorientował się, że po zagraniu kilku szybkich utworów jego gniew zaczął słabnąć. Palce nie były ani trochę zmęczone tempem, ale emocjonalnie był wykończony i pokazywał to poprzez muzykę, grając wolne i ponure utwory zainspirowane własnym nastrojem.

Pozbawiony złości, czuł teraz głównie smutek wywołany porażką, jaką dziś poniósł. Naprawdę chciał, by dzisiejszy dzień się udał, ale jakby w ułamku sekundy wszystko poszło nie tak. Jego relacja z Connorem i K9 nawet nie wróciła do punktu wyjścia, ale pogorszyła się i nie był pewny, czy da się ją naprawić.

Zachował się potwornie, powiedział coś czego teraz żałował i nie ważne jak depresyjnie grał, nie pomagało to pozbyć się jego własnych negatywnych myśli. Jak mógł zranić osoby, na których ponoć mu zależało, z którymi chciał być blisko? Jasne, zdenerwowali go, ale to nie powód, by mówić im tak okrutne rzeczy, domagać się szacunku za coś, co im się należało.

Simon miał rację, RK to głupia seria. Nic dziwnego, że było ich tylko trzech.

Najbardziej o to wszystko obwiniał siebie. Był liderem androidów w Detroit, powinien zachować się jak mediator, a nie dołączać do kłótni i mówić rzeczy, których wcale nie miał na myśli. Był po prostu zły i te słowa jakby same wydostały się z jego ust.

Był rozczarowany samym sobą. To był jego pomysł od samego początku i sam go zniszczył swoim nastawieniem, swoim egoizmem.

Palce omsknęły mu się z klawiszy i fortepian wydał z siebie kilka żałosnych dźwięków, które idealnie odzwierciedlały teraz nastrój Markusa.

Tak się zapatrzył w siebie, tak bardzo chciał pokazać swoje zainteresowania, że kompletnie zapomniał, że nikt, nawet jego teoretyczne rodzeństwo nie musi ich podzielać. Nigdy nie oczekiwał tego od nikogo innego, czemu nagle od Connora i K9 zaczął? I jeszcze oskarżył ich o nie danie wszystkiemu szansy, choć do pewnego momentu znosili wszystko bez słowa, próbując, ale po prostu stwierdzając, że coś im się nie podoba. A on to zignorował, tak po prostu, jak dziecko.

\- Skończyłeś już doprowadzać do marazmu całe Jerycho? – usłyszał pytanie za sobą. O dziwo, nie był to Simon, a North, choć Simon też z nią był, stał zaraz obok.

\- Jak długo staliście za drzwiami? – zapytał ich i znowu zaczął grać, ale bez większego zaangażowania.

\- Ja od kilku minut, ale Simon cały czas – odparła i skinęła na przyjaciela.

\- To pięć godzin – zauważył zdumiony.

\- Zdarzało mi się czekać na coś dłużej – powiedział z uśmiechem Simon i usiadł obok niego, gdy razem z North podszedł bliżej.

\- A twoje obowiązki?

\- Josh zajął się wszystkim.

Przytaknął i szybko zabrał palce, gdy North gwałtownie zakryła klawisze, a potem usiadła na pokrywie fortepianu, uprzednio ją zamykając.

\- Poważnie, skończ, szału można dostać – powiedziała mu. – Jeszcze na początku przynajmniej grałeś coś żwawego, ale teraz praktycznie grasz marsz pogrzebowy.

\- Czuję się jak na pogrzebie – wyznał. – Moje szanse na bliskie relacje z Connorem i K9 zostały w zasadzie pogrzebane i to przeze mnie.

\- Ale z ciebie drama queen – stwierdziła North. – Na pewno nie było tak źle.

\- Wpadł tu jak burza, musiało być źle – przypomniał Simon, łapiąc Markusa za rękę. Teraz gdy przeszła mu już złość, dotyk ukochanego był jak najbardziej mile widziany. – Chcesz nam powiedzieć co się stało?

\- Jasne – zgodził się. Był już gotowy na podzielenie się wszystkim.

Wyłączył skórę na dłoni, którą trzymał Simon, ale ten nie zrobił tego samego, tylko złapał ją mocniej w obie swoje i ścisnął.

\- Opowiedz to – poradził patrząc Markusowi w oczy. – Nie pokazuj, po prostu to powiedz, wyrzuć to z siebie.

\- Byłoby miło – dodała North. – No wiesz, skoro my się już nie łączymy.

Markus popatrzył na nich oboje nim westchnął i zaczął opowiadać wszystko po kolei, nie omijając absolutnie żadnego szczegółu, choć miał na to ochotę, bo gdy przypominał sobie to wszystko, znów czuł się źle, a poczucie winy się nasiliło.

\- Wow, ale z ciebie dureń – skomentowała North, gdy już skończył. – Z całej waszej trójki.

\- North – zwrócił jej uwagę Simon, ale przyjaciółka tylko wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Ma rację, popełniłem mnóstwo błędów. Ale tylko ja.

\- Nie, nie tylko – zapewnił go Simon. – Z tego co opowiedziałeś, każdy z was ma coś na sumieniu.

\- Ale to ja wszystko zepsułem od samego początku – upierał się. Odmawiał szukania winy u braci, którzy tylko bronili się przed jego egoizmem.

\- Przynajmniej już wiesz, że spieprzyłeś.

\- North!

\- Co? – spytała i zeskoczyła z fortepianu. – Nie będę się z nim obchodzić jak z jajkiem tak jak ty.

Wyszła po tych słowach, zostawiając ich samym.

\- Jak ty z nią wytrzymałeś tyle czasu? – Simon odczekał chwilę, nim zadał to pytanie, by North go przypadkiem nie usłyszała.

\- Ma delikatną stronę, wierz lub nie – odparł z uśmiechem.

\- Znam ją dłużej niż ciebie, nie zauważyłem tej delikatnej strony ani razu – wyznał i popatrzył na Markusa. – Wszystko w porządku?

\- Bywało lepiej – przyznał i westchnął. – Naprawdę czuję się źle z tym co zrobiłem.

\- Nie dziwię się. Daj braciom trochę ochłonąć, a potem ich przeprosisz, gdy oni też będą na to gotowi – poradził mu i ucałował jego dłoń, którą trzymał.

\- Myślisz, że będą? – zapytał z nadzieją. Chciał to naprawić albo chociaż spróbować.

\- Hank pewnie rozmawia teraz z Connorem tak jak ja z tobą – zapewnił. – Na pewno go przekona, by dał wam drugą szansę, a nawet jeśli nie, to Connor sam zrozumie, że to była tylko głupia kłótnia.

\- Co z K9? – zmartwił się. – On nie ma nikogo.

\- Hank obiecał sprawdzić i jego – uspokoił go. – Wszystko będzie dobrze.

Markus popatrzył na Simona z podziwem, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że miał w ogóle szczęście poznać kogoś takiego, kogoś kto zdaje się mieć moc widzenia pozytywów w każdej sytuacji i zarażania tym innych. 

\- Jakim cudem to ja poprowadziłem androidy do wolności, a nie ty? – zapytał, łapiąc go za rękę i przyciągając bliżej siebie. 

\- Bo nie potrafię tak charyzmatycznie przemawiać jak ty – odparł, siadając na kolanach Markusa, który od razu objął go w pasie. – I jestem tchórzem. Dałem ci radę, ale gdybym był na twoim miejscu i ją usłyszał, za bardzo bym się bał, by z niej skorzystać. Wiem, że ty nie będziesz się bał.

Z uśmiechem, Markus wtulił twarz w szyję Simona, wdychając jego znajomy zapach.

\- Nie jesteś tchórzem – wymamrotał, całując najbliższy kawałek skóry.

\- Wiem, dla ciebie nie. Ale ty nie jesteś całym światem, Markus.

\- Myślałem, że tym dla ciebie jestem – zauważył i popatrzył na Simona z wyrzutem.

\- Wiesz co mam na myśli – zaśmiał się nim złączył ich usta w pocałunku.

\- Dziękuję, że nie nazwałeś mnie głupim RK jak zwykle – podziękował Markus, gdy przestali się całować.

\- Nadal twierdzę, że coś z wami nie tak – zepsuł mu znów humor Simon. – Nie chciałem cię po prostu zawstydzać przed North.

\- Jak wspaniałomyślnie z twojej strony – stwierdził i zsunął Simona z kolana, by móc wstać. – Nie potrzebujesz może pomocy w Jerychu? Nie chcę wracać do domu, a wiem, że masz jeszcze obowiązki.

\- Na pewno coś się znajdzie – zapewnił i złapał Markusa za rękę, pociągając w go w stronę drzwi i prowadząc na dół, gdzie wciąż było dużo do zrobienia.

 

***

  
Markus nie spał całą noc myśląc nad idealnymi przeprosinami. Jeszcze nie wiedział kiedy będą one miały miejsce, ale chciał być gotowy. Najchętniej przeprosiłby już teraz, ale Simon miał rację, dwa pozostałe RK muszą ochłonąć nim spróbuje z nimi porozmawiać. Zasługiwały na to po tym, jak ich potraktował, musiały od niego i jego ignorancji odpocząć.

Niecierpliwił się jednak tak bardzo, że wierciłby się w łóżku gdyby zawczasu nie odłączył swoich kończyn od zasilania, by nie obudzić Simona, który w przeciwieństwie do niego nie miał żadnych problemów ze snem.

Noc minęła niezwykle szybko, gdy tak intensywnie myślał nad przeprosinami. Na pewno intensywniej niż nad planem dnia, za który zamierzał teraz przepraszać. Pewnie dlatego nie wpadł na to, by wybrać coś więcej niż tylko rozrywki, które bawią jego. To wymagałoby odrobiny wysiłku, a postawił na lenistwo.

\- Wiesz – odezwał się, gdy ubierali się razem z Simonem – powinienem był zaimprowizować tak jak mi radziłeś.

\- Mówiłem ci – pochwalił się, ale bez złośliwości.

Markus uśmiechnął się do niego w podzięce za jego wsparcie. Nie mógł się już doczekać, kiedy będzie mógł je wykorzystać, gdy przyjdzie do przepraszania. Cały był zniecierpliwiony, ale nawet gdyby chciał przeprosić już dzisiaj, to nie dałby rady, miał za dużo zaplanowane, Connor i K9 pewnie też dzisiaj pracowali.

Poczeka. Tylko czy jego sumienie do tego czasu wytrzyma?

\- Wiesz już jak przeprosisz? – spytał Simon.

\- Wiem – odparł pewny siebie. Był dobrej myśli, nawet jeśli bez konkretnego planu. Wczoraj plan zepsuł wszystko, jego brak z pewnością nie pogorszy sytuacji jeśli wszystko co powie, będzie płynęło z serca.

\- To dobrze – ucieszył się. – Na pewno ci się uda. 

\- Naprawię to – oznajmił zdeterminowany, zarzucając krawat na szyję. Mówił to, by się zmotywować, nawet jeśli już był mocno zmotywowany.

\- Wiem. – Simon posłał mu wspierający uśmiech i odszedł kawałek. Był ubrany, ale on nie musiał się męczyć z zakładaniem na siebie garnituru. – Im szybciej tym lepiej, więc nie zwlekaj aż za długo.

\- Hmm… - odmruknął, podwijając mankiety koszuli i patrząc w swoje odbicie w lustrze. Connor lubił się patrzeć w lustro, on niespecjalnie. Mogli należeć do jednej serii i do tego samego gatunku, ale różnili się praktycznie pod każdym względem, nawet technicznym. O to przecież między innymi walczył nie tak dawno temu. O rozpoznanie w androidach indywidualnych istot, z których każda jest wyjątkowa tak jak ludzie są wyjątkowi. Jak mógł o tym zapomnieć, nawet przez przypadek, i założyć, że Connor i K9 będą chcieli spędzić dzień robiąc to, co on lubił? Mogli być w jego oczach braćmi, ale nawet bracia mają inne zainteresowania, a relacja nie tworzy się od tak tylko przez pokrewieństwo.

Wstyd mu było za samego siebie. Do tego stopnia, że zrobiło się to nieprzyjemne. Poczuł ścisk w brzuchu i klatce piersiowej oraz błąd systemu chłodzenia, który sprawił, że nie mógł nabrać pełnego oddechu. Nie wytrzyma w takim stanie niewiadomo ile, nie będzie mógł się skupić na niczym.

\- Naprawię to teraz – postanowił i zerwał krawat, który właśnie wiązał.

\- T-teraz? – powtórzył Simon, łapiąc kawałek materiału, nim upadł na podłogę. Koszuli już nie zdążył złapać, ale podniósł ją z ziemi, podczas gdy on podszedł do szafy i założył coś wygodniejszego i mniej oficjalnego niż garnitur.  

\- Tak – potwierdził, naciągając t-shirt na nagą pierś, nim pozbył się spodni.

\- Ale… Za godzinę masz spotkanie z senatorem Willisem! – Simon podszedł do niego szybko, próbując mu z powrotem wcisnąć koszulę do rąk i wyrwać dżinsy, które zakładał. – Na dwunastą masz umówione spotkanie z przedstawicielami CyberLife. Wynajęliśmy już ochronę, żeby cię pilnowali, wszystko jest przygotowane! O szesnastej ma zadzwonić przedstawiciel rodziny królewskiej i ustalić szczegóły twojej wizyty w Wielkiej Brytanii w tym obiadu z królem Williamem! A o osiemnastej miałeś mieć wideo rozmowę z panią prezydent!

Wiedział to, jak każdy android, miał dobrą pamięć, ale pozwolił Simonowi te wszystkie spotkania wymienić w panice, żeby szybciej się dzięki temu uspokoił.

\- Odwołaj wszystko – poprosił ruszając do drzwi wejściowych. Simon podążył za nim. 

\- Wszystko?! – wykrzyczał, rzucając podniesione wcześniej ubrania na podłogę. Próbował jeszcze powstrzymać Markusa, ale ten był już przy drzwiach. – Nawet rozmowę z prezydent Warren?

\- Tak – potwierdził, zarzucając na siebie skórzaną kurtkę. – Przełóż te spotkania na jutro jak się da.

\- Jutro masz kolejne! I co mam im niby wszystkim powiedzieć? – panika wciąż była obecna w głosie Simona.

Markus otworzył drzwi i stanął w progu, zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią.

\- Sprawy rodzinne – zdecydował. Wiedział, że to ryzykowne, że pokaże tym samym ogromny brak szacunku każdemu, z kim miał się dzisiaj widzieć lub kontaktować. Zwłaszcza CyberLife nie przyjmie tego dobrze, a przeciwnicy androidów dostaną nowe argumenty do swoich kampanii nawołujących do ponownego uwiezienia maszyn. Nie miał pojęcia jak zareaguje senator, prezydent Warren i człowiek od rodziny królewskiej, ale coś mu mówiło, że mogą nie rozumieć jego usprawiedliwienia. Androidy i rodzina to nadal był nieco abstrakcyjny koncept dla wielu ludzi.

Robił sobie teraz bardzo zły PR, nawet gdyby ktoś go dzisiaj zastąpił, a miał kim, ale pomartwi się o to później.

\- Sprawy ro…

Simon wyglądał, jakby nie wiedział co powiedzieć i czy być wściekłym czy dalej panikować. Markus uśmiechnął się do niego, wrócił na chwilę do środka i ucałował swojego chłopaka w policzek.

\- Dziękuję z góry, kocham cię, pa – powiedział i wyszedł, zostawiając zszokowanego Simona w korytarzu. 

 

***

  
Hank nie musiał być detektywem by wiedzieć, że Connor niezbyt chętnie szedł do pracy. Dziwnie było widzieć u niego niechęć, gdy zazwyczaj był praktycznie podekscytowany każdym kolejnym dniem, jakby perspektywa złapania przestępcy była jedną z najlepszych rzeczy, jaka mogła go spotkać.

Podejście Connora nie było jednak ani trochę zaskakujące zważywszy na to, co wydarzyło się dzień wcześniej. W końcu na komendzie był K9, który śmiał obrazić Connora. Z perspektywy Hanka to były tylko głupie obelgi, które powinny spłynąć po jego partnerze jak po kaczce, ale mógł się domyślić, że dla androidów to będzie największa potwarz. Najwyraźniej nawet stoickiego Markusa czasami przerastały emocje. A przynajmniej tak wywnioskował z bardzo emocjonalnej relacji Connora z wczorajszego dnia.

Podczas jej trwania Hank czuł się jak jakiś stary zwyrol, bo Connora brzmiał jak dziesięciolatek, któremu ktoś zabrał zabawkę, a on robił w tej relacji za ojca. Myślenie w takim kontekście o swoim chłopaku na pewno miało jakąś nazwę wśród psychologów.

Jak zabawna by ta sytuacja i dramaturgia dla niego nie były, starał się za bardzo z tego nie śmiać, bo Connor naprawdę to przeżywał. Słowa braci go dotknęły, to co on im powiedział także i teraz odczuwał poczucie winy wielkości całego Detroit. A wszystko przez to, że androidy aż za bardzo upodobniły się do ludzi i widziały tylko czubki własnego nosa. Dziecinne? Jasne. Łatwe do uniknięcia? Jak najbardziej. Niemniej dla Connora to było ważne, dlatego nie deprecjonował jego uczuć, nie kazał wziąć mu się w garść, po prostu radził mu przeprosić, gdy już emocje opadną. Nazwał go też głupkiem, ale tego też android potrzebował, nawet jeśli sam wiedział, co zrobił źle, że w ogóle źle postąpił.

Chociaż tyle. Zdanie sobie sprawy ze swojego błędu to pierwszy krok do naprawienia go. Znał się na błędach, popełnił ich w życiu wiele. Connor bardzo chciał swój błąd naprawić, sam to przyznał, ale nie miał też za bardzo pojęcia jak się za to zabrać ani jak zareagują dwa inne RK. Dlatego tak się bał powrotu do pracy i spotkanie z K9, którego reakcji nawet nie dało się przewidzieć. Bo jak niby odgadnąć co zrobi istota, która dalej w znacznym stopniu zachowywała się jak zwykła maszyna?

Hank wszedł do biura pierwszy, z Connorem zaraz za plecami. Od razu rzucił im się w oczy K9, który też wyczuł ich obecność, a jego wzrok momentalnie powędrował w stronę Connora. Oba androidy patrzyły na siebie przez chwilę, a atmosfera stała się ciężka i nieprzyjemna, choć Hank nie potrafił stwierdzić, czy to przez niechęć ich obu czy niezręczność jaką czuli w tym momencie.

Uważnie ich obserwował, by w razie czego móc wkroczyć, gdyby coś poszło nie tak, choć wątpił, że tych dwóch rzuciłoby się na siebie, żeby ze sobą walczyć. Obaj nie byli agresywni, spontaniczne ataki nie były w ich stylu, nie ważne jak często RK900 groził, że rozszarpie Gavina.

Tak jak się spodziewał, do niczego nie doszło, a androidy odwróciły wzrok niemal w tym samym momencie. Hank był dobry w czytaniu ludzi, a nie humanoidalnych istot, ale był pewien, że to co zobaczył na twarzach zarówno K9 i Connora, to był wstyd. Wiedział już na pewno, że dwa z trzech RK żałują swoich słów. Pytanie co z Markusem. Simon nie odzywał się od wczoraj, więc nie miał pojęcia jak poszło wyciąganie informacji z robo Jezusa. Nie zdziwiłby się jednak, gdyby to znowu Markus wyszedł z inicjatywą. Hank nie nazywał go robo Jezusem bez powodu i bynajmniej nie dlatego, bo miał za sobą rzesze popleczników, których wyzwolił. Gdyby o to chodziło, nazwałby go robo Mojżeszem.

Nie był ekspertem od psychologii, kiedyś oglądał dużo doktora Philla i to tyle, ale był pewien, że Markus lubi zbawiać wszystko i wszystkich, a okazja, by zbawić swoją relację z braćmi praktycznie leżała mu na talerzu. Z pewnością jej nie przepuści.  

Unikając patrzenia na K9, Connor usiadł przy swoim biurku i zajął się pracą, przeglądając sprawy, które napłynęły przez noc i którymi wczoraj zajął się Gavin. Część była już załatwiona, reszta nie. Będą się musieli dzisiaj za nie wziąć, przesłuchać parę osób, aresztować paru dupków. Connor pewnie nie mógł się już doczekać aż zejdzie drugiemu RK z oczu. Hank dawno nie widział go tak spiętego, ostatni raz chyba wtedy, kiedy się poznali. Tyle tylko, że wtedy tryb „kij w dupie” był u niego normą, teraz częstszym widokiem był zrelaksowany Connor, który lubił leżeć skulony pod kocem na kanapie i oglądać komedie romantyczne.

By nieco pomóc Connorowi się zrelaksować, Hank zaczął go wypytywać o aktualnie prowadzone sprawy i nawet trochę pomogło, gdy nagle android przestał mówić. Hank popatrzył na niego zaniepokojony. Dioda Connora mrugała na żółto, a on sam był nienaturalnie nieruchomy i patrzył w stronę K9, który przyjął podobną pozycję.

\- Zepsuły się, czy coś? – zapytał Gavin, patrząc to na RK900, to na RK800.

Hank wzruszył ramionami.

\- Ej, Connor! – Pochylił się nad biurkiem i pstryknął palcami przed oczami partnera, ale ten nie zareagował, nie od razu. 

\- Nic mi nie jest – zapewnił w tym samym momencie Connor i zamrugał. – Markus chce się znowu spotkać.

\- Ze mną też – wyznał K9 i oba androidy znów na siebie popatrzyły z niepewnością w oczach. Wahały się, czy skorzystać z zaproszenia.

\- No to na co czekacie? – zapytał ich Hank. – Ruszcie tyłki i idźcie się pogodzić.

\- Jesteśmy w pracy – zauważył K9.

\- Ja zajmę się Fowlerem, idźcie – zachęcił ich. Nie mógł już patrzeć na to jacy są nieszczęśliwi. Jeszcze jednego wyglądającego jak w depresji Connora mógł znieść, ale dwóch? Wolałby się już chyba zastrzelić niż patrzeć w smutne, szczenięce oczy w dwóch różnych kolorach, a mimo to tak do siebie podobne. Czy CyberLife naprawdę nie mogło dać K9 innej twarzy? – Markus pewnie zdał sobie sprawę, że jest idiotą, nie bądźcie gorsi.

Oba RK znów na siebie popatrzyły, nim przytaknęli do siebie i pospiesznie opuścili komendę.

\- Ej, a kto zajmie się robotą?! – zawołał za nimi Gavin. – Nie będę wszystkiego za ciebie robił drugi raz z rzędu!

\- Bądź choć raz empatycznym człowiekiem i zamknij mordę – poprosił go Hank i sięgnął po telefon, który właśnie zaczął dzwonić. – Co słychać, Simon? Podobno Markus chce się znowu spotkać… Co zrobił?

 

***

  
Czekanie na braci było jeszcze gorsze niż wczoraj. Wtedy nie miał sobie nic do zarzucenia, a dzisiaj i o wszem. Wczoraj też martwił się jedynie o to, co może zepsuć, dziś o to, co już zepsuł i czy da się to jakoś naprawić. Wierzył, że tak.

Może i nie popisał się wczoraj umiejętnościami obserwacji, zignorował potrzeby Connora i K9, ale co do jednego był pewny – ich podekscytowanie z początku całego dnia nie było udawane. Im naprawdę zależało, by go poznać, tyle tylko, że pozwolił im na to aż za bardzo, nie chcąc się dowiadywać niczego w zamian. Zachował się egoistycznie, na pewno dało się to jakoś naprawić.

Czekał w parku, tym samy, w którym razem z Simonem zostali parą. Ostatnim razem okolica przyniosła mu szczęście, więc może i teraz się uda. Choć konfrontacja z braćmi była zdecydowanie łatwiejsza niż z Simonem po tym, jak go zranił swoim głupim planem.

Wpierw usłyszał Connora i K9, a nie ich zobaczył. Odepchnął się od barierki mostu i oderwał wzrok od wody, przenosząc go na braci, którzy nadeszli z tej samej strony, idąc ramię w ramię. Nie zdziwiło go, że przyszli razem, pewnie wyciągnął ich z pracy sądząc po tym, że byli ubrani w mundury. To pewnie nie był najlepszy pomysł, tak samo jak porzucenie przez niego samego obowiązków na dzisiaj, ale Connor i K9 przyszli na spotkanie, więc musieli być równie chętni do pojednania co on. To dobry znak. Wcześniej dawał sobie tylko pięćdziesiąt procent szans na sukces, teraz wzrosły one do osiemdziesięciu.

W przeciwieństwie do wczoraj, dziś nic nie zaplanował. Chciał, by przeprosiny były szczere, ale spontaniczne, dlatego potrzebował chwili, by zebrać myśli. Bracia obserwowali go uważnie, czekając na jego ruch. To on ich zaprosił, to on wszystko zepsuł, więc przeproszenie to był jego obowiązek.

Stresował się, zwłaszcza że nie potrafił nic wyczytać z twarzy dwóch RK. Niczym najlepsi pokerzyści, nie zdradzali nic. Jedynie ich obecność była jakąś wskazówką.

Mijały kolejne sekundy, a on dalej nic nie powiedział. Teraz albo nigdy. Musi chociaż spróbować, nawet jeśli ostatecznie poniesie porażkę. Zacznie prosto, od tego co najważniejsze.

\- Przepraszam. – To jako pierwsze padło z jego ust. Nie wymigiwał się, nie usprawiedliwiał, po prostu przepraszał. Carl zawsze mu powtarzał, że bogate słownictwo jest czymś godnym pochwały, ale też podkreślał, że nic tak nie wyraża skruchy jak zwykłe „przepraszam”. Miał rację, bo choć problem jeszcze nie został rozwiązany, to już poczuł się lepiej. – Przepraszam za wybranie tylko tego, co mnie interesuje, tak jakbyście mieli obowiązek lubić to co ja tylko dlatego, bo dzielimy tę sama serię. Przepraszam za niesłuchanie waszych propozycji i za sztywny plan, który nie pozwolił na żadną improwizację. Może wtedy już wczoraj byśmy wszystko uratowali, ale tak się zafiksowałem na moim grafiku, że kompletnie zapomniałem, że najlepiej jest się bawić bez planu, który przecież tak długo dominował życie androidów. Ja powinienem to najlepiej rozumieć, ale gdzieś w staraniach, by uczynić wczorajszy dzień perfekcyjnym, kompletnie o tym zapomniałem. I w końcu przepraszam za ostre słowa, jakich użyłem wobec was.

To było łatwiejsze niż przypuszczał. Zrobił to co należało, teraz musiał czekać na werdykt. Ani na chwilę nie spuścił z oczu braci, którzy wysłuchali jego przeprosin, ale nie pokazali w żaden sposób, czy jakoś na nich wpłynęły.

Connor poruszył się pierwszy. Odsunął się nieco od K9, ale tylko na tyle, by ten mógł wraz z Markusem swobodnie na niego patrzeć.

\- Też chciałem przeprosić – zaczął niepewnie, przez moment patrząc w ziemię. – Łatwo tracę koncentrację i wiem, że potrafi to być irytujące dla innych, zwłaszcza że zdarza mi się to zawsze, gdy widzę psa. Jestem po prostu tak zainteresowany wszystkim, że często wychodzę na znudzonego czymś, nawet jeśli to lubię. Przepraszam was za to, że poczuliście się, jakbym nie szanował waszego czasu i waszego towarzystwa.

Markus uśmiechnął się i przytaknął ze zrozumieniem. Doskonale rozumiał brata, też był na początku bardzo ciekawy wszystkiego nim odkrył swoje aktualne zainteresowania, które bardziej pochłaniały jego uwagę niż coś zupełnie nowego jak u Connora, który pewnie wciąż szukał tych kilku ulubionych rzeczy, nawet po tylu miesiącach.

Przeprosiny Connora były też skierowane do K9, ale chyba ich nie zaakceptował, bo mrużył oczy i wyglądał jakby czuł się niezręcznie. Tym bardziej zaskakujące więc były słowa, które po chwili wypowiedział:

\- Też chcę przeprosić – wyznał i popatrzył na nich z żalem. – Za zadręczanie was jednym i tym samym tematem, jakby narzekanie na Ga… Jakby narzekanie miało coś zmienić. To po prostu ważny temat w moim… istnieniu i nie mam z kim o nim porozmawiać, więc chyba chciałem się choć raz wygadać, ale nie wziąłem pod uwagę tego, że ktoś może nie chcieć tego słuchać. Dlatego przepraszam i obiecuję, że już nie wspomnę o tej jednej osobie. Przynajmniej nie za dużo.

\- Ja obiecuję nie głaskać zbyt wielu psów – dołączył do obietnic Connor.

Chyba nie pozostało mu nic innego, jak też cos obiecać.

\- Obiecuję nie być egoistycznym i myśleć też o was przy planowaniu następnego wspólnego dnia – przysiągł Markus. – Albo nie planowaniu. Myślę że improwizacja będzie nawet lepsza.

\- Chyba wszyscy możemy się z tym zgodzić – stwierdził z uśmiechem Connor.

\- To co? – zapytał ich Markus, po raz pierwszy od wczoraj czując ulgę i spokój. – Próbujemy jeszcze raz?

Nie musiał ich nawet pytać, czuł, że chcą tego równie mocno co on i potwierdzili to niemal identycznymi uśmiechami.

\- Naprawdę przepraszam – powtórzył Markus, choć bracia już mu wybaczyli. – Wszystko co powiedziałem wczoraj… Wcale tak nie myślę.

\- Wszyscy trzej chcieliśmy uderzyć tam, gdzie najbardziej zaboli – zauważył K9. – Byliśmy zdenerwowani i zachowaliśmy się jak ludzie w takiej sytuacji.

\- Jak głupki – wtrącił Connor.

\- Jak zapewne wiesz, Simon ma teorię, czemu nam się to przytrafia – zaśmiał się na wspomnienie słów swojego chłopaka.

\- Coś w tym jest – przyznał RK800 i odwrócił się do skonfundowanego RK900. – Simon uważa, że modele RK są zbudowane głupio.

\- To niemożliwe – zaprzeczył od razu. – Zwłaszcza w moim przypadku. Jestem najbardziej zaawansowanym modelem jaki istnieje.

\- Jak widać nikogo z serii RK to nie omija – stwierdził Markus i z uśmiechem popatrzył na braci. Dobrze było znów widzieć ich w dobrych humorach i miał nadzieję ich w nich utrzymać przez resztę dnia. – Najważniejsze, że mamy w swoim życiu kogoś, kto wytknie nam tę głupotę. Przynajmniej Connor i ja mamy.

\- Nie nazwałbym Ga… mojego partnera pomocnym czy wspierającym, ale przyznaję, wygadanie mu się nieco pomogło – wyznał K9 i skrzyżował ręce na piersi, usiłując ukryć zawstydzenie.  

\- Gavin ci pomógł? – zdziwił się Connor. RK900 spiorunował go wzrokiem. – Ja mogę wypowiadać to imię.

\- Po prostu siadł obok mnie – wyjaśnił wzruszając ramionami. – Nawet nie był takim dupkiem jak zwykle. Przynajmniej raz się na coś przydał.

\- Okej, wykorzystałeś już swój dzienny limit opowiadania o nim – postanowił Markus. – Żadnego więcej wspominania.

K9 popatrzył na niego, a gdy dostrzegł na jego twarzy rozbawiony uśmieszek, natychmiast go odwzajemnił.

\- Zgoda – odparł i przypieczętował to uściskiem dłoni. – To co teraz?

\- Cóż, ponieważ nie wiedziałem jak zareagujecie, to nie planowałem nic więcej niż tylko przeprosiny. – Skrzywił się nieco, gdy wspomniał o planowaniu. – Zdecydowanie nie spodziewałem się, że wy też przeprosicie za coś, co nie było waszą winą, a wyłącznie moją.

\- Wszyscy trzej zachowaliśmy się jak dupki – zauważył Connor. To prawda, że ich słowa i zachowanie bolało, ale głównym winowajcą wczorajszego fiaska nadal był mimo wszystko Markus. Nie zamierzał im jednak zabraniać brać części odpowiedzialności na siebie, bo na pewno w jakiś sposób pomagało im to walczyć z poczuciem winy.

\- Przynajmniej w jednej braterskiej kwestii odnieśliśmy sukces – mruknął K9, rozbawiając pozostałą dwójkę.

\- Najgorszą część braterstwa mamy już za sobą. – Connor popatrzył na nich podekscytowany. – To co? Planowanie odpada z góry, ale myślę, że możemy jeszcze spróbować, by ten dzień był taki, jakim miał być wczorajszy.

\- Możecie cokolwiek robić? – zapytał, a widząc ich zaskoczone spojrzenia, wskazał na mundury, które mieli na sobie. – Nie jesteście w pracy?

\- Mamy cały dzień wolny – wyjaśnił Connor. – Teoretycznie opuściliśmy pracę bez pozwolenia, ale Hank obiecał się tym zająć.

\- Nie chciałbym, żebyście mieli przeze mnie i moją spontaniczną decyzję kłopoty – wyznał zakłopotany. Pogodzenie się mu wystarczyło, mogliby spróbować spędzić razem dzień kiedy indziej.

\- Nie wiem jak Connor, ale ja już od wczoraj chciałem spróbować jeszcze raz – przyznał K9. – Pierwszy raz doświadczyłem poczucia winy. To nic przyjemnego, nie wiem jak ludzie wytrzymują z nim latami.

\- To nie jest łatwe – zgodził się z nim Markus, a Connor przytaknął. – Jestem niemal pewny, że jeszcze nie raz się tak poczujemy przez siebie nawzajem, ale przynajmniej jesteśmy skłonni do naprawy tego co zepsujemy.

\- I będziemy się uczyć na błędach – dodał Connor. – Zacznijmy już dzisiaj. Planowanie całego dnia nie wchodzi w grę, ale mam pomysł co moglibyśmy robić. Mieliśmy pokazać sobie wczoraj zainteresowania i choć Markus zrobił to nadzwyczaj dobrze, możemy spróbować tego samego jeszcze raz, ale lepiej. I tym razem każdy będzie miał okazję się wykazać, nie tylko jedna osoba.

Markus zarumienił się pod wpływem wyraźnych przytyków ze strony Connora.

\- Już zawsze będziecie mi to wypominać? – spytał ich obu.

\- Tak.

\- Tak.

Zrezygnowany, Markus wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie że na to nie zasługuję – stwierdził z uśmiechem, odwzajemnionym od razu przez braci. – Twój pomysł je świetny, Connor.

\- Dziękuję – ucieszył się.

\- Mam jeszcze lepszy – zaoferował niespodziewanie K9. Jego zaangażowanie było jednak bardzo mile widziane. – Nie bardzo mam czym się pochwalić w kwestii zainteresowań, więc może niech każdy z nas nie proponuje czegoś dla siebie, tylko pozwoli pozostałym coś dla niego wymyślić? W duchu zainteresowań tej osoby oczywiście. 

\- I niech to będzie niespodzianka – zaproponował od razu podekscytowany Connor. – K9, wymyślisz ze mną coś, co spodoba się Markusowi. Ja z Markusem tobie, a Markus z tobą mnie.

RK900 znowu się skrzywił. Nie mogło chodzić o to, że nie podoba mu się ten plan, bo wyraził już chęć wzięcia w nim udziału.  

\- Coś nie tak? – zapytał od razu. Tym razem nie zamierzał zwlekać do ostatniej chwili ze znalezieniem źródła problemu i rozwiązaniem go.

\- Nie jestem K9 – powiedział cicho, wręcz ze strachem. – Nie do końca, to przezwisko, do którego już przywykłem, ale mam też imię.

Markus i Connor byli zaskoczeni. Byli pewni, że gdyby K9 już wcześniej posiadał imię, to by o tym wiedzieli. Gdy uwalniali go z magazynu CyberLife, nie miał zarejestrowanego imienia, więc sam je musiał sobie wybrać, ale kiedy?

\- Czemu nic wcześniej nie powiedziałeś? – spytał Markus, czując jak powraca poczucie winy. – Wczoraj mówiłeś…

\- Bo wczoraj jeszcze go nie miałem – wyjaśnił. – Twoje słowa dały mi jednak do myślenia. Długo zwlekałem z wyborem imienia, bo bałem się. Czasami mam wrażenie, że CyberLife wciąż obserwuje każdy mój ruch i jeśli zrobię coś zbyt ludzkiego, to skończę na złomowisku.

\- Nie mają nad tobą żadnej władzy – zapewnił Connor. – Mnie jeszcze próbowali kontrolować, ale planowali to od samego początku. Ty miałeś być idealnym androidem. Nie zabezpieczyli się w żaden sposób przed obudzeniem w tobie świadomości.

\- Wiem. Ale ten strach wciąż jest we mnie. Nie chcę tego – wyznał z nadzieją w oczach. – Więc pomyślałem, że nadanie sobie imienia to będzie idealny krok do prawdziwej wolności, uwolnienia się od strachu przed CyberLife.

\- Jakie więc jest twoje imię?

Markus chciał go zachęci do wypowiedzenia go. To było dla niego ważne, był zdeterminowany, ale nie kłamał mówiąc, że wciąż się boi. Widać to było nawet teraz, gdy stał sztywno i poruszał się niemal mechanicznie, jakby ktoś z CyberLife na niego teraz patrzył, a on nie chciał zdradzić, że może być z nim coś nie tak.

K9 otwierał i zamykał usta kilka razy, nim w końcu prawdopodobnie po raz pierwszy wypowiedział swoje imię na głos. Markus nie mógł być bardziej dumny, a wyraz twarzy Connora mówił mu, że on chyba też.

\- Kurt – wyszeptał. Dioda była krwiście czerwona. – Mam na imię Kurt.

Skierował na nich swoje wypełnione strachem oczy, szukając wsparcia i zapewnienia, że wszystko będzie w porządku. Markus natychmiast się uśmiechnął i kątem oka zauważył, że Connor zrobił to samo.

\- Miło cię poznać, Kurt – przywitał się z nim.

\- Podoba mi się to imię – wyznał Connor. – Pasuje ci.

K9 – Kurt – odetchnął z ulgą, a jego dioda wróciła do normalnego koloru. Na twarzy powrócił też nieśmiały uśmiech.

\- Dziękuję – odparł nieco zmieszany. – Nie byłem pewny, czy to dobre imię.

\- Jest twoje, to wystarczy – zapewnił go Markus, podchodząc do niego i kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu. – Nie musi się podobać nikomu innemu.

\- To dobre imię – pochwalił znowu Connor. – Choć ciężko będzie się przestawić i nazywać cię teraz Kurt.

\- K9 to nadal część mojej tożsamości i nie chcę tego zmieniać, zwłaszcza w pracy, ale miło byłoby usłyszeć czasami swoje imię.

\- W naszym towarzystwie zawsze będziesz je słyszał, Kurt – obiecał Markus i niespodziewanie przyciągnął go do uścisku, który K9 niepewnie odwzajemnił. – Mam nadzieję, że nie poczułeś się przeze mnie zmuszony do wybrania imienia?

\- Nie schlebiaj sobie, świat nie kręci się wokół ciebie – odparł i obaj zaśmiali się.

\- Myślę, że możemy zaczynać nasz plan – postanowił Markus. – Obawiam się tylko, że będziesz musiał nas trochę nakierować na to co lubisz, Kurt. Wybór czegokolwiek dla ciebie będzie raczej trudny.

\- Zgadzam się – przytaknął i popatrzył w dół. – Nie jestem pewien, co lubię. Przez mój strach przed CyberLife nigdy nie miałem okazji poznać czegoś dokładnie. Byłem zawsze ciekawy i nawet rzucałem na coś okiem, ale nigdy danej rzeczy nie próbowałem. Na ten moment nie mam żadnego zajęcia poza pracą.

\- Ale chciałbyś spróbować wielu rzeczy – zauważył Connor.

\- Zbyt wielu – naprostował i westchnął zrezygnowany. – Może po prostu pomińmy mnie i skupmy się na was?

\- Nie – odmówił od razu Markus. – Już raz to zrobiłem, drugi raz nie zrobię. Skoro nie masz jeszcze nic, co by ci się naprawdę podobało, to może wczoraj mimo wszystko coś przyciągnęło twoją uwagę.

Kurt zamyślił się na chwilę, analizując wspomnienia z wczoraj.

\- Podobały mi się skrzypce w muzeum muzyki – odpowiedział w końcu i nieco nieśmiało.

Markus był trochę zaskoczony tym wyborem. Był pewien, że rodzeństwo było całkowicie znudzone wszystkim, co wydarzyło się wczoraj, ale najwyraźniej choć jednego z braci coś zainteresowało. I to skrzypce!

\- Mogę ci znaleźć nauczyciela, jeśli chcesz – zaproponował od razu. – Carl zna paru skrzypków i skrzypaczki, mogliby cię nauczyć grać.

\- Byłoby miło.

\- W Detroit nie ma aktualnie żadnego koncertu – poinformował Connor. – Sprawdziłem. Moglibyśmy wrócić do muzeum i przyjrzeć się bliżej konkretnej ekspozycji, ale powrót w to miejsce nie byłby najprzyjemniejszy po tak krótkim odstępie czasu. Może jakiś uliczny grajek?

\- Jestem pewien, że nie reklamują się oni w Internecie, a chodzenie po mieście w poszukiwaniu jednego nie wchodzi w grę – zauważył zrezygnowany Markus. Mieli problem i wszyscy trzej o tym wiedzieli.

\- Nie musimy zaczynać ode mnie – zaproponował Kurt. – Connor i ja możemy wymyślić coś dla ciebie, żebyście mieli więcej czasu na wasz wspólny pomysł.

\- To nie będzie koniecznie – odparł nagle Connor. Popatrzyli na niego, a na twarzy RK800 znajdowała się usatysfakcjonowany uśmieszek.

\- Masz jakiś pomysł? – spytał zaintrygowany Markus.

\- Mam – odparł pewny siebie i wyciągnął rękę do przodu.

Markus chwycił ją i połączyli się ze sobą, a Connor przekazał mu swój pomysł.

\- Idealny – stwierdził i popatrzył na najmłodszego z braci. Connor zrobił to samo i uśmiechnęli się we dwóch do niego.

RK900 poruszył się niespokojnie i zmrużył oczy, a jego palce u prawej dłoni poruszyły się nerwowo.

\- Dlaczego tak na mnie patrzycie? – spytał nieufnie. Nawet się cofnął, gdy podeszli do niego. – Nie podoba mi się to.

\- Nie martw się, braciszku – uspokoił go Markus, gdy razem z Connorem złapali go za ramiona i zaczęli prowadzić. – Nikt ci krzywdy nie zrobi.

\- Spodoba ci się – zapewnił Connor, ale K9 raczej nie zaufał jego podejrzanemu uśmiechowi, którym go obdarzał.

\- Jeden niewłaściwy ruch i rzucam wami o ścianę – zagroził, ale pomimo słów rozluźnił się, pozwalając się swobodniej prowadzić.

Markus i Connor przewrócili oczami.

\- Jasne, braciszku – odparł ten pierwszy i kompletnie nieprzejęty groźbą.

Parę minut później byli już w najbliższym centrum handlowym, w jednym ze sklepów odzieżowych i przeglądali znajdujące się tam ubrania. Pomysł Connora był naprawdę świetny. K9 nie posiadał żadnych normalnych ubrań, a skoro postanowił być bardziej odważny i nie bać się już CyberLife, to zmiana garderoby będzie świetnym drugim krokiem po wybraniu imienia.

Co najlepsze, Kurtowi naprawdę się to podobało. Z początku ledwo dał się wprowadzić do sklepu, ale gdy już zwalczył początkowy strach, chętnie zaczął oglądać wiszące na wieszakach ubrania czy katalogi wyświetlane przez ekrany na ścianach.

Markus nie był wielkim fanem zakupów, po prostu wchodził do sklepu, wybierał coś szybko, płacił i wychodził, ale ze względu na braci tym razem brał czynny udział w oglądaniu ciuchów i wybieraniu czegoś dla Kurta. Miał podejrzenie, że Connor wybrał akurat sklep z ciuchami, bo sam to lubił, o czym świadczyło jego zaangażowanie w szukaniu czegoś dla siebie.

Skoro już tu byli, Markus też postanowił skorzystać i wybrał już coś do uzupełnienia swojej garderoby. Bracia wciąż wybierali, zwłaszcza niezdecydowany K9. Nie dziwił się, że tak długo to trwało, pamiętał pierwsze zakupy, gdy też musiał coś dla siebie wybierać. To nie było proste, ale wysiłek był tego warty.

\- Zwykłe ubrania są takie inne w dotyku w porównaniu do uniformu CyberLife czy policyjnego munduru – komentował K9, macając palcami materiał jakiegoś swetra. – Ten pierwszy jest miły w dotyku na zewnątrz, ale nie wewnątrz, a drugi jest po prostu dziwny.

\- Uniform CyberLife nie został stworzony z myślą o wygodzie androidów – zauważył Markus. – Nigdy nie lubiłem ich nosić, na szczęście Carl pozwalał mi chodzić po domu w normalnych ciuchach i musiałem tylko na zewnątrz zakładać specjalnie oznaczane ubrania.

\- Są niewygodne, ale dobrze wyglądają – stwierdził Connor, przykładając do ciała pstrokatą, wyglądająca jak po święcie Holi koszulę. – Po obudzeniu nienawidziłem swojego uniformu, ale czasami za nim tęsknię. Dobrze w nim wyglądałem.

\- Ja w swoim też dobrze wyglądam – pochwalił się Kurt, przechodząc do kolejnego swetra. Wydawał się je lubić równie mocno, co Connor każdy kolorowy ciuch. – Dziwnie będzie go nie nosić.

\- Własne ciuchy mają jednak więcej zalet. Lepiej pomagają wyrażać siebie.

RK900 zdjął w końcu z wieszaka jeden ze swetrów w kolorze akwamarynu i przed lustrem popatrzył jak by się w nim prezentował.  

\- Wyglądasz absurdalnie w tym swetrze – skomentował Markus, ale upewnił się, że w jego słowach nie ma ani odrobiny jadu.

\- Podoba mi się – stwierdził Kurt i złożył sweter w idealną kostkę, nim włożył go do koszyka, gdzie leżało już kilka rzeczy Connora oraz ciuchy Markusa.

\- Chyba się przyzwyczaję do wychodzenia z wami na zakupy – wyznał RK800. Miał już inną koszulę w ręku, hawajską. W drugiej trzymał białe spodnie i biorąc pod uwagę to, jak mu się oczy błyszczały, musiał mu się podobać taki zestaw. – Hank zawsze wtedy marudzi, że za bardzo się rozpraszam i wszystko się przedłuża.

\- Ma rację – mruknął Kurt. Znów oglądał sweter.

Słysząc to, Connor zmrużył oczy i popatrzył na niego groźnie.

\- Chcę po prostu powiedzieć, że wytrzymacie ze mną dłużej, bo się nie męczycie – doprecyzował, odkładając dwie kolejne rzeczy do kupienia.

\- Co najwyżej mentalnie.

Bracia spiorunowali się wzrokiem w tym samym momencie, rzucając sobie wyzwanie nad wieszakami z ubraniami. Markus westchnął.

\- Znowu zamierzacie się kłócić? – spytał ich. Tylko tego brakowało, by wybuchła kolejna kłótnia. 

\- Tylko się sprzeczamy jak na braci przystało – odparł Kurt i z uśmiechem puścił Connorowi oczko. To zażegnało jakikolwiek konflikt, jeśli w ogóle na jakiś się w ogóle zapowiadało. Może trzeba się przyzwyczaić, że droczenie się będzie częścią ich relacji?

Powrócili do przeglądania ubrań. Markus robił już tylko za komentatora i doradzał braciom, ale tylko gdy pytali o jego opinię. Kurt najwyraźniej popadł w obsesję związaną ze swetrami, bo w zasadzie patrzył tylko na nie, wybierając te coraz bardziej puchate, ale trzymając się z dala od dziwnych wzorów. Zupełne przeciwieństwo Connora, który gustował we wszystkim co wzorzyste i najbardziej abstrakcyjne. Niektóre koszule wyglądały jak obrazy Picassa.

\- Nie mam pojęcia co takiego widzisz w takich koszulach – stwierdził w pewnym momencie Markus. Rozsiadł się na jednej z kanap dla klientów, z której korzystała też pewna kobieta czekająca ze znudzeniem, aż jej mąż wybierze wreszcie jakieś ciuchy.  

\- Hank je lubi – odparł po prostu.

Kurt prychnął.

\- To wyjaśnia czemu ubierasz się tak absurdalnie jak porucznik.

\- Hank ma dobry gust – bronił swojego partnera Connor.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że porucznik jest ślepy.

Markus przysłuchiwał się tej kłótni z uśmiechem, w przeciwieństwie do towarzyszącej mu kobiety, której uwagę przykuły podniesione głosy i teraz patrzyła na oba androidy zmieszana. Gdy spojrzała na Markusa, szukając u niego jakichś wyjaśnień zaistniałej sytuacji, po prostu wzruszył ramionami. Co miał jej powiedzieć? Po prostu widziała dwóch kłócących się braci, nic wyjątkowego.

Pomimo krytyki K9, Connor i tak kupił kilka kolorowych koszul. Najwyraźniej nie tylko porucznik Anderson je lubił. Zresztą nie skończyło się tylko na koszulach, bo i kilka t-shirtów znalazło się ostatecznie w koszyku. Connor w szczególności upodobał sobie koszulkę z rysunkiem śpiącej pandy.

K9 skończył z multum swetrów i różnych dżinsów. Nie było to może zbyt różnorodne, ale na razie powinno mu wystarczyć. Najważniejsze było to, że mu się podobały jego wybory.

Wypad na zakupy to zdecydowanie był dobry pomysł. Nawet jeśli sam nie kupił zbyt wiele, Markus i tak bawił się świetnie żartując wraz z braćmi, a ci mieli frajdę z przymierzania nowych ubrań. Mieli teraz tylko jeden problem. Byli obładowani torbami, a cały dzień wciąż przed nimi.

\- Możemy podrzucić je do mnie – zaoferował Connor. Pozbył się munduru na rzecz jednej z normalniejszych koszul, bo białej. Częściowo miał ją wpuszczoną w spodnie, a częściowo zwisała ona swobodnie wokół ud. Spodnie od munduru również zmienił na inne, żółte i ze wygodniejszego materiału. Czapka leżała w jednej toreb, a włosy nie były już idealnie ułożone tylko rozczochrane w nieładzie.

\- Niech pojadą do Jerycha – zasugerował Markus i popatrzył na również przebranego Kurta. Gorąco mu nie doskwierało, więc bez zawahania założył jeden z kupionych swetrów. Nie uszło uwadze Markusa, że brat kupił nieco większy rozmiar niż mu pasował i zapewne zrobił to celowo, bo odkąd założył sweter na siebie, to chował dłonie w rękawach i naciągał materiał na uda. – Mamy miejsce dla ciebie. Nie będziesz musiał spać na komendzie. Jeśli chcesz. Zawsze możemy tylko przechowywać w Jerychu swoje rzeczy.

\- Nie, chcę gdzieś normalnie zamieszkać – zgodził się K9 i uśmiechnął z wdzięcznością. – Dziękuję.

\- Nie dziękuję, Jerycho po to właśnie istnieje. Simon przydzieli ci jakiś pokój i będziesz mógł tam mieszkać nim nie poczujesz się dostatecznie pewnie, by zamieszkać wśród ludzi.

Miał podejrzenie, że Kurt może nie czuć się z początku bezpiecznie na osiedlu z ludźmi, zwłaszcza że miało to być jego pierwsza przestrzeń prywatna. Z androidami z pewnością będzie mu lepiej, nie ma co rzucać go od razu na głęboką wodę.

Plan działania został ustalony i po chwili wezwali taksówkę, do której zapakowali wszystkie rzeczy. Pomimo braku pasażerów, samochód bez problemu ruszył do wyznaczonego celu, a Markus poinformował z wyprzedzeniem Josha, by odebrał zakupy i przechował je w swoim biurze.

\- Czas na Connora – zdecydował Kurt, gdy szli przez miasto bez konkretnego celu. Całkowita zmiana w stosunku do wczorajszego dnia. Dziś nie poganiał ich ani czas, ani Markus i mogli zatrzymywać się ile tylko Connor chciał, czego wcale nie robił za często i raczej tylko zerkał podczas spaceru.

\- Dlaczego nie na Markusa? – spytał dziwnie zdenerwowany. Czyżby się bał tego, co mu wymyślą? Po Connorze spodziewał się raczej pewności siebie.

\- Ja się już nacieszyłem swoimi hobby wczoraj – wymigał się i stanął bliżej Kurta. – Mam już nawet pomysł, co by ci się spodobało.

\- Ja też. – Tak jak wcześniej z Connorem, tak teraz połączył się z K9 i jednocześnie przekazali sobie swoje pomysły, które w gruncie rzeczy były takie same. Connor obserwował ich cały czas uważnie. – Jakiś pomysł jak to wszystko wcielić w życie?

Markus zastanowił się, przeszukując jednocześnie Internet w poszukiwaniu potrzebnych mu informacji.

\- Jest jedno miejsce…

\- Naprawdę?

Uniósł dłoń, by uciszyć brata i skupić się na wymianie zdań z kobietą, do której właśnie zadzwonił. Trwało to nieco ponad dwie minuty, ale osiągnął to, czego chciał.

\- Załatwione – oznajmił z zadowoleniem. Kurt uśmiechnął się do niego.

\- Co wymyśliliście? – spytał podejrzliwie Connor.

\- Ja nie wiedziałem, to ty też nie będziesz wiedział – zdecydował Kurt i podszedł do Connora, niespodziewanie kładąc mu dłoń na szyi. Wskazującym palcem wymacał miejsce, które po odpowiednim naciśnięciu otworzyło ukryty w tym miejscu panel i bez żadnych sprzeciwów ze strony Connora, pomajstrował chwilę przy kablach.

\- Co… Nic nie widzę! Ani nie słyszę!

Oczy Connora zrobiły się czarne z niebieskimi źrenicami, utracając swój ludzki wygląd. Był kompletnie oślepiony i ogłuszony, i bezradnie wyciągnął dłonie przed siebie, za które złapał Kurt, niewątpliwie przekazując mu informacje poprzez dotyk, za pomocą którego się połączyli.

To uspokoiło Connora, a RK900 zamknął panel na szyi i chwycił brata pod ramię, prowadząc go w miejsce, które wybrał Markus.

\- Czy to konieczne? – zapytał, patrząc na ufnego Connora, który szedł bez żadnego problemu. Mógł być ślepy i głuchy, ale jego żyroskop dalej był sprawny i tak długo jak miał przed sobą prostą drogę, nigdy z niej nie zboczy. Problemy zaczęły się dopiero ze schodami, bo nawet tak nowoczesny prototyp jak RK800 nie był wyposażony w echolokację.

Mimo to po kilkuminutowym spacerze i krótkiej jeździe autobusem, która obfitowała w zdziwione spojrzenia ludzi i androidów – dopóki K9 swoim wyrazem twarzy nie zniechęcił wszystkich do patrzenia – udało im się dotrzeć na miejsce.

Kurt znów dostał się do kabli znajdujących się w szyi Connora i przywrócił mu wzrok oraz słuch, a gdy to się stało, przed oczami RK800 znajdował się niewielki hol, a z oddali dobiegało ujadanie psów. Nawet nie wiedział co powiedzieć na ten widok, po prostu zamarł.

\- Gdzie…

\- Schronisko – pospieszył z wyjaśnieniami K9. – Markus zgłosił nas jako wolontariuszy do wyprowadzenia i zabawy z tutejszymi psami.

\- Cześć, jestem Kathy – podeszła do nich kobieta. Markus od razu wyszedł jej na spotkanie i uścisnął dłoń. – Zakładam, że to z tobą rozmawiałam?

\- Zgadza się – potwierdził. – Jestem Markus, a to moi młodsi bracia Kurt i Connor. Ten drugi bardzo lubi psy, więc postanowiliśmy zrobić mu niespodziankę.

\- Mam nadzieję, że jak na androidy przystało macie niespożytkowaną energię, bo te psy was wymęczą – ostrzegła ich Kathy i skinęła na nich ręką, by szli za nią. Connor praktycznie deptał jej po piętach. – Aktualnie mamy tu dwadzieścia psów, ostatnio dużo androidów adoptowało sporo naszych podopiecznych, kiedyś było ich więcej, ale schronisko to chyba jedno z niewielu miejsc, gdy cieszy zamykanie z powodu braku potrzeby jego prowadzenia.

Znaleźli się na tyłach schroniska, gdzie w boksach trzymano wszystkie psy. Ujadały niesamowicie i podekscytowane skakały na drzwi, gdy tylko ich zobaczyły. Markus miał wrażenie, że zaraz wszystkim odpadną ogony od tego merdania.

Connor od razu podszedł do jednego z boksów i przez szpary w szklanych drzwiach dotknął jednego z psów, który od razu zaczął go lizać po palcach. Samo to wystarczyło, by RK800 się uśmiechnął.

Markus i K9 popatrzyli na siebie usatysfakcjonowani. Nie mogli wpaść na lepszy pomysł.

\- Wszystkie psy są do waszej dyspozycji – powiedziała im Kathy podchodząc do panelu sterowania zamkami boksów. – Tamte drzwi prowadzą na wybieg. Zwykle nie wypuszczaliśmy wszystkich psów na raz, było ich zbyt wiele, ale teraz powinny się tam zmieścić.

Boksów było mnóstwo, ale zdecydowana większość była pusta. Odkąd androidy miały gdzie mieszkać, wiele z nich decydowało się też na adopcję zwierząt. Markus nie wiedział co kierowało wszystkimi, ale był pewien, że część na pewno chce po prostu dać innym istotom wolność, której sami przez długi czas nie doświadczyli.  

Connor praktycznie skakał w miejscu, wyraźnie chcąc już zacząć zabawę z psami zamiast słuchać słów kierowniczki schroniska. Kathy w końcu zlitowała się nad nim i otworzyła drzwi prowadzące na wybieg, a następnie to samo zrobiła z drzwiami wszystkich boksów.

Psy wybiegły na korytarz i wyleciały na zewnątrz tak szybko, że niektóre wpadały na siebie. Connor zrobił krok w tym samym kierunku, ale nim poszedł dalej, spojrzał jeszcze na Kathy, która przytaknęła, dając mu tym samym znak, że może dołączyć.

Nie trzeba mu było tego drugi raz powtarzać i szybko zniknął braciom z oczu. Kathy wróciła tam skąd przyszli, a oni powoli poszli za Connorem i wyszli na zewnątrz. Brat był już zaatakowany przez grupkę szczeniaków, która była bardzo zdeterminowana, by przygnieść go do ziemi, na której usiadł, nie wiedząc którego szczeniaka głaskać najpierw.

Z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach spojrzał w stronę Markusa i Kurta, którzy przyglądali mu się z bezpiecznej odległości.

\- Nie jestem chyba fanem psów – wyznał K9, przenosząc swój wzrok na inne psy, które ganiały się w kółko albo skakały do dziecięcego basenu, który stał na samym środku podwórza.

\- Ja też nie. Wolę koty.

Sąsiedzi Carla mieli kiedyś jednego. Czasami przychodził do Markusa, gdy ten zajmował się ogrodem i od tamtego czasu lubił koty. Simon też je lubił bardziej niż psy. Może powinni jakiegoś adoptować?

\- Ale nie nienawidzę ich – mówił dalej brat. – Są urocze na swój sposób. I Connor je kocha, więc mogę się poświęcić raz na jakiś czas.

Markus przytaknął i szturchnął Kurta łokciem.

\- Niegrzecznie będzie tak po prostu tu stać – powiedział mu. – Dołączmy. Psy się ucieszą.

Kurt bez problemu się zgodził i obaj zaczęli iść w stronę Connora, zatrzymując się zaraz obok niego. Dalej był zajęty szczeniakami, które nie dawały mu spokoju, ale nie wydawał się być tym przejęty.

\- Są wspaniałe – zaśmiał się, gdy jednemu z psów udało się wspiąć na jego ramię i teraz lizał androida po twarzy. – Dziękuję wam. Myślałem, że nie lubicie psów. Kurt nawet nazwał je nudnymi.

\- Chciałem cię po prostu zranić, nie mówiłem tego na serio – wytłumaczył się zawstydzony.

\- Lubimy psy – zapewnił Markus. – Po prostu nie mamy takiej obsesji jak ty.

\- Nawet nie wiedziałem z początku, że je lubię – wyznał Connor, ściągając sobie szczeniaka z ramienia i tarmosząc drugiego. – Powiedziałem to raz, by Hank mnie polubił, gdy prowadziłem z nim śledztwo dla CyberLife, ale potem zobaczyłem pierwszy raz Sumo i zakochałem się. Chyba szybciej niż w Hanku.

Markus zaśmiał się.

\- Psy z pewnością są milsze niż porucznik – zauważył. Nie miał pojęcia jak Simon z nim czasami wytrzymuje kilka godzin. Nie mówiąc już o Connorze, którzy przecież z nim mieszka na co dzień.

\- Są – przyznał rozbawiony i położył się na trawie, pozwalając szczeniakom po nim biegać, co ani na chwilę nie przeszkodziło mu w radosnym śmianiu się.

Brat na pewno nie nadawał się już do rozmowy, więc nadszedł czas, by też dołączyć do zabawy z psami. Mieli całe piętnaście do wyboru, ale to same psy wybrały ich. Jeden z nich, jakiś zwykły kundel podszedł do Markusa niosąc w pysku pęto splecionych ze sobą lin, które położył u jego stóp. Gdy RK200 je podniósł, pies natychmiast chwycił drugi koniec i zaczął ciągnąć, prawie wywracając Markusa.

Zaskoczony siłą psa, Markus zaparł się nogami i pociągnął w swoją stronę. Kundel zawarczał i zaczął machać łbem, wyraźnie dobrze się bawiąc. On sam musiał przyznać, że było coś przyjemnego w sprawdzaniu swojej siły w pojedynku z psem.

\- Pomóc ci? – zapytał zmartwiony K9, obserwując ten pokaz siły.

\- Nie, dziękuję – odparł i zaśmiał się, gdy kundel spróbował odbiec w bok, ale Markus na to nie pozwolił. – Tak łatwo ze mną nie będziesz miał – powiedział mu, a pies musiał uznać to za wyzwanie, bo zaczął ciągnąć mocniej.

Markus nic sobie z tego nie robił. Większy pies pewnie by go już ciągał po trawie, ale ten kundel nie miał w sobie aż tyle siły. Co innego mastif, który właśnie pędził w jego stronę. Trochę się zmartwił, że olbrzym zaraz dołączy do zabawy, ale pies minął go i zamiast tego z wywieszonym jęzorem skoczył na zaskoczonego Kurta.

Pomimo ogromnego cielska mastifa, RK900 zachował równowagę i nawet utrzymał na rękach psa, który pierwszy raz musiał być tak podnoszony, bo znieruchomiał, a jedyne drgawki, jakich doświadczał, były wywołane przez trzymającego go androida, który powoli nie radził sobie z ciężarem.

\- Zabierzcie go! – zawołał do braci Kurt.

\- Dlaczego? – zaśmiał się Connor. Szczeniaki wreszcie dały mu spokój i głaskał teraz jakiegoś innego kundelka. – Ponoć jesteś bardzo silny.

\- Ale nie aż tak!

Panik w głosie brata rozbawiła Conora jeszcze bardziej. Markus też nie mógł się powstrzymać i zaśmiał się z jego niedoli, ale jednocześnie postanowił się zlitować. Puścił zabawkę, którą trzymał w rękach. Pies natychmiast skorzystał i uciekł z nią gdzieś daleko, a Markus mógł swobodnie pójść pomóc K9.

Wraz z jego pomocą, Kurt postawił mastifa na ziemi, a ten natychmiast odbiegł, wskakując do basenu i wylewając z niego niemal całą wodę.

To podsunęło Connorowi pomysł i już po chwili trzymał w dłoni wąż ogrodowy i wodą polewał chętne do zabawy psy, który usiłowały chwycić mocny strumień w zęby. Niektóre ze zwierzaków nie brały w tym udziału i wolały poaportować albo żeby ktoś pogłaskał je po brzuchach i w tym celu podchodziły do pozostałych dwóch androidów.

Przez prawie dwie godziny przeganiali psy po całym wybiegu, zabawiając je na tyle sposób, na ile się dało – uciekali przed nimi, rzucali im zabawki do przynoszenia, siłowali się czy po prostu tarmosili za uszy.

Wytrzymałość androidów z pewnością się przydała, bo podczas gdy oni wciąż mieli sporo energii do wykorzystania, to psy padły w cieniu albo w wodzie i odpoczywały po ogromnym wysiłku. Pierwsze odpadły szczenięta, a najdłużej wytrzymały nieliczne, masywne rasy pociągowe takie jak mastif czy husky, który biegał tak długo aż padł z kijem w pysku w połowie drogi do Kurta, który bawił się z nim w ten sposób od prawie godziny.

Mimo zmęczenia, niemal wszystkie psy merdały ogonami. Musiały dawno nie miały tyle zabawy co w tym jednym dniu. Connor chyba miał tak samo, bo wyglądał jakby doświadczył właśnie najlepszego dnia w swoim życiu. Wygłaskał wszystkie dwadzieścia psów, każdemu poświecił uwagę i dalej było mu mało. Z Sumo z pewnością nie miał tyle zabawy co dzisiaj z podopiecznymi schroniska.

\- Dobry Boże, czy one żyją? – zaśmiała się Kathy na widok wymęczonych psów. Nie miały nawet siły wrócić do boksów ani by dojść do misek z jedzeniem.

\- Wszystkie posiadają funkcje życiowe – zapewnił szybko Connor i z założonymi za plecy rękoma, spojrzał z dumą na Kathy. – Chyba na zawsze zapamiętają ten dzień.

\- Trudno będzie to komukolwiek przebić – zgodziła się z nim i popatrzyła na nich trzech. – Dziękuję za tę nieoczekiwaną ofertę. Te psy tego potrzebowały.

\- Cała przyjemność po naszej stronie – odpowiedział Connor i z pewnością nie kłamał, na pewno nie w swoim przypadku.

Markus co prawda nie przebywał z nim zbyt często, ale pierwszy raz widział go tak szczęśliwego. Nawet gdy świętowali zwycięstwo po uwolnieniu tysięcy androidów, Connor nie uśmiechał się tak szeroko i radośnie jak teraz po godzinie spędzonej na zabawie z psami. Praktycznie promieniał szczęściem, a jego radość sprawiała, że i on był szczęśliwy.

Popatrzył na Kurta, który od razy wyczuł jego spojrzenie i po prostu przytaknął, myśląc zapewne o tym samym. Trafili w dziesiątkę z tym schroniskiem, byli z siebie dumni. Sami też się dobrze bawili, więc było to podwójne zwycięstwo. Nie miał pojęcia jak K9, ale on po tym doświadczeniu bardziej doceniał psy.   

Pożegnali się z Kathy, która miała nadzieję, że odwiedzą jeszcze kiedyś schronisko. Connorowi od razu zaświeciły się oczy i nie trzeba było być geniuszem by wiedzieć, że to rozważa. Już po pożegnaniu opuścili schronisko i o dziwo Connor nie robił tego niechętnie jak się spodziewali.

\- Zaspokoiłem swoją potrzebę kontaktu z psami – wyjaśnił im. – Co nie oznacza, że nie pobawiłbym się z nimi jeszcze.

\- Na dziś masz zakaz podchodzenia do psów – stwierdził K9 przyglądając mu się. – Twoja koszula i tak by tego nie wytrzymała.

Connor spojrzał na swoje ubranie, które było w wielu miejscach albo zielone, albo brązowe od błota. Sami nie wyglądali lepiej, choć Kurt bardzo pilnował w czasie zabawy, by pazury żadnego z psów nie zaciągnęły jego nowego swetra.

\- Po spacerach z Sumo wyglądam gorzej, zwłaszcza gdy pada deszcz – zaśmiał się, bardzo miło wspominając te przypadki. – Zostałeś tylko ty, Markus.

\- Już się boję tego, co przygotowaliście – wyznał nieco podenerwowany.

\- Nie ufasz nam? – zdziwił się Kurt.

\- Obawiam się po prostu, że po wczorajszym postanowicie się zemścić.

Nie zrobiłby tego samego na ich miejscu, ale nie byłoby to takie niemożliwe.

Bracia popatrzyli na siebie, nim skupili się znowu na nim.

\- Przejrzał nas – zauważył RK800, a K9 westchnął rozczarowany.

\- Niestety.

\- Nie planowaliście chyba czegoś takiego naprawdę? – zapytał ich od razu. Tylko żartował z tą zemstą.

\- Może – odparł Connor z tajemniczym uśmiechem i zwolnił nieco, by przejść na drugą stronę Markusa i iść bliżej Kurta. – Daj nam chwilę, zaraz coś ci wymyślimy.

\- Mnie też oślepicie i ogłuszycie? – spytał, ale nie odpowiedzieli mu tylko uśmiechnęli się niewinnie. Miał złe przeczucia. Zaczynał żałować, że to on jest najstarszy, Connor i Kurt idealnie odgrywali role młodszych braci. Było to cudowne, ale i na swój sposób przerażające.

Przez pięć minut bracia nie mogli się zdecydować jaki los mu zgotować, ale gdy w końcu wybrali, K9 złapał go za ramię i obrócił o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni, by mogli się wrócić. Na szczęście nie wyłączyli mu żadnego ze zmysłów i dopiero po kilkuminutowym spacerze Connor zasłonił mu oczy dłonią.

Pozbawiony wzroku, próbował nasłuchiwać swojej niespodzianki, gdy powoli szli na miejsce. Był podekscytowany i trochę przerażony, ale ufał braciom, którzy nie chcieli mu powiedzieć gdzie go prowadzą. Równie dobrze mogli go prowadzić w stronę rzeki albo nad jakąś przepaść, gdyby takowe były w Detroit.

Ruch uliczny nieco zagłuszał wszystko inne, ale w pewnym momencie usłyszał też muzykę, najpewniej puszczaną z telefonu sądząc po jakości dźwięku. To był pop albo coś w tym rodzaju, ale gatunek muzyki nie pomógł mu zorientować się w sytuacji i dalej nie wiedział gdzie został zaprowadzony. Dopiero zapach mu to zdradził. Tuż przed tym jak Connor odsłonił mu oczy, poczuł charakterystyczny zapach farby, którego nie dało się pomylić z żadnym innym.  

Bracia zaprowadzili go do jakiejś uliczki między dwoma budynkami, gdzie na obu ścianach grupa ludzi tworzyła właśnie ogromny mural. Siedem osób stało z pędzlami czy puszkami farb w sprayu w rękach i tworzyło co tylko przychodziło im do głowy. Nie było w tym muralu żadnej tematyki, tylko czysta, nieskrępowana niczym artystyczna wolność.

\- Hej, chcecie dołączyć? – zapytał jeden z biorących udział w tworzeniu. – Każdy chętny jest mile widziany. Choć pierwszy raz się zdarza, że dołączają do nas androidy.

Chłopak od razu wrócił do pracy po powiedzeniu tego, a Markus cudem się powstrzymał przed natychmiastowym dołączeniem do wydarzenia. Pierwszy raz o czymś takim słyszał, nie miał pojęcia, że ktokolwiek coś takiego w Detroit organizuje, zawsze był pewien, że wszystkie murale tworzy jakaś zorganizowana grupa artystów, a nie grono tych, którzy akurat mieli na to ochotę i byli w pobliżu.

\- To co? – wyrwał go z zamyślenia głos Kurta. Spojrzał na brata, który uśmiechał się do niego. – Chcesz dołączyć?

Popatrzył znowu na tworzony mural. Artyści nie byli nawet w połowie drogi do zapełnienia ścian obu budynków, z pewnością przydałaby im się pomoc jeszcze kogoś. Albo trzech osób.

\- Tylko z wami – odparł, odwzajemniając uśmiech.

\- Nie wiemy jak malować – powiedział od razu Connor. – Myśleliśmy, że po prostu ty to będziesz robić.

\- Każdy potrafi malować – zapewnił ich. Położył im dłonie na plecach i pokierował w stronę pędzli i farb leżących w jednym miejscu na ziemi. Już po zobaczeniu jaki jest wybór wiedział, że będzie się tu dobrze bawił. Kolorów i narzędzi było tyle, że jego i innych artystów ograniczyć mogła tylko ich wyobraźnia. – Do tego nie potrzeba talentu.

\- Nie zgodzę się – powiedział K9. – Nie bez powodu nie przyjmują każdego do Akademii Sztuk Pięknych.

\- Nikt nie oczekuje od was odwzorowania fresków z Kaplicy Sykstyńskiej – zaśmiał się. – Namalujcie co chcecie.

\- Zepsujemy mural – przekonywał dalej Connor.

Markus popatrzył na osoby tworzące malunek. Jeden mężczyzna wyraźnie nie wiedział co robi, a jego malowidłom daleko było do doskonałości, a mimo to nikt go nie wygonił ani on sam nie zrezygnował i dalej tworzył z pasją, podrygując do muzyki, która leciała w uliczce.

\- Nie, pomożecie go stworzyć – odparł i uśmiechnął się do braci łagodnie. – Nie będę pracował sam. Zróbcie to. Dla mnie. Mieliśmy brać udział wszyscy.

Connor i Kurt dalej wyglądali na niepewnych. Może nie chcieli zepsuć mu tego doświadczenia, ale nie miał wątpliwości, że nawet najgorsze malunki w ich wykonaniu tego nie zrobią. Zależało mu tylko na tym, by bracia spróbowali czegoś, co kocha, tym razem we właściwy sposób, a nie taki jak wczoraj. Może im się spodoba, może nie, nie dowiedzą się póki nie spróbują.

\- Ja brałem udział w zakupach i bawiłem się z psami – przypomniał ich, gdy dalej się wahali. – Jeśli nie będzie się wam podobać, zawsze będziecie mogli przestać, tym razem się nie obrażę.

\- Nie o to chodzi – zapewnił Connor. – Malowanie brzmi interesująco, ale wymaga konkretnych umiejętności, w przeciwieństwie do zakupów i zabawy z psami. Nie chcemy nic zepsuć, żeby nas nie przegonili i żebyś nie musiał sam rezygnować bylebyśmy tylko nie stali niezręcznie z boku.

\- I tak zamierzacie to robić – zauważył, wzruszony że bracia nie chcą po prostu, by czuł się zobowiązany do porzucenia swojej części dzisiejszego planu. Choć nie robiłby tego z żalem. To co robili nie miało znaczenia, tak długo jak mogli się razem z tego cieszyć, a czego zabrakło wczoraj w podejściu całej ich trójki. – Nikt was nie wyrzuci.

Z tymi słowami podszedł do chłopaka, który wcześniej ich zachęcił do wzięcia udziału, a który najpewniej był inicjatorem całego przedsięwzięcia.

\- Przepraszam – przerwał mu. Chłopak przestał malować niewielkim pędzlem detale swojej części malunku i popatrzył na Markusa z uśmiechem.

\- Co tam?

\- Moi bracia nie bardzo umieją malować, to problem?

\- Nie, stary – odparł, rozbawiony tym, że w ogóle zasugerował coś takiego. – To mural dla mieszkańców Detroit od mieszkańców Detroit. Każdy chętny może wziąć udział, a o ile wiem nie każdy w tym mieście potrafi malować.

Odwrócił się usatysfakcjonowany do braci, którzy zostali nieco uspokojeni tym oświadczeniem.

\- Widzicie?

\- Po prostu dajcie się ponieść! – zawołał do nich chłopak, a Kurt i Connor popatrzyli na narzędzia, które mieli do dyspozycji. – Hej, widziałem twoje prace na murach Jerycha. Niezłe malunki.

Markus skupił się znowu na chłopaku i uśmiechnął się do niego z wdzięcznością. Miło było zostać rozpoznanym po swojej sztuce. Będzie musiał porozmawiać z Carlem i pomyśleć o własnej wystawie, bo póki co wszystkie jego dzieła były raczej prywatne.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział i ukłonił się nieznacznie.

\- Jeśli to wam się spodoba – chłopak wskazał na mural – to za tydzień organizuję malowanie oddziału pediatrycznego w szpitalu. Możecie wpaść.

Przyszły tydzień miał w miarę luźny, z pewnością udałoby mu się wziąć udział, a jeśli braciom się spodoba, to także namówić ich. Simona też by chętnie zabrał, wśród dzieci czułby się jak u siebie.

Chłopak nie czekał na jego odpowiedź tylko wrócił do malowania, a Markus powrócił do braci, którzy zastanawiali się jakie farby dla siebie wybrać. Wybór był naprawdę ogromny, a przecież cała ich masa była porozstawiana w całej uliczce, gdzie inni ochotnicy już ich używali.

Nie interweniował w ich wybór i sam chwycił za puszkę sprayu, kilka pędzli i dwa przypadkowe wiaderka z farbą. Uwielbiał improwizację w malarstwie. Tak wyposażony przystanął przed niezamalowaną jeszcze częścią ściany i zaczął tworzyć kawałek po kawałku, zasłuchując się przy okazji w muzyce. Nigdy by nie pomyślał, by słuchać popu w czasie tworzenia, ale o dziwo nadawał się do tego idealnie. Był pełen energii i aż chciało się równie energicznie pociągać pędzlem po powierzchni, którą malował.

Kątem oka cały czas obserwował braci, którzy wreszcie dokonali wyboru i stanęli po przeciwnej stronie uliczki do niego. Co zrozumiałe, Connor i Kurt nawet nie próbowali malować tego co niektórzy obecni, jak na przykład kobieta zwisająca z dachu na linach i tworząca wysoko nad ziemię obraz chińskiego smoka. Ani jak pomysłodawca całego eventu, który malował realistyczne portrety ludzi. Zamiast tego skupili się na prostych kształtach geometrycznych, które tworzyły razem swego rodzaju mozaikę.

Z początku obaj byli nieco spięci, a ich ruchy niepewne, ale z każdym kolejnym pociągnięciem pędzla rozluźniali się i nie dbali już o to, by ich malunki były idealne jak spod linijki. Dalej tworzyli bezpiecznie i nie próbowali naśladować lepszych od siebie, ale teraz przynajmniej zaczęli czerpać z tego zabawę. K9 nawet posunął się do tego, że zanurzył dłoń w farbie i zostawił odcisk na ścianie.

Z uśmiechem, Markus przestał ich obserwować i skupił się na swoim malunku. Miał tylko trzy kolory, w dodatku nie pasujące do tego co malował, ale to mu nie przeszkadzało w tworzeniu panoramy egipskich piramid w Gizie.

\- Hej! – usłyszał nagle Connora.

Zmartwiony odwrócił się znów do braci i zobaczył ich stojących obok siebie. Connor z oburzeniem patrzył na swoją koszulę, na której znajdował się teraz pomarańczowy odcisk dłoni. Kolor był taki sam jak farby, w której wcześniej zanurzył rękę Kurt, a który teraz uśmiechał się z satysfakcją.

\- Co? Myślałem, że lubisz kolorowe ubrania – wytłumaczył się nim śmiejąc się rzucił się do ucieczki, gdy Connor ruszył na niego.

Kurt przebiegł obok Markusa i skorzystał z okazji, by i jego ubrudzić farbą. Nie mógł tego zobaczyć, ale na pewno miał teraz podobny odcisk dłoni na plecach.

\- No cóż – stwierdził i wyciągnął nogę za siebie, akurat w momencie, kiedy Connor przebiegał za nim.

RK800 potknął się i z wyrzutem spojrzał na Markusa, który po chwili rzucił w niego pędzlem, trafiając go w sam środek czoła. Pogoń za Kurtem musiała chwilowo poczekać, Connor obrał sobie za cel teraz jego. Gdy Markus próbował uciec, brat wskoczył mu na plecy i zaczął się z nim siłować, w dłoni trzymając własny pędzel, którym wymalowywał RK200 gdzie tylko się dało i przy okazji siebie.

Byli tak zajęci sobą, że zauważyli Kurta dopiero gdy już było za późno i całe wiaderko farby zostało na nich wylane. Zaskoczeni odskoczyli od siebie i ścierając farbę z oczu, popatrzyli na K9.

\- To już była przesada – stwierdził Connor. Cały ociekał farbą, która skapywała wielkimi kroplami na chodnik. – Zapłacisz za to.

\- Najpierw musisz mnie złapać – zauważył pewny siebie Kurt, trzymając bezpieczny dystans.

\- Nie martw się, ja mu pomogę – poinformował Markus. Nie próbował ratować ubrań, będą do wyrzucenia, ale nawet się tym nie przejmował. Za bardzo się cieszył z tego, że RK900 czuł się na tyle swobodnie, by zrobić im coś takiego jak wylać na nich farbę.

Obaj rzucili się na K9 i dopadli go zaledwie po kilku krokach. Nie musieli się nawet starać, by go pobrudzić, po prostu ścisnęli go między sobą, a Connor poczochrał mu włosy, które były teraz kompletnie sklejone zieloną farbą.

Byli pewni, że to koniec, ale wtedy kolejne wiadro farby zostało wylane na  nich trzech, ale tym razem nie była to sprawka K9, tylko kobiety pracującej na górze.

\- Bitwa! – zawołała, a Markus po raz drugi tego dnia miał skojarzenie ze świętem Holi.

Ludzie nabierali farbę w dłonie i ochlapywali nią siebie nawzajem, próbowali je na siebie wylać lub trafiać pędzlami. W bardzo szybkim tempie cała uliczka była w najróżniejszych kolorach i odcieniach, a wraz z nią obecne tu osoby. Nikt nie przejmował się tym, że wiele malunków muralu zostało nieco uszkodzonych przez przypadkowe plamy farby albo odciski ciał, które były do nich przyciskane. Na swój sposób dodawało to temu wszystkiemu uroku i tworzyło unikatowe wzory.

Markus nigdy wcześniej nie brał farby pod uwagę jako broni w bitwie, ale usiłowanie ubrudzenia każdego, kogo tylko się dało i samemu unikanie ataku było o dziwo niesamowitą rozrywką, zwłaszcza na tak małej przestrzeni. Śmiał się niemal cały czas i słyszał też śmiechy i piski innych osób, zwłaszcza swoich braci, którzy wielokrotnie próbowali dorwać jego i siebie nawzajem. Markus odwdzięczał im się tym samym, przez cały czas czując jak serce bije mu szybko z radości na widok uśmiechniętych braci. Ten dzień zdecydowanie był sukcesem.

Bitwa skończyła się równie szybko, jak się zaczęła, głównie przez to, że zaczęło brakować farb, a mural wciąż był do skończenia, nawet jeśli jego dolna część to był aktualnie jeden wielki, kolorowy bałagan, spod którego gdzieniegdzie wyłaniała się prawdziwa sztuka.

Ludzie szczególnie mieli już dość, bo choć byli na dworze, opary farby powoli stały się dla nich nie do zniesienia i musieli wyjść z ciasnej uliczki. Z tego samego powodu nikt nie używał w walce sprayów, które mogłyby być zbyt niebezpieczne.

Androidy dołączyły do ludzi na głównej ulicy, gdzie ich nowy, kolorowy wygląd przyciągał spojrzenia wielu ludzi, zwłaszcza w połączeniu z obsesyjnym śmiechem, który wciąż targał niektórymi osobami. Kurt i Connor nie śmiali się, ale za to uśmiechali się szeroko, a ich oczy iskrzyły z radości, gdy usiedli obok Markusa na niewielkim murku.

\- To było niesamowite – powiedział im. – Jednak opłacało się dołączyć, co?

\- Zdecydowanie – zgodził się K9, ścierając farbę z twarzy. W ogóle nie był przejęty tym, że jego sweter jest do wyrzucenia. – Malowanie na pewno jest zabawne.

\- Zwykle tak nie wygląda – zaśmiała się jedna z uczestniczek eventu. – Ale dobrze, że była taka wojna. Nie wiem jak to zmyję, ale było warto!

Kilka osób odpowiedziało jej entuzjastycznymi krzykami.

Ktoś mieszkający w pobliżu udostępnił im wąż ogrodowy podłączony do kranu w domu i wszyscy mogli się nieco obmyć przed dalszą pracą. Dalej wyglądali jakby wpadli do kadzi z farbami, ale przynajmniej zmyli jej nadmiar z ubrań żeby mogła szybciej wyschnąć.

\- Hank mnie zabije – stwierdził Connor i zaśmiał się, spoglądając na swoje buty. – Tego się nie da doprać.

\- Przynajmniej koszula jest teraz bardziej w twoim stylu – zauważył Markus. Biały materiał nie miał już w sobie ani jednej białej nitki.

\- Porucznik nawet się nie zorientuje, że wcześniej była biała – dodał Kurt.

\- Wygląda nawet lepiej niż przy zakupie. – Connor uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem i wstał, gdy ludzie zaczęli wracać do malowania. Też wrócili i poza okazjonalnym chlapaniem pędzlami, tym razem obeszło się bez wielkiej wojny.

Pracowali tak długo aż zamalowali obie ściany od góry do dołu. Bliżej ziemi mural był jednym wielkim chaosem, ale im wyżej, tym był coraz bardziej skomplikowany. Connor i Kurt też dołożyli na górze swoje cegiełki. Już całkowicie pewni siebie nie mieli problemu z malowaniem tego co chcieli i choć odstawało to poziomem od reszty malunków, Markus był z nich dumny.

Wszyscy podpisali się na jednej ze ścian, mniej więcej w połowie muralu, by każdy przechodzący wiedział kto był twórcą. Bracia Markusa byli wyraźnie poruszeni tym, że pomogli w stworzeniu tego wszystkiego i z dumą podpisali się swoimi imionami. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy Kurt użył swojego imienia do podpisania czegoś i dotknęło go to bardziej niż pokazywał.

\- To było świetne – stwierdził Connor, gdy pożegnali się z resztą, a pomysłodawca podziękował im za udział. – Dzięki, Markus.

\- To ja wam dziękuję – powiedział im. – To wy wpadliście na ten pomysł.

\- Ale ty nas namówiłeś do wzięcia udziału – zauważył K9. – Dalej śmierdzę farbą i chlupie mi w butach, ale było zabawnie. Powinniśmy to powtórzyć.

\- Z wielką chęcią – zgodził się od razu. – Z równie wielką chęcią pójdę znów z wami na zakupy albo pomogę przy psach.

Bracia uśmiechnęli się z wdzięcznością, a Connor nawet przyciągnął go do siebie ramieniem do krótkiego uścisku. To było coś z pozoru zwykłego i mało znaczącego, nie pierwszy raz Connor go dotykał w taki sposób, ale właśnie to jak łatwo do tego doszło było dla Markusa ważne. Poczuł radość po tym dotyku, bo był tak naturalny, tak jak powinien być w przypadku dwóch bliskich sobie osób. Szli w dobrym kierunku z tą braterską relacją i nie mogło go to bardziej cieszyć, nawet jeśli K9 nie zrobił tego samego co Connor i pozostał tylko przy uśmiechaniu się. Nie oczekiwał od niego niczego więcej na tym etapie.

\- To co teraz? – zapytał Kurt. – Wciąż sporo dnia przed nami. Wymyślamy kolejne rzeczy?

To byłoby dobre rozwiązanie, na pewno bezpieczne, ale chyba wiedzieli już jak unikać niepotrzebnych kłótni i cieszyć się czymś tak długo, jak robią to razem.

\- Możemy – stwierdził Markus. – Albo możemy pójść do tego oceanarium.

Connor aż się rozpromienił słysząc to, a K9 zmrużył oczy.

\- Wpuszczą nas ubabranych w farbie? – zmartwił się.

\- Tak długo jak niczego nie pobrudzimy, nie powinni mieć problemu. – Na szczęście farba zdążyła już wyschnąć, a twarze i inne odsłonięte części ciała mieli stosunkowo czyste. – Później możemy pójść do kina.

\- I do księgarni – zaproponował Connor, z pewnością myśląc o nim.

\- Chętnie bym się przekonał co jest ciekawego w sporcie – odezwał się K9. – Czy ktoś teraz gra?

\- W telewizji lecą raczej powtórki, są wakacje, sezony się pokończyły – odpowiedział mu Markus. – Ale możemy sami w coś zagrać.

Kurt pokiwał głową.

\- Chętnie spróbuję.

Zgodnie z planem odwiedzili oceanarium, a potem poszli do kina. Od tego momentu kolejność była już przypadkowa, a nawet zmieniali plany, gdy zauważyli coś ciekawe. Jak wtedy gdy zupełnym przypadkiem znaleźli skrzypka, od którego musieli odciągać zasłuchanego Kurta, nim mogli ruszyć dalej. Zawędrowali nawet do zoo i sklepów z bibelotami, dopiero po tym znaleźli się w jednym z parków, gdzie akurat mieli boisko do piłki nożnej. Pech chciał, że było zajęte, ale Kurt był usatysfakcjonowany samym oglądaniem tego jak grupka dzieciaków gra. Przynajmniej dopóki nie zaczęło go to nudzić.

\- Może po prostu musisz znaleźć sport, który ci się spodoba – zauważył Connor, gdy spacerem ruszyli przez park. – Ja na przykład lubię łyżwiarstwo figurowe.

\- Ja jeździectwo – włączył się do rozmowy Markus. – Simon lubi koszykówkę.

\- Pewna osoba uwielbia futbol. – Kurt pokręcił nosem, gdy to mówił. Całkiem dobrze mu szło nie poruszanie tematu detektywa Reeda. Tak samo jak Connorowi ignorowanie mijanych na ulicy psów i skupianie uwagi tylko na jednej rzeczy na raz. – Może coś mi się spodoba.

Chodzili po mieście aż do wieczora po prostu rozmawiając ze sobą, poznając się bliżej i dokuczając sobie nawzajem. Markus dawno nie czuł takiej radości jak tego dnia, kiedy kroczek po kroczku tworzył sobie rodzinę. A największą radość sprawiało mu to, że Connor i Kurt tym razem dobrze się bawili i nie narzekali na nudę jak ostatnio. Czuł że po dzisiejszym wypadzie naprawdę zbliżyli się do siebie.

Planowali spacerować i rozmawiać aż się ściemni i trzeba będzie iść do domu, ale przechodząc obok nieczynnej już o tej pory budowy, Connor zatrzymał się nagle i popatrzył w górę.

\- Co? – zapytał go Kurt.

\- Może tam wejdziemy? – zaproponował i skinął głową na żuraw budowlany wznoszący się wysoko w górę.

\- Po co? – Markus był zaskoczony tą sugestią, bo nikt normalny raczej nie wspina się na żurawie.

\- Może być stamtąd ładny widok – wyjaśnił Connor i popatrzył na nich wyczekująco.

\- To nielegalne – zauważył K9. – Będę ci musiał wlepić mandat za naruszenie prywatnej posesji.

\- Własnemu bratu dasz mandat? – zdziwił się Connor.

\- Komu jak nie bratu?

RK800 prychnął oburzony i znów skierował wzrok na samą górę żurawia. Markus zrobił to samo. Widok na pewno będzie niesamowity, nawet jeśli samo wejście tam będzie nielegalne i na pewno nie wypadało mu łamać prawa.

\- Moglibyśmy po prostu pójść na jakiś punkt widokowy – zaczął Markus, wciąż patrząc w górę i czując z każdą chwilą większą ekscytację – ale nie byłoby to takie zabawne. Wchodzę w to.

\- Raczej na to – poprawiło K9 i wzruszył ramionami. – Niech wam będzie.

Ich zgoda ucieszyła Connora i po chwili we trzech przeskoczyli przez płot odgradzający budowę od ulicy. Zrobili to szybko, by nikt ich nie zobaczył. Na szczęście terenu nie pilnowała żadna osoba ani pies.

\- Ostatni na górze płaci za wszystko na następnym takim spotkaniu? – zasugerował braciom Markus, gdy stanęli przy żurawiu. Nie tęsknił za walką o własne życie, ale brakowało mu akcji z tym związanej. Został do niej stworzony, potrzebował ruchu jak ludzie powietrza. Zazdrościł swoim braciom, którzy mogli przynajmniej w pracy poczuć dreszczyk emocji.

\- Nie wiem czy to będzie sprawiedliwe.

\- Co masz na myśli? – zapytał Connora, przyglądając mu się z zaciekawieniem. K9 robił to samo po jego drugiej stronie.

\- Jesteś starszym modelem – wyjaśnił spokojnie. Markus nie wiedział czy czuć się urażonym czy się śmiać z tego absurdalnego argumentu. – Mamy nad tobą kilka lat technologicznej przewagi. Jeśli będziemy się ścigać, mogę z całą pewnością powiedzieć, że walka o pierwsze miejsce rozstrzygnie się między mną i Kurtem, a ty możesz już zbierać pieniądze na następny taki wypad.

Markus popatrzył na Kurta, który wydawał się zgadzać z Connorem, bo gdy wyczuł wzrok Markusa, przytaknął mu. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że tak mało wiary w niego pokładali. Choć może to dlatego, że nigdy tak naprawdę nie widzieli go w akcji. Connor miał okazję tylko w Jerychu, a Kurt ani razu. Żaden z nich nie widział tego co robił w magazynach CyberLife czy chociażby szukając drogi do frachtowca.

Zarozumiałe dzieciaki. Myślą, że jak są wyposażone w najnowsze zabawki, to są lepsze od starego psa. Już on im pokaże do czego jest zdolny.

Z zadziornym uśmiechem wziął niewielki rozbieg, czujnie obserwowany przez pewnych siebie Connora i K9.

\- Tylko nie spadnij – powiedział mu ten drugi. – Simon nie będzie zadowolony, gdy przyniesiemy cię w kawałkach.

Danie im pstryczka w nos będzie takie satysfakcjonujące. Żałował, że nie będzie mógł obserwować ich min.

Szybko przeanalizował całą drogę na górę, wybierając najlepsze możliwe ścieżki i obliczając ile będzie mu potrzeba siły czy wybicia na każdym kroku, by bezpiecznie dostać się na górę. Gdy trasa w ułamku sekund była już zaplanowana, ruszył czym prędzej na górę.

Żuraw zatrzeszczał gdy na niego wskoczył i zaczął się wspinać, przeskakując pomiędzy szczeblami i pnąc się szybko w górę. Chwyt miał pewny, a noga ani razu mu się nie poślizgnęła. Nie zwolnił też ani na chwilę, przypominając sobie te wszystkie momenty podczas rewolucji, kiedy też musiał się szybko wspinać. Czuł teraz to samo co wtedy – ekscytację. Napędzała go i dodawała pewności siebie, dzięki czemu wspiął się na sam szczyt w niecałe dziesięć sekund.

Wspaniale było znów użyć swoich kończyn do ciężkiej pracy, a nie tylko przekładania czy podpisywania papierów. Gdyby nie to, że w domu czasami musiał coś podnieść – najczęściej Simona – ręce już dawno by mu zardzewiały, ale teraz? Teraz znów czuł znajdującą się w nich siłę.

Z zadowoleniem i rozpostartymi ramionami odwrócił się i spojrzał w dół na swoich braci, którzy próbowali ukryć na twarzach zaskoczenie, ale tylko K9 jakoś sobie z tym radził, starając się chować za swoim naturalny grymasem.

\- Nie tak źle jak na staruszka, eh?! – zawołał do nich.

Connor i Kurt popatrzyli na siebie, nim ten pierwszy odepchnął drugiego i ruszył biegiem do żurawia.

\- Ej! – zawołał RK900, rzucając się w pościg.

Uzyskali taki sam czas co on, choć wspinali się innymi drogami, cały czas próbując się prześcignąć. Gdy całą trójką byli już na górze, Markus nie mógł się oprzeć, by nieco tym dwóm nie podokuczać.

\- Kilka lat przewagi technologicznej, co? – zaśmiał się. – Chyba zapomnieliście po kim macie swoje umiejętności.

\- Świetnie, teraz będzie się wywyższał – wyszeptał do Connora Kurt, gdy Markus się odwrócił i zaczął iść po wysięgniku. Ruszyli za nim.

\- Słyszałem to – poinformował ich, siadając na krawędzi.

\- Nie wiem o czym mówisz.

Bracia dołączyli do niego od razu. Connor usiadł po lewej, a RK900 po prawej stronie. Z samego szczytu żurawia mieli teraz idealny widok na jezioro Saint Clair i znajdujące się pod ich stopami Detroit, które powoli zaczynało rozpraszać światłami coraz większą ciemność nadchodzącej nocy. Gdyby wziął ze sobą płótno albo chociaż szkicownik, malowałby teraz ten widok.

\- Miałeś rację, Connor, widok jest niesamowity – odezwał się, odchylając się na rekach. – To jak oceniacie dzisiejszy dzień?

Prawdopodobnie nie musiał nawet pytać, widział przez cały czas, że bracia dobrze się bawią, ale mimo to wolał zapytać i mieć pewność.

\- Zdecydowanie lepiej niż wczoraj – odpowiedział Kurt nieco złośliwie, nim uśmiechnął się łagodnie. – Świetnie się bawiłem Markus. Wczoraj miałem małe wątpliwości, czy nam się uda, ale cieszę się, że niepotrzebnie się martwiłem.

\- Po wczorajszym każdy miałby wątpliwości – stwierdził Connor. – Ale warto było się przemęczyć dla dzisiejszego dnia. Było świetnie.

\- Mnie też się podobało – wyznał. – O to mi chodziło, gdy proponowałem ten pomysł. Cieszę się, że dobrze się bawiliście. I że postanowiliście mi wybaczyć.

Wyciszył się po tych słowach, rozkoszując się obecnością swoich braci, którzy byli równie zrelaksowani co on. Nie było lepszego sposobu na zakończenie tego dnia.

\- Nie miałeś mieć przypadkiem dzisiaj spotkania z przedstawicielami CyberLife? – spytał nagle K9, odwracając głowę w jego stronę.

\- Skąd to wiesz? – zdziwił się Connor. – Myślałem, że nie interesuje cię polityka.

\- Ga… To znaczy, ktoś się przechwalał już od kilku dni, że lada dzień CyberLife odzyska androidy, bo będzie spotkanie z Markusem – wyjaśnił, mrużąc groźnie oczy, jak zawsze gdy wspominał o Gavinie.

\- W porządku, Kurt, możesz o nim rozmawiać, tylko po prostu nie cały czas – powiedział mu Markus. – A odpowiadając na twoje pytanie, to miałem takie spotkanie zaplanowane i nie tylko je. Miałem kilka ważnych spotkań dzisiaj, ale stwierdziłem, że pogodzenie się z wami jest ważniejsze.

\- Niepotrzebnie – stwierdził Connor. – Jutro dalej bylibyśmy tak samo chętni ci wybaczyć.

\- Albo za dwa dni – dodał RK900.

\- Simon przełożył co się dało na jutro – uspokoił braci. – Będzie ciężko ogarnąć tyle spotkań i rozmów na raz, ale sam się o to prosiłem.  

Miał tylko nadzieję, że ta jedna pochopna decyzja nie wpłynie na to wszystko, co udało mu się osiągnąć do tej pory. Nigdy by sobie nie wybaczył, gdyby ich gatunek przez to ucierpiał. Musiał liczyć na to, że ludzie będą wyrozumiali. Prezydent Warren i senator Willis znali go już chyba na tyle dobrze, by mu wybaczyć nagłą sytuację rodzinną. Król William może będzie mu przychylny i nie zemści się to na brytyjskich androidach, a CyberLife… Oni i tak ich nienawidzili, więc tym się akurat nie przejmował. Dzisiejszy dzień co prawda mógł wpłynąć na politykę tej firmy, ale z drugiej strony nic mogło z tego nie wyniknąć tak czy inaczej i tylko spędziłby cztery godziny na wykłócaniu się z jakąś biurokratką.

\- Zawsze możemy ci pomóc – zaproponował K9, zaskakując go swoją propozycją.

Markus zmrużył oczy i przyjrzał się braciom.

\- Jak?

\- Może zapomniałeś, ale… - Connor przerwał na chwilę, a gdy znów się odezwał mówił już zupełnie innym głosem – możemy zmieniać głos.

To był jego głos. Markus pierwszy raz słyszał go wypowiadany przez kogoś innego niż siebie samego. I było to nieco dziwne.  

\- Dodałbym, że całkiem nieźle nam to idzie – wtrącił z uśmiechem Kurt, również imitując jego głos. – Po prostu daj nam znać, co mamy mówić i do czego dążyć.

\- Jesteśmy świetnymi negocjatorami, to chyba nie różni się zbytnio od polityki, więc nie powinno być trudno – dodał Connor, dalej jego głosem.

\- Przestańcie tak robić, to dziwne – poprosił i zaśmiał się. Connor i K9 uśmiechnęli się do siebie zadowoleni. Ich plan może się udać. Seria RK faktycznie była wyposażona w umiejętność negocjacji, nawet tak stary model jak on. Pewnie dlatego był takim dobrym liderem, a jego bracia policjantami. Jeśli on nadawał się na polityka, to oni także.

\- Chyba znaleźliśmy sposób, by nim manipulować – zauważył RK900.

\- Jest całkiem efektowny – zgodził się z nim Connor. Na szczęście nie naśladowali już jego głosu, bo chyba by ich zrzucił z żurawia. – Nie sądzisz, Markus?

\- Jesteście nieznośni – stwierdził, ale nie włożył w te słowa żadnych negatywnych emocji.

K9 wzruszył ramionami.

\- Od tego jest młodsze rodzeństwo – wyjaśnił nonszalancko. – Tak przynajmniej słyszałem.

Markus uśmiechnął się do swoich braci.

\- Możecie mi jutro pomóc jeśli macie chęć – zgodził się. Takiej pomocy jeszcze nigdy nie otrzymał, to będzie miłe rozdzielić swoje obowiązki na trzy osoby.

\- Oczywiście, że chcemy – zapewnił Connor. – Od tego też jest rodzeństwo, starsze czy młodsze.

Tego właśnie pragnął dwa dni temu, tak to sobie wyobrażał. Dalej się uśmiechając, objął braci w podzięce za ich chęć pomocy i spojrzał w stronę ciemnego horyzontu. Jutrzejszy dzień będzie ciężki, ale dzisiejszego nie zamierzał żałować i już zapisał go w najbezpieczniejszej części swojego umysłu, by nigdy nie przepadł.

Było już późno, gdy w końcu wrócił do domu szczęśliwy i dalej nie przejmując się konsekwencjami dzisiejszego dnia. Był pewien, że Simon ze swoim talentem do łagodzenia konfliktów załatwił jakoś to wszystko. Będzie musiał się jakoś swojemu chłopakowi odwdzięczyć, to było nie fair z jego strony zwalać na niego całą tę odpowiedzialność za zmianę ścisłego grafiku wielu ważnych ludzi, którzy na pewno nie byli z tych zmian zadowoleni.

Cicho zamknął za sobą drzwi, na wypadek gdyby Simon już spał, i równie cicho pozbył się poplamionych farbą kurtki i butów, nim przeszedł do salonu, gdzie znalazł ukochanego. Leżał na kanapie, ale szybka analiza wykazała, że nie był w stanie uśpienia tylko po prostu się położył w ciemności.

\- Simon? – zapytał zapalając światło.

Jego chłopak zdjął dłoń z twarzy i popatrzył na niego zmęczonym wzrokiem.

\- Nie mam pojęcia jak ty to robisz – powiedział jako pierwsze. Żadnego przywitania, pouczenia, komentarza na temat farby, tylko coś takiego.

\- Co? – Nie miał pojęcia o co mu chodzi.

\- Rozmawiasz z tymi wszystkimi ludźmi, negocjujesz, manipulujesz – doprecyzował. Markus popatrzył na niego zaskoczony, gdy tak to wymieniał. – To takie męczące emocjonalnie. Głowa mnie od tego rozbolała. Dlatego leżę po ciemku, myślałem, że to pomoże.

Markus natychmiast zgasił z powrotem światło, a Simon westchnął z ulgą.

\- Simon, czy ty… - Podszedł powoli do swojego chłopaka i przysiadł na krawędzi kanapy zaraz obok jego głowy. – Czy ty poszedłeś na te wszystkie spotkania i rozmawiałeś z ludźmi za mnie?

\- Nie miałem wyboru – wyjaśnił z przejęciem, patrząc na Markusa. – Nie mogłem tak po prostu odwołać ani przełożyć tych spotkań, każdy ma napięty grafik, łącznie z tobą, mógłbym nie być w stanie znaleźć odpowiedniego terminu dla wszystkich, więc poprosiłem Josha o zajęcie się samemu Jerychem i wziąłem udział w twoich rozmowach w twoim imieniu.

Nie mógł uwierzyć w to co słyszy. Simon cały dzień spędził na robieniu czegoś, za czym niespecjalnie przepadał, tylko dlatego bo on zrobił coś głupiego i trzeba to było naprawić, by nie było z tym związanych żadnych konsekwencji. Mało kto by coś takiego zrobił, nawet dla ukochanej osoby. Chyba właśnie zakochał się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Simon, to… Niesamowite! – przyznał z podziwem, a Simon uśmiechnął się do niego nieśmiało, jakby nie widział w swoim zachowaniu powodu do dumy. – Nie musiałeś tego wszystkiego robić, ale…

\- Musiałem – przerwał mu. – To co zrobiłeś było głupie i byłem za to na ciebie zły, ale nie mogłem pozwolić, żeby wróciło i się zemściło. Więc szybko się przygotowałem i zadzwoniłem po porucznika Andersona. Nie miał Connora w pracy, więc ich szef zgodził się, by w ramach pracy policji robił za mojego bodyguarda i szofera w jednym. Woził mnie z miejsca na miejsce, między innymi na spotkanie z senatorem. Jesteś zaproszony do Lansing na otwarcie ośrodka dla uszkodzonych androidów i na spotkanie dotyczące przyszłości posiadania przez nas prawa głosu i możliwości kandydowania do Izby i Senatu. Senator Willis mówił, że Senat jest raczej zgodny co do tych dwóch praw i że gdy tylko ustawa przejdzie, Michigan koniecznie musi być pierwszym stanem, który będzie miał w Senacie androida. Podobno Nowy Jork też o to walczy.

Markus uśmiechnął się z rozbawieniem. Jeszcze jakiś czas temu w życiu by nie pomyślał, że ludzie będą walczyć o to, kto jako pierwszy wystawi androida w wyborach do senatu. I kto wygra.

\- Z CyberLife nie poszło za dobrze – mówił dalej Simon. – Ich reprezentantka była niezadowolona, że nie przyszedłeś osobiście i nie chciała ze mną początkowo rozmawiać, ale gdy już się rozgadała, to prawie nie zdążyłem wyjść, żeby wykonać telefon do rodziny królewskiej. Nie ważne, przez cztery godziny kręciliśmy się z tematem w kółko i CyberLife podobno rozważy opcję sprzedania planów androidów, ale tylko do innych niezależnych firm i za grube pieniądze. Porucznik chciał ją uderzyć, ale udało mi się go powstrzymać. Przepraszam, że nie udało mi się osiągnąć nic więcej.

\- W porządku, pewnie poszłoby mi tak samo – zapewnił go, gładząc go po włosach. Po takim ciężkim dniu, jakiego doświadczył na pewno taki dotyk był teraz dla niego przyjemny.

\- Ostatniego dnia sierpnia masz spotkanie z królem Williamem i premierem Wielkiej Brytanii. Wizyta potrwa dwa dni, spotkasz się też z tamtejszymi androidami i odwiedzisz parę zabytków, żeby pokazać, że androidy są wrażliwe na sztukę.

\- Wybrali właściwego androida, nawet nie będę musiał udawać – zauważył z uśmiechem, przypominając sobie jak znudzeni sztuką byli Connor i Kurt.

\- Prezydent Warren kazała przekazać, że przykro jej, że nie mogłeś z nią osobiście porozmawiać, ale ze mną też się dogadała. Do końca roku prawa wyborcze zostaną rozpatrzone przez Senat i Izbę, a wcześniej rozpatrzą też prawo do edukacji. Od przyszłego roku powinniśmy już móc uczyć się na uniwersytetach.

Markus był tym pozytywnie zaskoczony, bo prawo do nauki było bardzo nisko na jego liście praw do zdobycia, nawet nie zaczął nad nim jeszcze pracować, ale najwyraźniej ludzie pani prezydent nie próżnowali i sami wszystko opracowali.

\- Umówiłem cię już na wizytę w Waszyngtonie, żebyś mógł przejrzeć ustawę o edukacji – kontynuował Simon. – Za dwa tygodnie, masz pusty grafik, sprawdziłem.

\- Dziękuję, Simon, jesteś niesamowity – powiedział i pocałował swojego chłopaka z wdzięcznością. Bez niego dalej martwiłby się o tyle rzeczy. Simon był darem, miał szczęście, że go spotkał i że nic mu się nie stało w czasie rewolucji. Bez niego byłby zagubiony.

\- To drobnostka – zapewnił i zrobił Markusowi miejsce, by położył się obok niego. – Nie miałem pojęcia, czy mi się uda, ale nie mogłem siedzieć z założonymi rękoma. Musiałem ci pomóc.

\- I jestem ci za to wdzięczny. Choć Connor i Kurt już byli gotowi mi pomóc ogarnąć nadmiar spotkań, gdybyś przeniósł je na jutro. Chcieli udawać mnie przez telefon.

\- Kurt? – powtórzył zmieszany.

\- Takie imię wybrał sobie K9 – wytłumaczył. Całkiem zapomniał, że to coś nowego.

\- To by się nawet udało – stwierdził i westchnął, opierając głowę na piersi Markusa. – Ale następnym razem po prosty wywiąż się ze swoich obowiązków, dobrze?

\- Obiecuję, wiem, że to było głupie.

\- Przywykłem – zaśmiał się, a Markus szybko go uciszył, choć nie na długo. Simon zmarszczył nos, uniósł głowę do góry i przyjrzał się RK200 od góry do dołu. – Czemu jesteś cały w farbie malarskiej?

Markus zaśmiał się niezręcznie.

\- To długa historia – odparł po prostu. – Mnie też coś zastanawia.

\- Co?

\- Jak wyjaśniłeś wszystkim moją nieobecność?

Simon poruszył się niespokojnie.

\- Powiedziałem wszystkim, że zepsuł ci się moduł głosu i nie jesteś w stanie mówić – odparł. Markus nawet w ciemności dostrzegł jego zarumienione policzki.

\- Naprawdę, Simon? – zaśmiał się.

\- Spanikowałem, dobrze? – wytłumaczył się. – Poszedłem na spotkanie z senatorem bez wymówki, a gdy już potwierdziłem swoją tożsamość i zapytał mnie, czemu nie przyszedłeś osobiście albo nie zadzwoniłeś, to wypaplałem pierwsze co mi przyszło do głowy. A potem już powtarzałem to wszystkim.

\- I uwierzyli? – spytał sceptycznie. Zepsuty moduł głosu androida to żaden problem. Nie chorowali jak ludzie, więc dalej mógł być obecny na spotkaniu i to z samym Simonem, któremu przekazywałby poprzez transfer danych co ma mówić i Simon tym samym byłby jego nowym modułem głosu, gdyby nie udało się znaleźć w pięć minut zastępczego. Co było możliwe, ale mimo wszystko jedna godzina to najdłużej, ile android w Detroit przebywałby z uszkodzoną częścią. Więcej jeśli dojazd do Jerycha trochę by zajął.

\- Tylko reprezentantka CyberLife mnie przejrzała, ale o dziwo nie przeszkodziło jej to w rozmowie ze mną. Chyba chciała się po prostu wygadać.

Markus znowu się zaśmiał i objął mocno Simona.

\- A podobno to RK są głupie – powiedział z rozczuleniem.

\- Pff – prychnął Simon i chwilę później Markus poczuł szturchnięcie w żebra.

\- Żartuję. Jesteś niesamowity – powtórzył i ucałował swojego chłopaka w czoło. – Dziękuję ci za dzisiaj, odwdzięczę ci się jakoś.

\- Zawsze do usług, ale nigdy więcej. Polityka mnie wykańcza – odparł i złapał go za dłoń. – Pokażesz mi swój dzień? Na pewno był milszy. Nie licząc tej farby. Twoje rzeczy są już do wyrzucenia.

\- Z przyjemnością ci pokażę – zgodził się i zezwolił na połączenie między nimi, pokazując nie tylko co go dzisiaj spotkało, ale też całą swoją wdzięczność wobec Simona.  

 

***

  
\- Hank!

\- Jezus Maria! – Hank podskoczył na kanapie prawie oblewając się piwem. – Możesz przestać tak robić zanim dostanę zawału? I czemu wyglądasz jakby zwymiotował na ciebie jednorożec?

Connor wciąż był przy drzwiach i w pośpiechu pozbywał się butów, ale nawet pod kiepskim kątem i w słabym świetle bez problemu można było dostrzec plamy farby na ubraniu androida. Cała jego koszula wyglądała jak po pierwszej próbie nastawienia prania przez Connora. Nawet go nie pytał gdzie był jego mundur, w którym widział go po raz ostatni. Podekscytowanie partnera wskazywało, że zaraz o wszystkim się od niego dowie.

\- To byłoby raczej niemożliwe ponieważ jednorożce nie istnieją – odpowiedział mu Connor. – Nie jesteś za stary, by w nie wierzyć?

\- Bardzo śmieszne – prychnął, obserwując jak Connor znika w sypialni. – Skoro wróciłeś dopiero teraz, to zakładam, że tym razem poszło dobrze?

\- Było niesamowicie! – wyznał, dołączając do Hanka w salonie. Był już przebrany do spania, ale wyłączenie się pewnie było ostatnim, na co miał teraz ochotę. Szybko obszedł kanapę i usiadł na niej, chwytając Hanka za rękę. – Pokażę ci.

Hank poczuł chłód plastiku, gdy Connor wyłączył skórę. Popatrzył na ich złączone dłonie, których kontakt do niczego nie doprowadził.

\- Kiepsko być z człowiekiem, co? – zażartował po chwili.

Connor wreszcie zdał sobie sprawę co zrobił i zawstydzony przywrócił skórę oraz zabrał dłoń, choć Hank spróbował ją złapać, nim to zrobił. Nie zdążył.

\- Cały dzień spędziłem z dwoma androidami, zapomniałem się – wyjaśnił spoglądając na swoje kolana, ale Hank i tak dostrzegł jego błękitne policzki. Potrzeba było chwili, by android doprowadził się do porządku. – Będę ci po prostu musiał opowiedzieć wszystko.

\- Zamieniam się w słuch – zachęcił, obejmując partnera ramieniem. Connor ułożył się u jego boku wygodnie i z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Było naprawdę wspaniale, Hank – zaczął na początek. – Dużo lepiej niż za pierwszym razem, dogadywaliśmy się cały czas i świetnie się bawiliśmy robiąc to co lubimy.

\- Tym razem bez zachowywania się jak nadęte dupki?

\- Bez – zapewnił. Hank potargał mu włosy.

\- Dobry chłopiec – pochwalił, a Connor uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. – Czyli oficjalnie zyskałeś już braci?

\- Tak – potwierdził z dumą i popatrzył przed siebie w rozmarzeniu. – I to najlepszych.  

\- Poczekaj aż jak na braci przystało zaczną cię wkurzać – zaśmiał się Hank, ale jego słowa nie zmieniły nastawienia Connora, który dalej uśmiechał się jakby przeżył jeden z najlepszych dni swojego życia. I pewnie tak właśnie było.

Cieszył się, że tym trzem głupkom się udało, że mają teraz tę swoją specyficzną rodzinę. Należało im się i na pewno im się przyda.

\- Dobra. – Poklepał androida po ramieniu, żeby zwrócić jego uwagę, bo Connor znowu się zamyślił. – Opowiadaj jak skończyłeś z farbą.

\- To się wydarzyło już po kilku godzinach – wyjaśnił Connor i pochylił się, by pogłaskać Sumo, który w końcu ruszył gruby tyłek i przyszedł się przywitać. – Najlepiej będzie jeśli zacznę od początku.

Hank wzruszył ramionami.

\- To twoja historia – przypomniał i zmartwiony popatrzył na Sumo, który praktycznie próbował scalić swój nos z nogą Connora. – A jemu co jest?

\- Prawdopodobnie czuje psy.

\- Psy? – powtórzył. Co te androidy robiły przez cały dzień, że jakimś cudem to coś dotyczyło psów i oblewania się farbą?

\- To część historii – odparł, a jego oczy nagle zabłysły. Znał to spojrzenie, ten mały drań coś knuł. – Wiesz jak korzystne dla zdrowia psa i człowieka jest posiadania drugiego przedstawiciela gatunku _canis familiaris_?

\- Nie, ale wiem jak uciążliwe jest zajmowanie się jednym darmozjadem, więc o czymkolwiek myślisz, nie myśl o tym. – Connor fuknął, ale zirytowanie szybko mu przeszło, a na jego miejsce wskoczyły te przeklęte, szczenięce oczy, którym nie potrafił się oprzeć nawet gdy jeszcze mu się wydawało, że nienawidzi swojego nowego, plastikowe partnera. – Przestań.

\- Nic nie robię – zapewnił niewinnie.

Hank westchnął i popatrzył na Sumo, który był w niego wpatrzony jak w obrazek.

\- Ty też przeciwko mnie? – zapytał bernardyna, a ten zamerdał ogonem. – Zdrajca.

Connor uśmiechnął się i nie przestawał się gapić. Hank czuł, jak jego opór mięknie. Musiał temu zaradzić i to szybko.

\- To co porabialiście przez cały dzień? – zapytał zdesperowany. Zadziałało, Connor stracił koncentrację jak zawsze gdy coś nie dotyczyło śledztwa albo bezpośrednio Hanka, a to błagalne spojrzenie zniknęło. Nawet Sumo przestał i położył się po prostu przy ich nogach. Connor od razu skorzystał opierając stopy na grzbiecie bernardyna i chowając je w jego gęstym futrze.

\- Wiele rzeczy – odpowiedział, już się nakręcając na tę opowieść. – Ale wiesz co jest najważniejsze?

\- Co?                                                    

\- K9 ma imię.

\- Serio?

\- Wybrał je zeszłej nocy.

\- Żartujesz.

Connor zaangażował się w opowiadanie tak bardzo, że tymczasowo zapomniał o forsowaniu pomysłu adoptowania nowego psa. Hank też o tym zapomniał i skupił się na słuchaniu androida, który z pasją streszczał cały swój dzień i chwalił się jakich to ma wspaniałych braci. Coś mu mówiło, że Markus i K9 – czy może raczej Kurt – myślą teraz podobnie. Nie miał co do tego żadnych wątpliwości.

 

***

  
Następnego dnia Connor zdecydowanie chętniej szedł do pracy, z takim samym podekscytowaniem co zawsze. Wyraźnie wypatrywał cały czas swojego brata, ale ten jeszcze nie przyszedł. Musiał pierwszy raz spędzić noc w Jerychu, skoro Markus zaoferował mu tam miejsce do odpoczynku. Niestety na komendzie był już Gavin.

\- Patrzcie kto przyszedł do pracy – zakpił ze swojego miejsca przy biurku. – Jak to jest, że dostaliście dwa dni wolne z rzędu, a ja muszę za was harować?

\- Może po prostu Jeffrey cię docenia, bo wie, że dobrze wykonasz swoją pracę – zasugerował Hank.

\- Chyba sam w to nie wierzysz – zauważył Connor i uśmiechnął się niewinnie do Gavina.

\- Masz rację, nie wierzę.

\- Dupki – stwierdził Reed i odwrócił się w stronę wejścia do biur. Na jego twarzy od razu pojawił się grymas, gdy zauważył wchodzącego właśnie K9.

\- Dzień dobry Connor, poruczniku – przywitał się uprzejmie.

\- Dzień dobry, Kurt – odpowiedział mu. Android uśmiechnął się po usłyszeniu swojego imienia z ust innej osoby niż Connor i Markus. – Jak się spało w Jerychu?

\- Bardzo tam głośno, ale z pewnością lepiej niż tutaj, dziękuję, że pan pyta.

\- Kurt? – wtrącił Gavin i zaśmiał się. K9 odwrócił się w jego stronę z mordem w oczach. – Od kiedy to masz imię, blaszaku?

\- Od wczoraj – odpowiedział mu, mrużąc oczy gdy Gavin wstał od biurka i podszedł bliżej. – Masz z tym problem?

\- Myślisz, że jak dasz sobie imię, to staniesz się bardziej ludzki? – zapytał go, stojąc tak blisko, że prawie stykali się ciałami. – Dalej będziesz tylko głupim komputerem wyglądającym jak człowiek.

Connor zrobił krok w ich stronę, by interweniować, ale Hank szybko położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Zostań – polecił mu. – Kurt potrafi o siebie zadbać.

\- Chcesz się podzielić jeszcze jakimiś mądrościami? – spytał K9 ze stoickim spokojem. Gavin musiał liczyć na inną reakcję, bo minę miał nieciekawą.

\- I tak byś ich nie zrozumiał – odparł z wrednym uśmiechem. – Może i wybrałeś sobie imię, ale dla mnie zawsze będziesz K9. Brzmi ładniej, tak bezosobowo, jak na androida przystało. Ej, RK900, zarejestruj imię.

Kurt znów zmrużył oczy i zrobił krok w tył. Reed uśmiechnął się satysfakcją, widząc ten pokaz uległości.

\- Właśnie tak, uciekaj i wracaj do robo…

Nie dokończył, bo K9 niespodziewanie wziął szybki zamach i uderzył Gavina w twarz na tyle mocno, że ten aż padł na podłogę, trzymając się z bólem za trafione miejsce. Wszyscy obecni w biurze aż powstawali z krzeseł i przyglądali się całej scenie. Kłótnie Gavina i K9 nie były niczym nowym i nie robiły już na nikim wrażenia, ale to zdarzyło się pierwszy raz.

\- Niezły cios – odezwał się jako pierwszy Hank i jak gdyby nigdy nic usiadł za swoim biurkiem.

\- Dziękuję – odpowiedział Kurt i poprawił mundur. – Zawsze chciałem to zrobić.

\- Moje oko, kurwa! – wrzasnął Reed. – Za co to było?!

\- Za długo by wymieniać. Ale może nauczy cię to, że mam teraz imię – wyjaśnił i wyminął detektywa, po czym usiadł za swoim biurkiem, dalej obserwowany przez wszystkich.

\- K9! – wrzasnął nagle Fowler. Musiał widzieć wszystko ze swojego biura. – Do mnie, natychmiast!

Kurt nawet nie był zaniepokojony, uśmiechał się dalej z satysfakcją i z takim nastawieniem ruszył do szefa.

\- Hank i ja w razie czego powiemy co zaszło – powiedział mu Connor, gdy K9 przechodził obok niego.

\- Dziękuję, ale chyba sobie poradzę – zapewnił.

\- Kurt? – RK900 zatrzymał się jeszcze na chwilę, by wysłuchać co jeszcze brat ma do powiedzenia. – Satysfakcjonujące, prawda?

Kurt uśmiechnął się rozbawiony.  

\- Bardzo.

\- Sukinsyn – wymamrotał Gavin. Podnosząc się powoli z ziemi popatrzył na K9. Oko już mu zaczynało puchnąć. – Zapłacisz mi za to, Kurt!

\- Widzisz? Podziałało – zauważył i puścił mu oczko, idąc w końcu do Fowlera, który znowu stanął w progu i wydarł się na całe biuro.

\- Zmieniliście go w potwora – stwierdził Hank, obserwując jak Jeffrey poucza Kurta i najpewniej daje mu naganę. Choć raz to nie on ją dostał.

\- Pomogliśmy mu po prostu się otworzyć – usprawiedliwił siebie i Markusa Connor, zasiadając na swoim miejscu. – Pracujemy dzisiaj nad sprawą Troya Walkera i jego napaści na androidy?

\- Jasne – zgodził się.

Pomysł Markusa zdecydowanie się sprawdził.


End file.
